EnKeyDoubleyou
by ika.zordick
Summary: Dia hanya bocah yang selalu di bully. Hanya ingin berubah menjadi lebih baik, hanya tak ingin menjadi pecundang. Park Jungsoo berubah menjadi seorang yang ingin menguasai dunia. "Impianku adalah meletakkan dunia di tangan ini dengan kalian sebagai pionnya" SJ FF
1. Chapter 1

**EnKeyDoubleyou**

**Cast: SuperJunior 13 + 2, and Other**

**Summary: Dia hanya bocah yang selalu di bully. Hanya ingin berubah menjadi lebih baik, hanya tak ingin menjadi pecundang. Park Jungsoo berubah menjadi seorang yang ingin menguasai dunia. "Impianku adalah meletakkan dunia di tangan ini dengan kalian sebagai pionnya"**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Suspense, Friendship, Crime**

**Disclaimer: Semua milik Tuhan. Cerita ini milik ika zordick dan Dia *nunjuk Kim Kibum* is mine**

**Warning: Typos, akan ada adegan adrenalin (mungkin), apapun dalam cerita ini jangan di tiru! APAPUN! Yang menurut anda tidak baik.**

**%**ika. Zordick%

Chap 1 : I'm not A Loser

Seorang lelaki bersurai hitam tersisir rapi melangkah kakinya di koridor sekolahnya yang ramai akan siswa. Ia menarik nafasnya, seakan ia takut kehilangannya beberapa saat kemudian. Ia menundukkan wajahnya. Takut jikalau ada yang mengenalinya. Ia menggenggam erat tali tas renselnya. Bukan bermaksud melindungi isi di dalam tas itu yang mungkin berharga. Hanya saja untuk menghilangkan rasa takut yang menghantui hatinya.

Pecundang...

Tch!

Hanya satu kata yang dapat mendeskripsikan seorang penakut di sekolah khas berandalan itu. Ayolah, dia bukan siswa yang di kategorikan dalam kata "pintar", untuk apa ia harus berperilaku bak siswa culun?

Hanya saja seperti kata pepatah.

"Yang kuat hidup bebas, yang lemah tundukkan wajahmu dan menghilanglah dari dunia"

Hei... pepatah dari mana itu?

Sangat jelas di sana. Tertulis di dinding yang sebelumnya berwarna putih bersih berubah menjadi penuh warna karena cat pilox yang di gunakan oleh beberapa siswa berandalan yang tak takut akan skorsing. Toh... mereka juga ingin libur dadakan di luar tanggal merah yang tertera di kalender pendidikan.

Si pecundang terlihat merapalkan kata di hadapannya. Terus berulang dan berulang seolah itu adalah mantra yang bisa menghapus kutukan dari dirinya yang hina. "Yo!" BUGGHH... sebuah sapaan selamat pagi yang begitu akrab. "Jungsoo—ssi, kau tampak tampan hari ini hmm" Jungsoo—si pecundang meringis menahan pukulan akrab tersebut di salah satu bagian pundaknya.

Jungsoo benci mengakuinya. Ia takut, bahkan amat sangat takut. Kakinya bergetar hebat, jantungnya berdegup kencang tak bisa terkontrol dan keringat dinginnya mengalir begitu saja memandikan tubuhnya. "Lagi-lagi kau membuat kesalahan, kau tahu?" Jungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya, berusaha menghentikan giginya yang bergemelatuk.

"Maafkan aku CAP—ssi" terdengar lirih. Salah satu diantara gerombolan anak berandalan tersebut berdecih tak percaya. Bagaimana bisa ia meminta maaf? Jungsoo cepat meronggoh saku celana seragam sekolahnya. Ia mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dari sana dan cepat di rebut oleh seseorang bernama CAP tersebut.

"Tapi sayangnya bukan ini kesalahanmu, Anjing bodoh!" BUGGHH... telapak kaki yang beralaskan sepatu dengan tapak setebal 4cm yang berat itu menghantam kuat perut Jungsoo. "ARRGGH..." meringis sakit ketika tubuhnya terpental dan menghantam tembok di sekitarnya.

"Kau..." CAP menarik kuat rambut hitam Jungsoo, helaian yang rontok terlihat—membuat Jungsoo mau tak mau mengikuti arah tangan CAP. Memaksanya untuk mendongak. "Membuatku jijik dengan tampangmu seperti kotoran ini, Tch!"

Jungsoo memejamkan matanya, setidaknya itu membantu agar air liur sang murid berandalan yang paling di takuti di sekolah mereka tak masuk ke dalam matanya. "Kau ingin aku memaafkan mu?" seringgaian mengerikan terlihat diwajah CAP. Namun Jungsoo hanya mengangguk patuh, rasa takutnya sudah sejak lama ada untuk seseorang yang mengecat dinding di sampingnya ini. Membuat peraturan sekolah tersendiri yang entah kenapa harus ia yang ikut menurutinya.

"Cium kakiku!"

Tersentak. Seluruh siswa yang mendengarnya bahkan merasa iba, tapi sepertinya tak ada satupun yang berniat menolong. Mereka tak ingin menjadi tumbal seperti Jungsoo sekarang kan?

"Grrr..." salah satu dari gerombolan itu menggeram. Kesal, tentu saja. "Jangan lakukan bodoh!" berteriak dalam batinnya sepertinya cukup membantu saat ini.

JDUAAAKKK...

"Yak! Kim Heechul apa yang kau lakukan" suara hantaman sepatu pada tubuh Jungsoo kembali terdengar saat seorang yang terlihat paling cantik di gerombolang itu menendang tubuhnya. "Aku tak ingin liur menjijikkannya itu menempel di sepatumu" ungkap sang lelaki cantik itu datar. "Pergi, aku muak melihat wajahnya. Aku ingin yang lebih menarik. Lalat yang tak punya senjata itu menggelikan" Heechul menatap tajam pada Jungsoo.

Tatapan yang membuat Jungsoo malu pada dirinya sendiri. Tatapan nyalang nan tajam namun menunjukkan betapa ia berduka pada sang pecundang. Tatapan iba yang seharusnya Jungsoo kutuk karena mengasihaninya. Kenapa ia terlihat begitu lemah? Mengapa ia tak bisa balik melawan? Kenapa nyalinya begitu kecil?

"Bangkitlah anjing kecil dan tunjukkan pada mereka bahwa kau bukan anjing jinak" Heechul berbisik di telinga Jungsoo. Kemudian berlalu bersama anggota ganknya yang di pimpin oleh CAP. Meninggalkan seorang manusia yang dikatai mereka sebagai anjing kecil yang tak berdaya. Anjing kecil yang hanya bisa bermimpi ia akan tumbuh kuat.

%ika. Zordick%

"Hah..." sekali lagi Jungsoo menghela nafas. Pikirannya menerawang jauh, di kala hujan mulai membasahi tubuh rapuhnya. Pandangannya menyayu, memandang sekelilingnya. Apakah ia berhak hidup di dunia ini? Apakah ia terlihat begitu menyedihkan? Demi Tuhan, ia ingin menjalani kehidupan yang normal. Tanpa bullian dan tanpa hinaan. Ia hanya ingin itu.

"Manusia takkan pernah puas" Jungsoo mendongakkan wajahnya. Mencoba mencari suara yang sepertinya sedang berbicara dengannya. Terlihat di sana seorang nenek tua dengan bola kristal di tangannya. Hei... mengapa adegan yang paling Jungsoo sukai ada di sini. Sebuah keajaiban yang membuatnya menjadi pahlawan pembela kebenaran dengan sebuah kekuatan super dari seorang nenek tua yang memegang bola kristal.

Konyol... menurutku.

Itu mustahil. Ya... mustahil dalam FF yang kubuat.

"Itu hakikat manusia, mereka takkan pernah puas dengan apa yang mereka peroleh" lanjut sang nenek tua. Jungsoo cukup tertarik, ya... dia masih berideologi primitif bahwa si nenek akan memberikannya kekuatan super yang tiada tanding untuk membalas CAP dan kawan-kawannya.

Berusaha membuka suaranya. "Apakah kau akan memberikanku kekuatan?" bahkan si nenek ingin tertawa mendengarnya. "Kau takkan bisa mendapatkan kekuatan apapun dariku. Tapi kau akan menemukan kesadaranmu dariku bocah konyol"

Jungsoo menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Sesungguhnya aku melihat sesuatu yang berbeda dari dirimu. Kalau kau melihatku yang mati setelah ini, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Hening...

Hanya suara gerimis hujan yang makin melebat. Jungsoo hanya melihat sang nenek yang berjalan mendekatinya. "Terimalah takdirmu sebagai pendosa" ujar sang nenek yang tiba-tiba mendorong tubuh Jungsoo kuat. Membuat remaja SMA itu tersungkur di jalanan. Jungsoo membulatkan matanya saat sebuah truk dengan kecepatan tinggi melaju hendak menabraknya.

Apakah penglihatannya yang mulai mengabur, Jungsoo melihat sang nenek yang menyeringgai bagaikan setan pencabut nyawanya. Air mata itu mengalir dari sana, dari pelupuk mata yang melotot tajam menatap sang nenek tua. "Aku tak ingin mati sekarang" gumam Jungsoo tak jelas.

"Bodoh! Pergi dari sana!" pekik seseorang yang menarik tubuh Jungsoo cepat. Mata Jungsoo menyayu saat di lihatnnya nenek tua itu malah melangkah menggantikan tempatnya. BRAAAKKK... kecelakaan yang seharusnya tak terjadi pada sang nenek tua jelas terjadi di depan matanya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Jungsoo mendongak menemukan seseorang yang menyeretnya menjauh. Dia... sang lelaki cantik yang selalu berada di samping CAP—Kim Heechul. Mengapa ia ada di sini? "Dasar bodoh!" maki Heechul menyadarkan Jungsoo bahwa lelaki inilah yang tadi menyelamatkannya.

"Aku tak peduli apa hubunganmu dengan nenek tua itu, tapi mengapa kau bergelut dengannya di tengah hujan? Kau tak lihat truk itu hampir saja mencelakaimu"

"Bergelut?" Jungsoo berusaha membenarkan pendengarannya. Bukankah nenek tua itu yang mendorongnya ke aspal? "Nenek itu..."

Terdiam. Heechul menganga tak percaya melihat hamburan darah segar di jalan tadi tempat ia menyelamatkan Jungsoo. Mengerikan. "HOEEEKK" Heechul memuntahkan isi perutnya. Organ-organ dalam sang nenek yang masih bergerak terlihat berhamburan keluar. "Ayo kita pergi!" Jungsoo menarik Heechul cepat.

"Hei.. tapi kita perlu menelpon polisi atau ambulans"

"Nenek itu sudah pantas mati"

"Eh..."

%ika. Zordick%

"Omonim" seakan lidahnya kelu. Di sore hari hujan itu setelah hampir kehilangan nyawanya, ia melihatnya. Ketika kobaran api yang tak ingin kalah dengan hujan habis melahap rumah sederhananya di perumahan pinggiran kota Seoul yang kumuh. Heechul menatap tak percaya sesuatu yang terjadi di hadapannya.

Jelas...

Ini adalah rumah keluarga Park. Kediaman keluarga Jungsoo tinggal. "Omonim!" teriakan menyayat hati terdengar dari mulut Jungsoo. "Tenanglah Jungsoo!" Heechul berusaha menahan tubuh Jungsoo agar tak ikut terbakar api, menjaga agar teman yang tak begitu akrab dengannya itu tak ikut masuk ke dalam api dan mati sia-sia di sana.

Tidak butuh lama. Tiga menit dan kobaran api itu padam. Meninggalkan rumah yang hanya tinggal puing-puing reruntuhan yang hangus. "Maafkan kami, tapi ibumu tewas di dalamnya" Jungsoo ingin memaki siapapun yang membuat hidupnya semenderita ini.

"Tenanglah, Jungsoo—ssi" Heechul hanya bisa berkata tenang, meski hatinya sendiri tak bisa mengelakkan bahwa ia takut dengan keadaan ini.

%ika. Zordick%

"Makanlah ini dahulu!" Heechul memberikan semangkuk bubur hangat pada seorang yang menggigil di dalam selimutnya. Masih diam, tak ingin menggubris sedikit pun. Hatinya teriris perih rasanya. Ia baru saja kehilangan ibunya.

"Ibuku... dia buta, dia pasti terkejut saat merasakan api membakar tubuhnya. Pastilah api itu berkali lipat panasnya di inderanya karena indera penglihatannya yang cacat" Jungsoo memulai kisah melankolisnya. Bukankah terdengar tidak penting? Pecundang sepertimu apa berhak untuk mengenang?

Heechul meletakkan mangkuk bubur di meja nakas di dekat tempat tidurnya. Hanya tempat sederhana, tempat tinggalnya setelah ia memutuskan kehidupan mandirinya dari panti asuhan. "Ibuku..."

PLAAAKK...

Tamparan deras mengenai wajah Jungsoo. "Aku tidak punya waktu untuk mendengar rengekkanmu tentang ibumu" suara itu terdengar tajam dan dingin. "KAU TAKKAN MENGERTI BAGAIMANA PERASAANKU" pekik Jungsoo.

"Tentu saja aku tak tahu, bahkan rupa seorang ibu sama sekali tak tertanam di dalam otakku!" balas Heechul membuat Jungsoo membisu. "Makan makananmu! Jika kau ingin mati sekarang, silahkan keluar dan bunuh dirimu sendiri!"

"Heechul—ssi"

"KAU TAK BERHAK MEMANGGIL NAMAKU! KAU BUKAN TEMANKU! BERHENTILAH MENJADI PECUNDANG JIKA KAU INGIN MEMANGGILKU!"

BRAAAKK... Heechul membanting pintu rumah sederhana yang hanya terdiri ruang tidur dan kamar mandi itu. "Maaf" ringkih Jungsoo mengambil mangkuk bubur yang berisi bubur yang di buatkan Heechul untuknya.

%ika. Zordick%

BUGGHHH...

BUUGGHHH...

Suara pukulan dan tendangan yang melukai tubuhnya terdengar. Heechul kembali menatapnya iba. "Ibuku baru saja meninggal" rintihnya sambil mengusap ujung bibirnya yang terluka. Ah.. jangan tanya bagaimana kondisi tubuhnya sekarang. Muka yang sudah terbilang tak berbentuk lagi dan luka memar dimana-mana.

"Apa urusanku dengan ibumu yang meninggal? AKU BUTUH UANG BODOH!" teriak CAP kembali memukuli tubuh Jungsoo dengan pemukul baseball di tangannya. Heechul meringis, jika boleh ia ingin menutup mata dan telinganya agar ia tak melihat dan mendengar adegan pemukulan Jungsoo yang entah kenapa menarik simpatinya.

Apa ia kasihan?

Mungkin... karena ia melihat sosok lain pada diri Jungsoo. Hyungnya yang kuat yang meninggal akibat melindunginya di panti asuhan dahulu.

"Hentikan!" satu seruan yang membuat seluruh perhatian pada tubuh yang tak berdaya di lantai gudang sekolah mereka berubah haluan pada sang lelaki cantik. "Heechul—ssi, ada apa denganmu?" tanya CAP yang sedikit heran.

Aish... rasanya Heechul ingin mengutuk mulutnya yang bisa berseru tiba-tiba. Bukankah ia membunuh dirinya sendiri kalau begini. Tapi... dia seorang lelaki, mana mungkin ia mengatakan pada mereka 'silahkan lanjutkan!'. Ia berbeda dengan Jungsoo. Dia bukan pecundang.

"Berhenti menganiayayanya!" begitu berani bahkan seperti pahlawan. Jungsoo merasa ia ingin mempunyai keberanian yang sama besarnya dengan Heechul. Tubuhnya bahkan tak bisa bergerak lagi. "Kau berani padaku Heechul—ah? Takkah kau merasa kau begitu lancang padaku?"

Heechul menatap lantang CAP di hadapannya. Tidak ada rasa takut di kilatan matanya. Ia menyeringgai, memasukkan tangannya di saku celana seragamnya. "Apa alasanku tak berani pada sampah sepertimu?"

Bahkan Jungsoo tak bisa percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar. Heechul berusaha membantu Jungsoo berdiri, memapahkan lelaki itu menjauh dari tempat yang ia rasa sama berbahayannya untuknya sekarang ini. "Kau..."

JDUAAAKK...

BRUUUKK...

Heechul memeluk erat tubuh Jungsoo. Ia terseret dan ia yakin punggungnya akan perih setelah ini. "Shit" dia mengumpat. Namun ia tak menyesal. Ia memeluk tubuh Jungsoo sekuat yang ia bisa, menjadikan tubuhnya tameng hidup untuk melindungi seseorang yang entah siapa untuknya.

SREET...

Jungsoo menangkap kaki CAP yang ingin menendang tubuh Heechul sekali lagi. Mendorongnya kuat hingga tubuh CAP terhempas di lantai gudang. Remaja itu mengaduh sakit. Jungsoo memapah tubuh Heechul, entah mendapat kekuatan dari mana. Ia berlari sekuat tenaga sambil menggandeng tangan Heechul yang sama terlukanya dengannya.

"Kitalah yang bertahan hidup Heechul—ssi" Jungsoo menampilkan senyuman angelicnya, membuat Heechul mengangguk. "Tidak apakan kalau aku memanggil namamu?"

%ika. Zordick%

Tes...

Tes...

"Kyu—Kun" seorang lelaki berparas dingin dengan mengenakan pakaian khas Jepang memanggil adik kembar non identiknya. "Hmm..." sahut seseorang yang di panggil Kyu—Kun —Kyuhyun.

CRAASSSHH...

Darah menguncur deras dari tubuh seseorang yang sedang di bacoki oleh Kyuhyun. Dia mengangkat pedang samurai ala Jepang yang ada di tangannya, menatap satu persatu orang yang menatapnya takut. "Kyu—kun" sekali lagi panggilan yang kini membuat sang adik menoleh. "Nani, Oni—chan?" akhirnya Kyuhyun memamerkan senyuman manisnya pada sang kakak.

"Aku bosan"

"Kibum sama, tapi musuh kita masih banyak" salah satu anak buah dua remaja itu tampak mengingatkan. Sang kakak—Kibum melirik sekilas, Kyuhyun menatap geram pada sang bawahan, sepertinya ia membuat sang kakak kembali dalam mood tidak baik. "Ahh..." Kyuhyun sedikit meringis saat melihat kepala sang bawahan sudah menggelinding di kakinya.

"Kita pulang oni—chan" Kyuhyun menyimpan pedangnya, berusaha tersenyum begitu manis pada sang kakak, menggandeng tangan kakaknya yang masih putih bersih berbeda dengan tangannya yang sudah di penuhi dengan darah.

Kibum dan Kyuhyun memasuki mobil mewah serba hitam mereka. Duduk di bangku penumpang dan saling memandang ke arah jendela di sisi mereka. Terlarut dalam diam. Kyuhyun tahu, oni—chani, kakak lelakinya itu tidak terlalu suka bicara. Ia tak ingin sekali lagi merubah mood sang kakak yang memang tidak punya pawang tersebut atau segalanya akan berubah menjadi gawat.

"Kyu—kun, aku bosan" kembali Kibum membuka pembicaraan diantara ke duanya. Membuat Kyuhyun menoleh dan merebahkan kepalanya di bahu sang kakak kembarnya. "Bosan kenapa?" Kyuhyun tak pernah bisa mengerti apa yang di pikirkan oleh Kibum. Mereka memang sama, mereka satu sejak mereka tercipta di dalam rahim seseorang yang mereka tak tahu siapa, hanya saja cara dan metode ia berpikir berbeda dengan orang yang hanya beberapa menit saja mendahuluinya hadir di dunia ini.

Diam...

Sekali lagi Kibum memilih tak melanjutkan perkataannya. "Lalu apa yang kau inginkan? Kau ingin ke bar atau panchiko?"

"Aku ingin menghancurkan Suzaku clan"

Hening...

Kyuhyun mendongak, menatap wajah dingin kakaknya. Ia tersenyum kemudian saat sang kembaran mengelus surai kecoklatannya, memberikan sebuah rangsangan sayang yang amat sangat ia sukai. "Lakukan apa yang kau mau, oni—chan. Aku di sampingmu"

Kibum tersenyum simpul. Bukankah ini gila? Tentu saja ini gila. Karena ke dua kakak beradik itu. Suzaku Kibum dan Suzaku Kyuhyun berasal dari sebuah keluarga yakuza Jepang yang paling di takuti. Yang mereka adalah Suzaku clan dan artinya mereka ingin menghancurkan keluarga mereka sendiri.

"Tapi Oni—Chan" Kyuhyun menyamankan dirinya di bahu Kibum. "Hmm..." hanya gumaman tanpa maksud. "Bantu aku bertemu Chanyeol—kun terlebih dahulu"

_Kibum dan Kyuhyun, si kembar dari Keluarga Suzaku yang terkenal. Si kembar non identik dengan kepribadian yang jauh berbeda. Sang kakak yang pendiam, rapi dan tradisional dengan si adik yang terkesan manis, dan kebaratan. Lahir di Osaka dan di besarkan oleh yakuza berdarah dingin—Suzaku Rain. Shinigami Suzaku itulah yang dikatakan._

%ika. Zordick%

"Kekekekeke..." suara kekehan itu terdengar menggema di sepanjang koridor sekolah mereka. Suara ringkihan pilu terdengar dari bibir lain mengiringi suara tawa setan yang seolah membuat jantung turut berdetak takut.

Jungsoo berusaha membuka matanya saat CAP—si pemilik tawa kekehan itu menarik rambut pirang Heechul. Miris memang, selama ini Jungsoo hanya melihat wajah cantik penuh kesombongan sang lelaki cantik itu. Tapi kini, karena dia, menolong dia sang lelaki cantik babak belur dan tak berdaya.

"Ja... jangan dia!" seolah lidah Jungsoo kelu untuk mencegah segala yang di lakukan CAP pada Kim Heechul—seseorang yang baru mengakuinya sebagai sahabat. Bodoh memang, seharusnya ia menghentikan Heechul untuk datang ke sekolah pagi ini. "Kenapa? Jungsoo—ah, merasa kasihan melihat pacarmu hmm?"

Jungsoo dapat melihatnya buliran air mata yang mengalir di sudut mata Heechul. Rasa sakit mulai merasuki hatinya. Kenapa rasanya melihat orang di bulli lebih menyakitkan daripada saat tubuhnya yang di pukuli? Apakah ini yang selama ini di rasakan Heechul untuknya? "HENTIKAN!" pekik Jungsoo.

GREEB...

Dalam satu hentakan, salah satu anak buah CAP menarik rambutnya kasar. "Baby Punk Jungsoo" seru mereka kegirangan menyemprot sebuah cairan yang entah apa itu pada rambut hitam Jungsoo. "Apa yang kalian lakukan?" masih berusaha menolong. Heechul menyentakkan tubuhnya, menggapai tubuh Jungsoo, tak membiarkan cairan itu merubah warna rambut Jungsoo yang terlihat mulai menguning.

"Waw... pasangan gay memang yang terbaik untuk dilihat. Katakan padaku siapa yang uke!" seringgaian bak setan itu terlihat menjadi lebih mengerikan. CAP mendorong tubuh Heechul agar jatuh di atas tubuh Jungsoo. "Heechul—ssi, apa kau baik-baik saja?" pertanyaan yang membuat Heechul mau tak mau kembali meneteskan air mata. Sisi lemah lelaki cantik itu terlihat sudah.

Dipeluknya erat seragam bagian depan tubuh Jungsoo, menangis tersedu di sana. "Aku ingin pergi dari sini! Aku tak ingin begini" racau Heechul dengan isakkan lirih yang terdengar begitu menyakitkan di telinga Jungsoo.

"Hoi! Cepat ambil kamera! Foto ini, foto!" CAP kembali tertawa meremehkan. "Aku bukan gay, jangan jauhi aku kumohon" kembali memori-memori masa lalu berputar di kepala Heechul. Tentang dia yang di katai sebagai lelaki abnormal karena wajahnya yang cantik. "Aku bukan gay"

"Aku tahu" suara bak malaikat itu terdengar. Heechul mendongak, begitu menenangkan jiwanya yang serasa hancur. "Kau sahabatku, Heechul—ssi" elusan lembut di kepala Heechul membuat Heechul sadar, lelaki pecundang di otaknya itu bukanlah selemah yang ia kira. Rambut hitam yang menjadi pirang akibat cairan aneh yang tadi di semprotkan ke rambutnya entah mengapa membuat Jungsoo menjadi sosok yang amat sangat kuat di matanya.

Jungsoo memapah tubuh Heechul, mengeluarkan sorot dingin yang amat berani dari bola mata kecoklatan miliknya untuk CAP. Mundur... entah kenapa. Mungkin karena takut, atau karena getir melihat perubahan yang begitu mencolok. "Sampah!" satu kata yang membuat CAP membulatkan matanya. Jungsoo sungguh sudah lancang sekarang.

Sekuat tenaga Jungsoo berlari sambil memapah tubuh Heechul. "Lari!" pekiknya.

%ika. Zordick%

"Hah... hah..." Jungsoo dan Heechul sibuk mengatur nafas mereka di dalam gang sempit yang menjadi tempat persembunyian mereka. "Kau gila!" pekik Heechul menjitak pelan kepala Jungsoo.

"Lebih baik gila dari pada mati!" balas Jungsoo tak ingin kalah. Heechul terdiam sejenak, benar juga, jika Jungsoo tak menariknya untuk lari mungkin saja ia hanya tinggal kenangan di bawah kaki CAP.

Jungsoo menatap Heechul kemudian, "Pinjamkan aku kekuatanmu Chullie!"

"Eh...?"

"Aku akan menunjukkan pada mereka bahwa aku bukanlah seorang pecundang"

Sebuah senyuman terukir di bibir Heechul. "Akan kubuktikan padamu, bahwa kau bisa menendang pantat si pecundang CAP itu!"

TBC

Chap2 : Obsesion

"Si kembar Suzaku clan akan ke Seoul kurasa ini kesempatan kita untuk berubah nasib, Leeteuk—ah"|"Kau bisa berbahasa Inggris atau Jepang?"|"Tidak... kalau begitu artinya kita sedang berbicara omong kosong"|"Tangkap pencopet itu!"|"Namaku Kim Ryeowook, siswa yang selalu mendapat juara satu"|

Hah... inilah dia FF yang telah di janjikan. Hais... tokoh-tokohnya masih belum terlihat ternyata sodara-sodara. Masih Jungsoo, Heechul, Kibum dan Kyuhyun. Tokoh-tokoh akan segera bermunculan seiring bertambahnya chap.

Akhir kata...

Repiuw ye... ahak,.. ahak...


	2. Obsesion

**EnKeyDoubleyou**

**Cast: SuperJunior 13 + 2, and Other**

**Summary: Dia hanya bocah yang selalu di bully. Hanya ingin berubah menjadi lebih baik, hanya tak ingin menjadi pecundang. Park Jungsoo berubah menjadi seorang yang ingin menguasai dunia. "Impianku adalah meletakkan dunia di tangan ini dengan kalian sebagai pionnya"**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Suspense, Friendship, Crime**

**Disclaimer: Semua milik Tuhan. Cerita ini milik ika zordick dan Dia *nunjuk Kim Kibum* is mine**

**Warning: Typos, akan ada adegan adrenalin (mungkin), apapun dalam cerita ini jangan di tiru! APAPUN! Yang menurut anda tidak baik.**

**%**ika. Zordick%

Chap 2 : Obsesion

Seorang remaja melangkahkan kakinya memasuki koridor panjang yang penuh dengan penindasan. Pakaiannya terlihat rapi, rambut kecoklatan yang membuatnya terlihat seperti anak SMP dari pada SMA. Tubuhnya yang pendek serta wajahnya yang terbilang imut menambah kesan tersebut padanya. Dia melangkah penuh percaya diri, seolah pemandangan di sekitarnya bukan sebuah masalah yang berarti.

Kim Ryeowook.

Itu nama yang tertulis dengan alphabet di nam tag seragamnya. Bukankah anak itu siswa baru? Apa dia tak merasa keheranan dengan kondisi sekolah yang mungkin jauh dari harapannya sebelum memasuki sekolah yang berisi kumpulan anak nakal tersebut? Yah.. entah sejak kapan sekolah yang masuk dalam deretan sekolah terbaik terbaik tersebut menjadi sekolah memprihatinkan.

Ryeowook memamerkan senyuman manisnya saat ia berdiri tepat di depan tulisan yang menjadi peraturan baru sekolah. Hukum yang menyatakan "Yang kuat hidup bebas, yang lemah tundukkan wajahmu dan menghilanglah dari dunia"

"Kata-kata yang indah" gumamnya semu.

_Kim Ryeowook, siswa yang mempunyai kebiasaan aneh berpindah dari sekolah satu ke sekolah yang lain. Dia selalu memperoleh juara satu di sekolah manapun ia berada, kemudian ia berpindah lagi. Menguasai akademik dengan sangat baik. Berprinsip hidup "Untuk apa punya teman, jika kau bisa berada di puncak"._

BRUAAAKK...

Ryeowook terdorong ke depan, saat tiba-tiba ada yang menyenggol bahunya. Ia menoleh mendapati sosok CAP yang sedang menyeringgai padanya. Ia tersenyum begitu manisnya, membungkuk formal. "Pagi chingu" sapanya ramah.

"Kau siapa heh?"

"Aku Kim Ryeowook, siswa yang selalu mendapat juara satu"

Langsung saja tawa nyaring memecah di sana. Membuat Ryeowook memiringkan kepalanya bingung, ada apa dengan orang yang ada di hadapannya ini? Untuk apa tertawa dengan begitu kencangnya? Ryeowook berdecak kemudian, akhirnya dengan otak pintarnya ia menyimpulkan sesuatu. "Ternyata memanggil koloninya, monyet kecil rupanya" gumamnya dengan suara kecil.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu?" CAP mendekatkan telinganya pada Ryeowook. Ryeowook menggeleng, dia meronggoh sakunya, siap memberikan suatu kejutan demi memastikan takkan ada yang mengganggu keinginannya untuk memperoleh juara satu di sekolah ini.

GREEEBB...

Begitu cepat, bahkan Ryeowook merasa dirinya sudah melayang di udara. Ia ditarik dengan kuat oleh sepasang err—salah. Dua lelaki berseragam sama dengannya, "KEMBALI KALIAN!" teriak CAP memanggil orang-orang yang berlari darinya.

%ika. Zordick%

Hosh...

Hosh...

Suara napas terdengar saling memburu. Tiga namja itu kini mencoba mengatur nafas mereka. Ryeowook mencoba mengisi paru-parunya yang sepertinya sudah lama tak merasakan berlari mengintari sekolah dan menaiki tangga gedung sekolah setinggi empat tingkat tersebut.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" salah satu dari mereka yang berwajah cantik bertanya pada Ryeowook. Ryeowook terdiam sejenak, matanya memancarkan kebahagiaan yang amat terlihat. "Hahahahahhaa" dia tertawa tiba-tiba. Ke dua orang yang membawanya berlari menautkan alis mereka. Ada apa gerangan dengan siswa baru itu? Apa dia gila?

"Itu menyenangkan! Memacu adrenalin! Lakukan lagi" terdengar begitu bersemangat, demi apapun rasanya Heechul berani bertaruh lelaki di hadapan mereka ini bukan orang biasa. Firasatnya menyatakan sesuatu yang tak enak. Jungsoo—lelaki selain pria cantik yang menarik Ryeowook tersenyum begitu indah. "Kita akan lakukan lagi kalau mereka menemukan kita"

"Kalau begitu biarkan mereka menemukan kita" pekik Ryeowook berusaha keluar dari persembunyian mereka. Heechul cepat menangkap tubuh mungil itu, mengunci pergerakannya dan mendekap mulut Ryeowook dengan tangannya.

...

Wusshh... suara angin berhembus terdengar merdu di telinga ketiganya. Ryeowook menatap satu per satu wajah dari dua teman barunya. Ya... dia harus mengakui bahwa ke dua orang yang baru di temuinya sebagai teman karena mereka telah membawanya ke tempat yang ia rasa menyenangkan dan memakan makanan buatannya.

"Ini enak" puji Jungsoo melirik Heechul di sampingnya. "Ya.. aku setuju. Sangat enak"

"Kalian menyukainya? Aku akan membuatkannya untuk kalian setiap saat jika kalian mau?"

"Benarkah?"

Ryeowook tersenyum, hatinya bersorak gembira. Ini kali pertama ia mendapatkan teman yang ingin makan bersamanya. Menikmati masakannya bersama. "Terima kasih, impianku terwujud kali ini"

"Eh.."

Sebuah senyuman yang terlihat sendu diperlihatkan Ryeowook kembali. Kedua orang yang baru di temuinya ini sungguh membuatnya merasa nyaman. "Biasannya tidak ada yang mau berteman dengan sang juara satu kan? Biasanya semua orang akan berteman denganku kalau aku memberikan mereka jawaban saat ujian dan mengerjakan PR mereka kan?"

Jungsoo menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal "Kau membicarakan apa? Apa kau ingin memperoleh juara satu?"

Sekali lagi Ryeowook tergugup. Benar.. bahkan kedua orang di hadapannya ini tak tahu bahwa ia memperoleh juara satu setiap saatnya. Dia menggeleng, "Jadikan aku teman kalian"

%ika. Zordick%

Dua langkah remaja dengan seragam sekolah khas jepang kini terdengar di koridor rumah besar bak istana. Orang-orang membungkuk dalam hanya untuk menunjukkan betapa ketakutan dan hormatnya pada si kembar yang sepertinya terkesan acuh dengan segalanya. Di tangan mereka menggenggam pedang mereka masing-masing.

"Hoi... Suzaku's twins" seorang lelaki dengan eyeliner mencolok mengangkat sebelah tangannya, tangan satunya di masukkannya ke dalam saku celananya. Memberikan sebuah salam nonformal yang ditujukan kepada si kembar non identik. Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya bosan—sedikit tidak suka dengan seorang penjilat—menurutnya, sementara sang kakak dari si kembar—Kibum masih tetap setia dengan wajah stoiknya yang dingin.

"Dimana otosha?" tanya Kyuhyun mewakili kakaknya yang memang jarang berbicara. Baekhyun—lelaki dengan eyeliner mencolok itu menunjuk sebuah ruangan dengan dagunya. Sebuah senyuman mengerikan terlihat dibibirnya kemudian. "Beliau menunggu kalian diruangannya"

Kyuhyun melirik ke arah Kibum, sang kakak mengangguk memberi isyarat dan kemudian mereka melangkah bersamaan menuju ruangan sang ayah—kepala clan suzaku. Krieeet... Kyuhyun mendorong pintu besar yang membantasi ruangan yang di tunjukkan pada mereka. Suara erangan dan desahan langsung terdengar menusuk gendang telinga si kembar. Cukup membuat Kyuhyun menggeram marah dan ekspresi stoik Kibum mengeras.

"Ehem!" Kyuhyun berdehem keras, membuat lelaki kekar yang tengah bercumbu dengan seorang wanita asing di singgasananya menghentikan kegiatannya. "Ahh... anak-anakku, kalian sudah datang?" senyuman menawan di tunjukkan oleh lelaki bermata sipit bagaikan bulan sabit tersebut. Ia segera beranjak dari kursinya, merapikan jas yang sudah tak berbentuk di tubuhnya.

"Aku sudah mendapat laporan atas kerja kalian. Sekali lagi kau hebat Kyuhyun-kun" Ia memeluk erat tubuh Kyuhyun, remaja itu tak membalas. Ia kemudian beralih melirik Kibum, "Oh... Kibum—kun kau pintar dan luar biasa seperti biasa, tidak membunuh semuanya dan kau membuat para manusia sampah itu menjadi bidak klan suzaku. Ottosa memaafkan kebiasaanmu yang membunuh orang kita kali ini sayang" saat tubuh itu hendak memeluk Kibum, pedang bersarung hitam milik Kyuhyun tepat memotongnya. Lelaki bertubuh kurus itu cepat mencegah pelukan yang memang tak di sukai dan mengancam kakaknya.

"All right... maafkan ottosa, suruh adikmu menurunkan pedangnya, Kibum"

"Jaga jarak dengan oni—chan" perintah Kyuhyun mutlak yang membuat seseorang yang diketahui sebagai ayah mereka tersebut melangkahkan kakinya mundur. Diapun sangat jelas mengetahui bahwa Kyuhyun cukup nekat menebas kepalanya jika sang kakak merasa terancam.

Kyuhyun menurunkan pedangnya, Kibum masih lurus menatap pada sang wanita asing yang sayu balas menatapnya. "Kau menginginkannya, Kibum—kun? Ottosa akan menghadiahkannya untukmu"

"Siapa nama lelaki ini?" Kibum membuka suaranya, tangannya menunjuk ke depan wajah ayahnya. "Mmmmhhh..." wanita asing tersebut mengerling nakal pada Kibum, terlihat cukup tertarik pada lelaki yang masih setia dengan wajah stoiknya. "Suzaku Rain" jawab sang wanita mencoba beranjak dengan cara yang begitu sensual.

"What's his wife name?" Lanjut Kibum

"I don't know"

"Iie..." Rain cepat hendak menarik wanita asingnya, mencoba menjauhkan dari salah satu anak kembarnya. CRASSSHHH... namun sepertinya ia terlambat karena darah memuncrat tepat mengotori jas yang sedang ia kenakan. "Jika kau menyewa pelacur, pastikan dia tahu nama ibuku" Kibum mengibas pedang miliknya kemudian kembali menyimpannya. Seolah tak melakukan apapun, ia berbalik.

"Kami mengumandangkan perang untukmu, ottosa. Akan kami buat ibu tersenyum di surga melihat kematianmu dan suzaku clan" Kyuhyun menyeringgai kemudian mengikuti langkah Kibum keluar dari kediaman mereka.

%ika. Zordick%

Alunan suara biola terdengar merdu, seorang pemuda dengan emo style memandang sekitarnya. Ia memainkan sesekali gelas yang berisi es batu di tangannya. "Yesung—ssi" seorang lelaki berwajah aegyo memamerkan senyumannya. Mengulurkan tangannya untuk di sambut oleh Yesung.

Tak bergeming Yesung hanya fokus pada gelas yang tengah dimainkannya. "Lee Sungmin" si lelaki aegyo masih tak mau menyerah. Apapun yang terjadi ia harus mendapatkan Yesung untuk bergabung dengannya.

"Cukup bayar aku dan aku akan membunuh siapapun yang kau mau" Yesung melirik sedikit sang lelaki manis yang masih tetap tersenyum begitu polosnya. Sungmin meletakkan jari telunjuknya di depan bibirnya sendiri, memasang pose aegyo untuk ke sekian kalinya. "Hmm.. sayangnya aku tidak punya uang untuk membayarmu"

"Kalau begitu jangan berbicara, lelaki kelinci" Yesung bangkit dari kursinya, sedikit menghempas gelas yang sedari tadi di pegangnya. Kesal juga di permainkan seperti ini, dia seorang pro dan bagaimana bocah di hadapannya ini memanggilnya tapi tak menawarkan sesuatu yang bisa menghasilkan uang untuknya.

Sungmin menunjukkan sebuah kartu, "Diamond?" Yesung bergumam saat melihat kartu as diamond yang tengah di tunjukkan oleh Sungmin. "Alice in the wonderland, jika aku tak mendapatkanmu. Aku dan kau akan mati secara bersamaan"

Yesung menaikkan sebelah alisnya, bukannya ia tak mengenal organisasi yang dipimpin oleh seorang wanita bernama Alice tersebut. Dia hanya tak menyangka bahwa sekarang ia tengah di rekrut secara paksa oleh seorang personilnya. "Tapi aku tak tertarik"

"Jika kau merasa aku ingin menetap di dalam organisasi ini kau salah, teman. Bantu aku keluar dan aku akan membantumu juga"

"Tch!"

_Lee Sungmin, lelaki manis yang menjadi seorang anggota Alice in the wonderland—organisasi penguasa pasar gelap dan penjualan senjata api. Menguasai lebih dari 398 akses perdagangan dunia hitam. Mengenal jutaan jenis senjata dibalik tampang imutnya. _

_Kim Yesung, pembunuh bayaran yang lebih suka bekerja solo. Menguasai berbagai penggunaan senjata api dari jenis terkuno sampai terbaru. Mantan agen elit interansional dan menjadi buronan yang tak pernah tertangkap. _

%ika. Zordick%

Jungsoo menatap Heechul tak berkedip. "Kau serius?" tanyanya mengulangi pertanyaan yang sama untuk kesekian kalinya. Ryeowook mengunyah makanannya, menatap bergantian Jungsoo dan Heechul di hadapannya. Heechul mengangguk antusias, "Begitulah yang kudengar dari berita yang beredar"

"Si kembar Suzaku clan akan ke Seoul kurasa ini kesempatan kita untuk berubah nasib, Jungsoo—ah" sekali lagi dan untuk kesekian kalinya Heechul mengulang kata-katanya. "Jika mereka bergabung dengan kita, CAP akan bertekuk lutut di kaki kita" ungkap Heechul antusias.

"Tapi ngomong-ngomong si kembar Suzaku clan itu siapa?"

Krikk...

Krikk...

Ryeowook bahkan ingin menyemburkan makanan di mulutnya ke wajah Jungsoo. Kenapa orang yang mereka angkat sebagai leader mereka ini begitu idiot? "Astaga! Jadi kau tidak tahu dan kau berpura-pura antusias? Please..." ungkap Ryeowook tak terima.

"Begitulah" cengir Jungsoo yang langsung mendapat deplakan maut dari Heechul. "Si kembar Suzaku clan itu legenda yakuza mafia. Mereka lebih muda dari kita mungkin, tapi mereka sudah amat terkenal di Jepang karena jasa mereka menaikkan nama clan Suzaku" jelas Ryeowook yang hanya di sambut dengan acara manggut-manggut oleh Jungsoo.

"Ahh... itu hebat! Kita harus mendapatkan mereka"

"Kurasa itu sangat sulit. Yang kudengar mereka membuang clan Suzaku yang begitu besar apalagi dengan gank sekolah yang hanya terdiri dari tiga orang seperti kita" ungkap Ryeowook yang cukup drastis menghancurkan harapan kedua rekannya.

"Heechul—ah, apa kau bisa berbahasa Jepang atau Inggris?" Jungsoo melirik pada Heechul. Heechul menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Ia menggeleng kemudian "Tidak"

"Tidak... kalau begitu artinya kita sedang berbicara omong kosong" pekik Jungsoo menjambak rambutnya yang sudah memirang akibat insiden beberapa hari yang lalu frustasi. "Begitulah" ungkap Ryeowook ceria.

"Aishh~~" Heechul ikut mengacak rambutnya sendiri frustasi.

%ika. Zordick%

Sekali lagi Heechul dan Jungsoo menghela nafas mereka. "Kalian sedang berbagi kesialan denganku? Tolong berhentilah menghela nafas" omel Ryeowook sambil mengemut lolipopnya. "Kita tak ada harapan" gumam Heechul lirih. "Kita tamat" sambung Jungsoo lebih lirih.

"God..." Ryeowook memutar bola matanya bosan. Demi apapun, tidak biasanya kegiatan menunggu kereta api bawah tanah akan menjadi semembosankan ini. Biasanya ada saja penuturan bodoh nan konyol dari dua temannya tersebut.

"Tangkap pencopet itu!" teriak seorang pria bertubuh besar yang kini tengah mengejar seorang yang menggenakan topi biru menembus keramaian. Jungsoo, Heechul dan Ryeowook sontak melihat kearah sang pencopet yang tepat melintas di depan mereka. Cepat... itu yang ada di benak ketiganya saat tangan mereka seorang membeku tak bisa menangkap sang pencopet yang jelas tepat bisa mereka lihat melewati tubuh mereka.

"Baiklah.. baiklah... ayo kita taruhan! Aku yakin pencopet itu takkan tertangkap" seorang lelaki bertubuh tambun dengan seragam sekolah berbeda dari Jungsoo, Heechul dan Ryeowook terlihat mengibas-ngibaskan uang di hadapan beberapa orang temannya. "Baiklah aku merasa dia akan tertangkap" ungkap temannya yang lain memberikan uang mereka pada sang lelaki tambun.

"Kalau begitu, bolehkah aku mengganti taruhanku?"

"Hei.. kau curang, kau akan memilih pilihan yang sama dengan kami" protes yang lain.

"Tidak, aku akan menebak kalau pencopet itu akan di tabrak oleh Kereta yang melintas" ungkap sang lelaki tambun. "Eh..." Heechul mengerjabkan matanya tak percaya mendengar percakapan tersebut. Cepat ia menolehkan kepalanya kembali pada sang pencopet yang masih berlari dari kejaran massa.

TIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNTT...

Suara klakson kereta api listrik terdengar. Rasanya Heechul mulai bergidik, karena sang pencopet sepertinya melihat kearah kiri dan kanannya. "Tidak... JANGAN!" teriak Jungsoo yang sepertinya mengerti apa yang akan di lakukan oleh sang pencopet.

Sret... dapat dilihat ukiran senyum di wajah dibalik topi yang dikenakannya. BUGHHH...

"HYAAAAAAAAAAAAA" suara teriakan menggema saat beberapa orang dengan jelas melihat tubuh sang pencopet tertabrak oleh kereta. "Berikan uang kalian! Aku menang" sang lelaki tambun merampas uang dari teman-temannya yang masih memasang wajah tak percaya melihat aksi sang pencopet.

BRUUUKK...

Ryeowook terduduk di lantai. Wajahnya terlihat langsung memucat, "Apa aku sedang menonton film gantz? Ini mengerikan" ungkapnya. "Hubungi pihak keamanan!"

"Tidak usah" seorang lelaki dengan seragam berantakan dan bersurai blonde menampakkan gummy smilenya. "Ini biasa terjadi, kau hanya akan dianggap berhalusinasi karena mayat pencopet itu tak pernah di temukan"

"APA INI ADEGAN GANTZ?" teriak Ryeowook dengan suara cempreng menggema. Lelaki dengan gummi smile itu menggeleng. "Mungkin adegan Kid si pencuri" jawabnya mengulurkan tangan pada Ryeowook. Orang-orang juga terlihat tidak terlalu peduli, mereka memasuki kereta dan meninggalkan beberapa orang saja di stasiun tersebut.

Ryeowook menerima uluran tangan tersebut dan lelaki bergummy smile itu langsung menariknya, membuatnya tubuh ringannya terangkat. Heechul menatap geram pada lelaki tambun yang tadi menjadikan nyawa orang sebagai bahan taruhannya. "Hei KAU!" pekik Heechul geram.

"Baiklah, ayo taruhan, apakah orang yang memekik padaku ini lelaki atau perempuan" sang lelaki tambun seolah tak menghiraukan Heechul. Ia malah mengajak Ryeowook, Jungsoo dan lelaki dengan gummy smile untuk bertaruh tentang gender Heechul.

"Dia wanita" jawab si gummy smile penuh percaya diri.

BUGHHH...

Tas di tangan Heechul tepat mengenai kepala si gummy smile. "AKU LELAKI BRENGSEK!"

"Sabar Heechul—ah!" Jungsoo berusaha menenangkan.

"Maafkan aku, hei... kenalkan aku! Namaku Lee Hyuk Jae"

_Lee Hyuk Jae, salah satu anggota gank motor Seoul yang cukup terkenal yang sayangnya gank motor tersebut hanya beranggotakan dirinya seorang. Ahli track, suka kecepatan. Setidaknya dia orang yang ramah jika tak berhubungan dengan mesin._

"Kim Ryeowook, ini Kim Heechul dan ini Park Jungsoo" Ryeowook segera menyambut tangan Hyukjae, bermaksud beramah tamah. "Lalu kau?" Hyukjae menunjuk sang lelaki tambun. "Aku bukan bagian dari mereka"

"Lalu apa kau bagian dari si pencopet itu?"

"Hei.. jangan samakan aku dengan dia!" sang pencopet tiba-tiba muncul di belakang Hyukjae dengan wajah yang masih di tutupi oleh topi birunya. "Berhentilah menjadikanku bahan taruhan, gendut!"

"Tch! Aku Shin Donghee, panggil Shindong saja" sang lelaki tambun mengucapkan namanya setelah berdecih. Ia memasang senyuman di wajahnya, berharap bahwa si pencopet takkan memukulinya setelah ketahuan dengan kurang ajarnya menjadikan sang pencopet yang tampaknya seusia dengan mereka menjadi objek taruhannya. "Aku ingin berteman dengan kalian" ia cepat merangkul tubuh Hyukjae.

_Shin Donghee, lelaki dengan berat badan diatas rata-rata. Licik, hobi berjudi dan sialnya dia selalu menang. Menjadikan segala hal sebagai objek taruhan. _

Eunhyuk—Lee Hyukjae melirik pada sang pencopet. Ia meronggoh sakunya, mengeluarkan sekeping uang seratus won. TAANGG... akurat dan cepat, kamera yang terletak di sudut stasiun pecah akibat seratus won yang di lempar dengan kecepatan dan kekuatan yang terlatih. Eunhyuk menyengir "Kini kau bisa menunjukkan wajahmu, tuan pencopet"

Si pencopet membuka topi birunya, menunjukkan senyuman yang terlihat begitu polos. "Lee Donghae, kalian hebat karena tak mengetahui aku telah mati"

Sejujurnya, Heechul ingin sekali menghantukkan kepalanya ke dinding. Cerita dari mana yang mengetahui bahwa si pencopet ini tidak mati. Ia bahkan sudah membayangkan bahwa si Donghae ini telah gepeng tak berbentuk di rel sana. Berbeda dengan Ryeowook yang malah berpikir bahwa ini seolah cerita hantu halusinasi yang amat sangat hebat dan seram.

Jungsoo, entahlah? Dia hanya tersenyum penuh makna menatap satu persatu manusia yang baru saja dikenal oleh mereka.

_Lee Donghae, pencopet dan pencuri ulung yang terobsesi menjadi tokoh seperti Kid si pencuri dalam salah satu komik favoritnya. Menguasai beberapa trik sihir yang menjadikannya seperti hantu._

"Apa kita ketinggalan kereta?" sebuah suara menginterupsi acara berkenalan di stasiun tersebut. Mereka beralih menatap dua lelaki dengan pakaian tradisional Jepang yang terlihat mencolok yang dipakai salah satunya, juga benda panjang yang di bungkus rapi di tangan mereka masing-masing. Belum lagi, bahasa Jepang yang terdengar jelas di telinga mereka.

"Sumimasen" salah satu dari kedua orang yang tak berpakaian tradisional menghampiri Heechul. Dapat dilihat wajah Heechul yang memucat, apa yang harus ia lakukan? Ia bahkan hanya mengetahui arti "Haik" yang sering di ucapkan dengan penuh penekanan.

"Jangan mendekatiku! Jangan! Tanyakan saja pada si gendut ini" Heechul buru-buru menarik tubuh Shindong. "Astaga,, aku hanya tau arti ganbatte di iklan mirai ocha!" ungkap Shindong jujur.

"Kyu—kun, Don't kidding with them!" seorang berpakaian tradisional menginterupsi kejahilan adiknya. "Gomenne, oni—chan. Maaf, apa kereta sudah berangkat?"

"Kau bisa berbahasa Korea, sialan!" maki Eunhyuk. "Siapa suruh kau terlihat begitu bodoh?" balas Kyuhyun—si adik diantara kedua orang tersebut.

"Aishh..."

"Kyu—kun"

"Ahh... iya oni—chan"

"Minta maaf" begitu datar bahkan terdengar begitu dingin. Kyuhyun membungkukan kepalanya. "Mianhe" katanya. Ia tak ingin membuat masalah dan sang kakak marah pada kelakuannya.

Kibum berjalan dan duduk di kursi tunggu yang tak terlalu jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Kyuhyun mengikutinya, mendudukkan dirinya tepat di samping sang kakak. Heechul menatap penasaran keduanya, ia seolah mengenal keduanya. "Kalian si kembar Suzaku?"

Trek... Kyuhyun mengangkat benda panjang yang ia bungkus, tatapan matanya yang tadinya ramah berubah menjadi dingin. Berbeda dengan Kibum, lelaki itu masih memejamkan matanya dan duduk dengan tenang. "Kalian mengenal kami?"

Shindong menelan ludahnya, ia jelas tahu duo bersaudara yang menjadi trending topic para mafia Korea di bebarapa tempat panchiko yang ia datangi. "Hebat sekali!" Eunhyuk menepuk tangannya. CTAANGG... koin ditangan Eunhyuk tepat hampir mengenai dahi Kibum jika saja tidak dengan cepat di tangkis oleh Kyuhyun.

"BERGABUNGLAH DENGAN KAMI!" teriak Jungsoo, Kibum bahkan sampai membuka matanya, retinanya tepat menatap pada lelaki berparas malaikat itu. "Kami harus mendapatkan anggota yang kuat seperti kalian"

"Baka" decih Kyuhyun, ia melirik Kibum dan sepertinya ia harus mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Sepertinya sang kakak sedikit menaruh minat. Mengapa ia tak pernah bisa menebak isi otak kakaknya itu?

"Untuk?" pertanyaan super singkat itu membuat seluruh manusia yang tadi menaruh perhatian pada Jungsoo kini melirik pada Kibum. "Menghentikan CAP, membuat diriku menjadi lebih berani. Aku tak ingin dinilai pecundang lagi!" jawab Jungsoo. "Aku lelah di pukuli, aku lelah untuk menunduk dan menyingkir dari jalan yang seharusnya menjadi tempatku melangkah. Aku ingin membalas tiap tatapan orang-orang itu bukan hanya menatap lantai dan darah ku yang berceceran diatas sana"

Semua orang terdiam, merasa iba dengan nasib buruk Jungsoo. Namun ada satu orang yang terkekeh meremehkan. Suzaku Kibum, ia terlihat tak terlalu peduli atas nasib buruk yang baru di ceritakan Jungsoo. "Lalu apa hubungannya denganku?" benar—inilah point utama. Kibum tak menginginkan bekerja pada seorang anak SMA yang hanya tahu membalas dendam pada sesamanya. Ia perlu lebih dari itu, ia perlu seseorang yang mempunyai obsesi yang lebih dari ayahnya.

"Oni—chan, kita bisa menolong dia" Kyuhyun mengambil suara. Menurutnya, membuang waktu sedikit takkan ada masalah untuk mereka. Mereka juga tak punya sesuatu yang mendesak. "Tidak, aku tak tertarik" cukup membuat Heechul kecewa mendengarnya.

Tatapan mata selembut malaikat itu berubah tajam. Menatap si kembar dengan hawa yang berbeda dari sebelumnya. Kyuhyun mundur selangkah, seolah mendapat ancaman, ia tak tahu tapi orang di hadapannya ini berbeda. Dia melirik pada Kibum, sang kakak memberikan isyarat aman padanya. Sepertinya instingnya salah mengartikan bahwa Jungsoo termasuk orang yang berbahaya.

"Impianku adalah meletakkan dunia ini di tanganku dengan kalian sebagai pionnya" suara Jungsoo membuat Heechul tersentak. Dia tak tahu bahwa Jungsoo akan mengatakan hal konyol seperti itu. "Lalu keuntungan yang kau berikan pada pionmu?" kali ini Kyuhyun tersenyum puas. Pantas saja kakaknya tertarik pada manusia ini.

"Apapun yang mampu ku berikan saat aku di puncak dunia"

Kibum membuka pembungkus pedangnya, menampilkan pedang bersarung putih panjang. Dibukanya sarungnya menunjukkan logam putih mengkilap seperti kaca yang terlihat amat tajam. Sreet... Kibum berdiri.

Dia melempar kuat pedang beratnya tersebut tepat ke arah Jungsoo, "AWAS!" Donghae berteriak, bermaksud mencegah pedang itu menancap di tenggorokan orang yang baru saja ia kenal tersebut. Tidak... Donghae pun tahu, pedang itu jauh lebih cepat, bahkan hampir sama dengan peluru senapan angin. CRASSHH...

Darah menetes membasahi lantai. Kibum menyeringgai, Kyuhyun tepat waktu membuat pedang tersebut meleset dari leher putih Jungsoo, ia mendorong tubuh kakaknya itu sedikit. "Meleset ya? Aku tak mempercayaimu" begitu santai dan tenang. Heechul rasanya ingin memaki manusia sombong bernama Kibum tersebut.

"Hampir saja.. hampir saja..." Donghae mengatur nafasnya yang memburu. Ryeowook bahkan sudah terduduk kembali di tempat ia berdiri, sementara Eunhyuk menatap pedang yang menancap dalam di dinding peron sebelah. Shindong menutup matanya erat, tubuhnya bergetar dengan hebatnya. "Oni—chan!" pekik Kyuhyun tak terima. Kali ini ia sungguh tak menerima perlakuan kakaknya yang dengan seenak jidatnya membunuh orang yang bahkan tak menyentuh mereka.

"Tapi aku mempercayaimu seperti kau percaya adikmu akan menghentikan tindakanmu dan membuat pedang itu meleset dari tenggorokanku"

Kyuhyun menatap tak percaya pada Kibum. Entahlah... akhirnya ia mengerti sedikit tentang pemikiran Kibum. Bergabung dengan Jungsoo mungkin akan membuka pengetahuannya untuk semakin mengerti kakaknya. "Siapa namamu?" tanya Kibum.

"Park Jungsoo"

"Ganti nama kampunganmu itu" potong Kyuhyun.

"Leeteuk, nama pria spesial bertampang malaikat ini adalah Leeteuk" Eunhyuk tersenyum, memamerkan gummy smilenya. "Karena aku memberimu nama, bisakah aku bergabung denganmu?" Jungsoo—Leeteuk mengangguk semangat.

"Bagus!" pekik Eunhyuk girang. "Lalu nama kalian?"

"Aku Kyuhyun dan ini oni—chanku, Kibum" sahut Kyuhyun, membantu Donghae mencabut pedang Kibum yang tertancap di dinding. Donghae kembali memasang wajah tak senangnya saat melihat Kyuhyun dengan mudahnya menarik pedang itu. Secepat kilat Donghae seolah menghilang membawa pedang itu pada Kibum. "Pedangmu" ucapnya yang tak juga di sambut oleh Kibum. "Biar aku memberikannya!" Kyuhyun mengambil alih pedang di tangan Donghae, memasukkan kedalam sarungnya dan memberikannya pada sang kakak.

PLAAAKK...

Semua mata melotot kaget. Kyuhyun bahkan menjatuhkan pedangnya ke lantai. Apa ini? Kibum di tampar oleh seorang lelaki bertampang manis dan polos. "Kau sombong sekali!" Donghae menunjuk muka Kibum. "Oni—chan!" Kyuhyun segera melihat pipi kakaknya yang memerah namun tak ada tetesan darah di sana.

"Ingat namaku, Kibum—ssi. AKU LEE DONGHAE! AKU AKAN MEMBUATMU MENCIUM KAKIKU SUATU HARI NANTI!" Kibum terdiam, mata hitamnya memerangkap mata kecoklatan yang terlihat begitu geram padanya. "He's save" sekali lagi Kibum memberi kode agar Kyuhyun tak segera memenggal kepala orang yang menyakitinya.

"Aku akan menunggunya. Kau bergabung?"

"Tentu saja, aku tak ingin kehilangan kesempatan"

Heechul dan Ryeowook langsung bertos ria. Sepertinya mereka mendapatkan banyak anggota kuat kali ini. Pencopet yang bisa menghilang seperti hantu siapa yang tak menginginkannya. "Bolehkah aku bergabung juga?" Shindong mengangkat tangannya takut.

Leeteuk menaikkan sebelah alisnya, Heechul langsung menggeleng kuat. "Dia harus masuk" Kyuhyun mengambil pedangnya yang tadi terjatuh. "Kita perlu akses untuk casino dan panchiko" sukses membuat Leeteuk menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Terima kasih"

TBC

Chp3 : Down

"Kita akan mendapatkan anggota Alice"|"Dia bahkan lebih rendah dari sampah"|"Aku bahkan tak pernah melihat siapapun menyentuhnya"|"Dia mempercayaimu, oleh karena itu ia menjabat tanganmu"|"Hemofilia?"|"BANGUN! JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKU!"|

Hah~

Semakin berkumpul, berkumpul...

Baiklah yang belum keliatan itu Siwon, Zhoumi, Henry, Hangeng dan Kangin.

Buat EXO, bahkan semua. Bwahahahaha XD

Jadi siapa yang punya ide untuk karakter EXO (berhubung saya tidak tahu) silahkan berikan kekreativannya...

Balasan review

Andrianiww : Kyuhyun untukmu dah Kibum untuk ka. Adil kan? Hahahaha... hmm. Iya, ini FF yakuzanya.

Nakazawa Ryu : yang tahu arti judul FF ini Cuma beberapa orang tertentu aja. Kalau pembalasan, tak bisa dibilang begitu karena Leeteuk cs mengambil musuh kelas hiu untuk selanjutnya. Bukan CAP lagi.

ChulMin : oke... Thanks for your attantion. Remember to review in this chap.

Raihan : mereka akan tetap 13 ditambah dua, tapi sepertinya Kibum akan bermasalah di chapter depan. Hahahahha...

Kim Yeun Gi : siiip.. ini di lanjut.

Tatta : sebenarnya yang lebih sadis di sini Yesung sih.. tapi tak apalah

AnnKyu : mereka belum keliatan psikonya. Hahahaha... bersabarlah.. bersabarlah...

IcEun : waduh... jangan bilang fans. Ka jadi gak enak. Wah... udah lama juga ya.. jaman Dark Reality yang bahkan sudah tergantikan dengan God Cheater. Sakit dah di katakan kasar. Kekekeke.. tapi itu memang gaya ka nulis, gak apa-apa dah. Terus... JRENG.. JRENG.. masalah kamu review, sepertinya ka butuh itu, tapi cukup di chapter terakhir aja kalau itu memang chapteran tapi kalau one shoot, harus review. Ka hanya ingin ngitung berapa orang yang baca karya ka.

hera3424 : oke... *nulis-nulis

Iblis : kalau banyak adegan berdarahnya, ka akan membuat FF ini di rated M lho... hahahaha.. *lirik good bye bibeh.

Osha Kim : Thankyou...

febri yustisia : kalau banyak yang minta mungkin ada sequel untuk God Cheater. Tapi Cuma aksi mereka dalam curi mencuri.

wiwi. zordick : itu memang seperti itu judulnya. Udah jangan dipermasalahin sayang.. gak baik buat kamu hahahahahahha... jangan kasih tau arti judulnya ya..

Kikyu RKY : mereka di sini tak terpisahkan, hahahha

laila. r. mubarok : itu dia muncul, malah membuat masalah dengan adegan menamparnya. Hahahaha... ninja asasin ya? Mungkin iya, ka paling suka kata-kata "Dia lebih terlihat seperti boyband"

p. ft. I : oke.. bakal ka update. Ngomong-ngomong nama kamu ini inisial kamu dengan sahabat atau pacar? Atau malah nama kamu?

Aiccyah. hangsang. sparkyu1208: aduh.. ka dicium... hahahaha

park seohwi : gak semua FF ka juga mereka jadi kembar non identik. Hanya saja mereka cocok kalau merusuh bersama.

red apple : bagus... jangan percaya pada Leeteuk aka jungsoo

AyuClouds69 : ciee.. yang seorang Jisi. Hahahaha...

Alif ryeosomnia : Ok... oke.. but don't call me with eonni. Cukup Ka, okeh... hahaha

Lee donghee990319 : bukan... *JDEEERR. Ini akan jauh berbeda dengan BWSG. Dan ini juga gak sama dengan GC. Karena di FF ini adalah bagaimana seorang Leeteuk mampu menggerakkan pionnya. Jadi, selamat menebak jalan ceritanya. Kalau bisa, ka kasih sequelnya GC.

Kyurielf : hahahahaa... soalnya mereka mempunyai tingkat kecocokan yang hebat, menurut ka.

Guest : kenapa kejam karena Leeteuk itu lemah. Bikin greget aja, *keliatan bener ka itu sering ng'bulli orang. Hubungan Leeteuk dan si kembar udah keliatan kan? Mereka tidak punya hubungan apapun.

Imsml : cara ngeriviewnya adalah jika tidak tahu apa reviewannya "SAYA SEORANG ELF! DAN SAYA CINTA SUPER JUNIOR" oke... hahahahaha...

GaemGyu92 : Kyuhyun memang selalu imut di setiap FF genre crime yang ka buat. Hahahhaha.. tapi di mata kibum -_-"

: CAP itu anak TEENTOP. Hahahaha... kalau kamu gak tau kamu bisa bayangin sebagai siapa saja yang kamu suka.

Haelfishy : nanti akan ada para yakuza, triad, mafia dan lain-lain dari seluruh dunia untuk menghancurkan mereka. Wait wait saja... (?)

Kim KyuLate L : sama ka... Kibum is mine *di bunuh

putriii : EXO memang ada tapi Cuma cameo saja, maaf ya,

volum48 : Tebak sendiri, yang tau di kasih hadiah XD

almighty magnae : Leeteuk bakal lebih gila dan sadis. Karena dia JRENG.. JRENG tokoh psyconya di sini. Kibum: kau membuka rahasianya -_-

Shin Joo : Heechul itu tangan kanan Leeteuk, orang yang melindungi Leeteuk sekaligus orang yang bisa membunuh Leeteuk. Nah... kalo nenek-nenek itu. Ayo selidiki kata-kata Heechul! Maka kau akan menemukan maksud adegan si nenek.

V. Dcho: memang biasanya apa yang dirasakan? Krik... krik... krik...

Kopi Luwak : Taonya di simpan sampai lebaran. Hahahahha...

Pearl Park : mereka semua anak SMA tapi ada yang senior ada yang junior. Ditebak aja, soalnya ka gak bisa deskripsikan kalau umur Kyuhyun hampir sama dengan umur Leeteuk. Hahahaha..

KimCha : itu udah muncul... ayo siapa lagi?

KyuChul : amiin... amiin... semoga saja. Kalau brother ship mereka, lebih kental di sini nantinya.

AdeViieRyeong9 : HAHAHAHHAHAHA... kamu sukses membuat ku ngakak karena kepolosanmu.

Echa Sk'ElfRyeosomnia : oke chagi (?)

Sisca Daisy Jinx : kiwook? Siapa bilang hayo? Kamu dapat berita darimana ini bakal jadi kiwook? Tidak kok..

Anonymouss : dia akan sangat sangat keren di chapter-chapter selanjutnya. Karena leeteuk kan memang tokoh utamanya

Bryan Andrew Cho : diusahakan.. tapi kalo lagi gak mood susah juga waktu di paksain. Jadi terkesan maksa bener waktu nulisnya.

syahreni. lubis : kalau istri tidak sah kibum, apakah ka udah kawin sirih sama kibum? *cium-cium kibum. Ka: sayang, kamu menikahi aku secara sirih? Kibum: sabar, kalau nikah sekarang ELF bakal bunuh kamu sayang. Ka: oke sayang... ntar lagi aja dah kita nikah sahnya (?)

LylaAkariN : unnya udah lewat -_- , ka telat doa

KyuLate : oke.. oke..

kim jae in elf1004 : untuk tau siapa tuh nenek-nenek, selidiki setiap kata-kata Heechul. Analisis dan ketemu apa rahasianya. Heechul ma leeteuk jelas berbeda di sini. Heechul orang yang berani tapi tidak mampu, tapi Leeteuk orang yang mampu tapi tak berani. Nah.. kalau diibaratkan sama kehidupan kita sehari-hari, kamu orang yang mana? Tujuan FF ini, untuk menunjukkan cara menutupi yang tidak mampu dan tidak berani.

Ciezie : gak banyak eonni.. udah di kurangin juga

Bluerose : ka aja yang nulis berasa emang aneh.. tapi tenang aja udah panggilan untuk mereka berdua aja dah.

Vic89 : CAP hanya orang kebetulan lewat hahahhaha XD

Chonurullau40 : bukan kok... jangan salah paham. Lama-lama kamu akan tahu sendiri siapa yang psyco kalau kamu selidiki dari Ffnya tanpa harus kasih tahu itu psyco. Ayo tebak!

ichigo song : selamat menyelidiki si nenek... hahahahaha.. itu ryeowook udah nongol.

YuraELF : karena kebetulan suka sama Teentop jadilah memasang CAP. Tidak seimbang tapi cukup menjadi pengenalan. Dia Cuma nongol sampai chap tiga. Selebihnya tidak, jadi untuk apa dikeluarkan yang seimbang. Baiklah... kau memang yang terhebat menebak, MV apa yang kutonton sebelum membuat FF ini. Ayo kita taruhan, apa yang terjadi di chapter tiga.


	3. Down

**EnKeyDoubleyou**

**Cast: SuperJunior 13 + 2, and Other**

**Summary: Dia hanya bocah yang selalu di bully. Hanya ingin berubah menjadi lebih baik, hanya tak ingin menjadi pecundang. Park Jungsoo berubah menjadi seorang yang ingin menguasai dunia. "Impianku adalah meletakkan dunia di tangan ini dengan kalian sebagai pionnya"**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Suspense, Friendship, Crime**

**Disclaimer: Semua milik Tuhan. Cerita ini milik ika zordick dan Dia *nunjuk Kim Kibum* is mine**

**Warning: Typos, akan ada adegan adrenalin (mungkin), apapun dalam cerita ini jangan di tiru! APAPUN! Yang menurut anda tidak baik.**

**%**ika. Zordick%

Chap 3 : Down

"Lee Sungmin—ssi" sebuah panggilan bernada tegas dari mulut seorang wanita cantik berambut blonde membuat seorang lelaki berperawakan imut yang tengah berdiri menunduk memandangi lantai tersentak. Ia mendongak, menampakkan senyuman manisnya. Wanita itu tersenyum tak kalah manis namun terkesan mengerikan di saat yang bersamaan.

Sungmin—sang lelaki yang mengenakan kaos casual pink dengan blazer putih di luarnya mencoba merapikan setelannya. Berjalan dengan langkah yang begitu tenang sekaligus percaya diri. "Yes, my princess Alice" membungkukkan sedikit tubuhnya menunjukkan keformalan.

"Beritahu aku berita baik darimu, kelinciku" Alice menopang kepalanya, menunjukkan gaya angkuh sekaligus malas jika saja ia mendengar berita yang buruk. "Aku mendapatkan Kim Yesung sesuai harapanmu, princess"

Sebuah seringgaian kepuasan terlihat di bibir merah milik wanita bernama Alice tersebut. "Yesung—ssi kemarilah!" panggilan manis nan lembut terdengar dari bibir Sungmin. Seorang lelaki dengan style emo memasuki ruangan yang terbilang berdesain mewah bak istana yang sedang di tempati Sungmin. "Tampan"satu kata terdengar dari bibir Alice saat mendapati sosok yang begitu ia nanti.

"Kau memang pintar Sungmin—ssi" Alice tertawa riang. Ia kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada lelaki lain yang kini bergerak gelisah di barisannya. "Baiklah serigala hebatku, dimana Suzaku's twins yang tampan?"

Terdiam seribu bahasa. Keringat dingin terlihat meluncur dari dahinya, menatap penuh harap belas kasih sang ratu mereka. "Aku tak mendapatkan mereka Princess"

"Apa maksudmu?" senyuman di wajah cantik sang ratu menghilang seketika—digantikan dengan ekspresi dingin yang terkesan amat mengerikan.

"Mereka terlalu kuat, aku banyak kehilangan anak buahku" bela sang serigala, tak berani menatap mata Alice—pimpinan mereka. "Jika mereka tak kuat aku takkan meminta mereka bergabung" suara Alice terdengar lagi. "Kau tahu aku tak ingin mendengar kata kegagalan kan?"

"Aku mengerti princess. Berikan aku satu kesempatan lagi!"

"Selamatkan dirimu!" seringgaian kini terlihat sudah. "Shit!" pekik sang lelaki mulai berlari secepat kilat ke arah pintu keluar ruangan singgasana sang ratu. "Bunuh dia Kim Yesung—ssi"

Yesung melirik ke Sungmin sekilas, lelaki itu tak menunjukkan ekspresi larangan untuknya.

Ceklek...

DOORR... DOOR...

Dua buah peluru tepat mengenai kepala bagian belakang lelaki yang berusaha melarikan diri tersebut. "Pintar... Kelinciku, untuk selanjutnya aku serahkan padamu"

"Sebuah kehormatan yang mulia"

"Dan satu lagi, si kembar akan menjadi rajaku. Jangan sampai tergores sedikitpun"

%ika. Zordick%

Tep...

Tep...

Suara langkah terdengar begitu bersemangat. BRAAKK... Heechul membuka pintu kediamannya yang terbilang amat sederhana. "SELAMAT DATANG DIRUMAHKU!" teriaknya riang dan Leeteuk hanya terkikik karena itu.

Kyuhyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya, melirik kakaknya yang hanya memandang sekitar dengan datar. Demi rumah mewah yang selama ini mereka tempati, tempat ini bahkan tak lebih luas dan lebih bersih dari kandang peliharaan mereka saat di Jepang. "Kita akan tinggal di sini?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada sedikit khawatir dan jijik.

Mendudukkan dirinya di tempat tidur. "Tentu saja, jika kita menginap di hotel, Suzaku's Family akan mudah menemukan kita" jawab Kibum santai merebahkan dirinya kemudian. "Aku lelah, biarkan aku tidur"

"Iya nii—san" cepat Kyuhyun bergerak menghampiri Kibum. Menarik selimut hingga setinggi dada kakaknya. "Kau juga cepatlah tidur otoutou... jangan terlalu lelah"

"Hai" Kyuhyun patuh.

"Cepat sekali dia tertidur" Leeteuk melirik pada Kibum yang terlihat tak berlelap di sana. "Dia tak pernah tertidur" ungkap Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum sendu.

"Eh..."

"Sudahlah lupakan itu, untuk selanjutnya aku berencana untuk merekrut anggota Alice" potong Kyuhyun sebelum Leeteuk bertanya lebih jauh tentang kakaknya. "Alice?"

"Ya"

%ika. Zordick%

Seorang pemuda tampan membolak balik sebuah majalah di tangannya. Melirik sesekali pada seseorang pemuda bertubuh lebih mungil darinya, bermata sipit yang tengah menggunakan rantai yang membelenggu lehernya. Seperti... err—anjing kecil yang sedang berdiri di samping majikannya.

"Henry" pemuda tampan yang sedang membolak balik bukunya menghembuskan nafas bosan sambil memanggil peliharaan kesayangannya. Henry—manusia yang bertingkah begitu patuh itu masih setia dengan wajah tanpa ekspresinya, ia melirik pada sang majikan. Tak mengucapkan sepatah kata apapun.

"Aku bosan, ayo kerjakan sesuatu yang menyenangkan!" ungkapnya menampilkan dimple di kedua pipinya. Membuat wajah tampannya lebih terlihat tampan dimata semua orang menganggungkannya.

Krieet...

Pintu terbuka, menunjukkan beberapa pelayan berpakaian serba hitam yang menghadangnya. "Tuan besar menyuruh kami untuk memastikan anda tetap diruangan anda tuan muda"

"Henry" sebuah panggilan membuat sang manusia patuh itu meronggoh sakunya. Mengeluarkan pisau dari sana, bergerak dengan cepat menghadang dan melukai satu persatu orang yang ingin melukai tuannya. "Tidak ada yang boleh melukai Siwon—ssi" hanya kata-kata itulah yang pernah keluar dari belahan bibirnya.

"Haiszz... kita harus membersihkan tubuhmu dulu, Henry. Kau berlumuran darah"

_Choi Siwon, si pewaris tunggal keluarga Choi yang kaya raya. Tuan muda yang membenci ketidak bebasan. Bercita-cita menjadi seorang yakuza suatu hari nanti. Mempunyai pengawal pribadi yang entah ia dapatkan darimana. Henry Lau, si boneka hidup miliknya._

%ika. Zordick%

"Ayolah nii—san" Kyuhyun merengek, di guncangnya tangan saudara kembarnya pelan—mencoba meluluhkan saudaranya. "Tukar pakaianmu, aku tak mau terlambat di hari pertamaku sekolah"

Kibum masih tak bergeming. Ia lebih memilih menyibukkan diri dengan merapikan kimononya. Leeteuk dan Heechul hanya saling bertatapan, mencoba bertukar pikiran agar Kibum ingin memakai seragam seperti yang mereka kenakan. Seragam sekolah yang jelas tak membuat orang berpikir mereka tua sebelum waktunya.

Sudah saatnya Kibum meninggalkan gaya klasik Jepangnya. Selain tak stylish—menurut Donghae, itu juga termasuk mencolok di negeri gingseng ini. "Kibum—ah, ayolah!" Heechul ikut memohon. Sementara itu, Shindong dan Eunhyuk yang memang sudah mengganti pakaian mereka dengan seragam baru tak memilih untuk ikut campur dalam acara 'Mari-merengek-demi-si-lelaki-klasik'.

Donghae sendiri sudah merasa geram dengan tingkah sok peduli tradisi oleh Kibum—musuh bebuyutannya. "HEI.. BRENGSEK! KAU KIRA UANGKU TIDAK HABIS MEMBELIKANMU SERAGAM HA?!" pekik Donghae kesal. Tidak bisa di pungkiri memang dialah yang membelikan seluruh perlengkapan sekolah untuk kumpulan anak-anak nakal yang tak punya masa depan yang tengah berkumpul disini.

Kibum mendongak, menatap tajam pada Donghae. "APA!? KAU MAU MENGGANTI UANGKU? KAU BUKAN KELUARGA SUZAKU LAGI BODOH! KAU TAK PUNYA UANG KEPARAT! JANGAN SOK MENGELUH DAN BERTINGKAHLAH SEPERTI ORANG MISKIN PADA UMUMNYA" Donghae kini menendang-nendang kaki tempat tidur tempat Kibum duduk bersila diatasnya.

Seluruh manusia yang berada di sana berubah menjadi siaga saat Kibum mengangkat pedangnya. Cepat di tariknya bungkusan seragam sekolah ditangan Donghae, berjalan gontai ke kamar mandi dan BLAAAMM... pintu tertutup.

"Sialan itu" decih Donghae.

%ika. Zordick%

"SELAMAT DATANG DI HELL HIGHSCHOOL!" pekik Ryeowook girang menyambut kedatangan anggota ganknya di sekolah. Sebuah senyuman lebar di tampilkan oleh siswa yang selalu mendapat juara satu tersebut. Kyuhyun yang tengah bergelayut manja di lengat Kibum tersenyum mendengarnya. Eunhyuk dan Shindong bahkan ikut melompat kegirangan entah untuk apa.

Leeteuk sekali lagi hanya bisa tertawa kecil dan Heechul menepuk dahinya melihat tingkah yang ia rasa aneh oleh kumpulan orang-orang yang entah bisa diandalkan atau tidak. Sedangkan Donghae, ia tersenyum penuh makna. Terlihat begitu senang sekaligus takjub—ia pertama kali menginjakkan ke sekolahan.

Ryeowook mengambil tempat di belakang Heechul. Sementara Heechul berdiri di sisi kanan di belakang Leeteuk—tangan kanan memang selalu berdiri di sana. "Kita belum mendapatkan tangan kirimu" ujar Ryeowook menyengir. "Kalau begitu berdirilah sementara waktu disana" senyuman malaikat terlihat di wajahmu, membuat semua orang mau tak mau ikut turut tersenyum demi membalasnya.

Bukan dengan menunduk lagi. Leeteuk berjalan kini dengan membusungkan dada dan penuh percaya diri. Dia tak perlu takut lagi akan manusia-manusia yang menyuruhnya untuk menjilat darahnya sendiri di lantai. Park Jungsoo sudah mati! Hanya ada Leeteuk! Orang yang akan menggenggam dunia ini di tangannya.

"Yang kuat hidup bebas, yang lemah tundukkan wajahmu dan menghilanglah dari dunia" Leeteuk tepat berhenti di ujung koridor. Membaca keras tulisan yang ada di dinding. Heechul melempar beberapa botol pilox ke arah Eunhyuk, Shindong dan Donghae.

Suara mendesis dari Pilox mulai terdengar, tanpa ragu mereka menghapus tulisan yang terkesan bodoh itu dengan menutupinya dengan warna hitam pekat. "APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?" sebuah suara menginterupsi.

Leeteuk menyeringgai dalam diamnya. Tak ada yang tahu apa yang ada di pikirannya. Di longgarkannya sedikit dasinya, memasukkan kedua telapak tangannya ke saku seragamnya. Ia melirik ke belakang tanpa mengubah posisinya berdiri, menatap dengan tatapan yang begitu dingin. Cukup menggentarkan pasukan CAP yang ada di belakang sana.

"Tch!" Cap berdecih. "Hei! PECUNDANG! Siapa yang mengizinkanmu untuk menghapus karya indahku?"

Tidak menggubris, Ryeowook masih gencar menunjukkan posisi dimana Eunhyuk, Shindong, Heechul dan Donghae menyemprot pilox di tangan mereka. Salah satu anggota CAP berjalan tergesa-gesa, menarik kuat tangan Eunhyuk yang masih sibuk dengan karya baru mereka. "Berisik sekali kau!" teriak Eunhyuk menyemprotkan pilox tersebut ke wajah salah satu anggota CAP yang menganggunya.

"HYAAA! MATAKU!" pekikan kesakitan terdengar. Ryeowook tertawa kegirangan, "Wajahnya menghitam, tapi ku yakin dia akan buta jika tak buru-buru di beri pertolongan pertama"

"Sialan! Berani sekali kau"

Leeteuk tak ambil pusing, di keluarkannya pilox berwarna putih dari dalam ranselnya. Begitu santainya, Leeteuk mulai menuliskan beberapa kata di dinding yang telah berlapis pilox hitam yang belum mengering. "This World is Mine"

"Ayo ke lapangan!" ajaknya kemudian sambil tersenyum layaknya seorang malaikat berjiwa iblis mengerikan.

%ika. Zordick%

Sorakan demi sorakan terdengar mengaung di sebuah ruang bawah tanah yang berukuran cukup luas. Deretan-deretan kursi seperti sebuah stadion pertandingan tinju tanpa di penuhi oleh orang-orang yang tengah mengeluarkan sorakan mengoyak sunyi. Ditangan mereka jelas terlihat kertas-kertas yang setengah remuk, diacungkan dengan begitu berambisi.

"Young woon! Kau sumber uangku!" beberapa diantara lelaki bertubuh besar berteriak histeris dengan emosi menggebu di tiap katanya. Terlihat di sana seorang lelaki dengan otot-otot yang tercetak di tubuhnya sedang meninju lawan yang berkulit hitam kelam—khas suku Afrika dan bertubuh jauh lebih besar darinya dengan tangan kosong.

"BANGUN BRENGSEK! HANCURKAN DIA!" pekikan dari kubu lawan yang tak ingin uang mereka lenyap begitu saja karena pertandingan yang terlihat kurang memuaskan itu terdengar.

Kenyataan memang.

Bahwa, lelaki korea asli itu. Yang kini berdiri di tengah ring sambil memukuli lawan dihadapannya jauh lebih kuat dan menang dengan mutlak atas sang juara bertahan.

_Kim Young woon atau dikenal dengan Kim Kangin, street fighter bawah tanah yang tak seorang pun pernah mendengar suaranya. _

%ika. Zordick%

Sebuah cengiran khas kekanakan yang dimiliki Donghae terlihat. Ia menggaruk lehernya yang sebenarnya menunjukkan kecanggungan di tengah halaman sekolah tempatnya berada sekarang. Demi muka datar dan sombongnya seorang Suzaku Kibum, ia merasakan sesal karena bergabung dengan gank lemah seperti gank yang di pimpin oleh Leeteuk.

Bagaimana tidak...

Jumlah mereka hanya... satu.. dua... Dia mulai menghitung, dan astaga dia mendapatkan angka delapan untuk jumlah mereka keseluruhan. Sementara itu para bocah yang seusia dengannya, yang berdiri dihadapannya dengan memegang rantai, kayul, tongkat baseball atau sejenisnya yang bisa menjadi senjata berjumlah jauh lebih banyak. Terkesan mendominasi secara jumlah.

Shindong—sang penjudi sepertinya tidak dapat diandalkan soal perkelahian. Hal ini terbukti dengan dia yang lebih memilih menjual kemungkinan atas sesuatu yang mewakili nyawanya. Heechul sama halnya, ia terlihat menelan ludah tak percaya. Sepertinya ia akan mati hari ini. Oh... sepertinya ia harus menulis surat wasiat, berharap ia akan dikuburkan secara layak jikalau ia mati hari ini juga.

"Ini yang kalian pesankan" teriak Ryeowook ceria membawakan dua buah pedang kayu yang dia ambil dari klub kendo. Diserahkannya dua pedang kayu tersebut pada si kembar Suzaku.

"Terlalu ringan" protes Kyuhyun memajukan bibirnya setelah mengayunkan pedang kayu ditangannya. "Tidak akan menimbulkan luka yang terlalu berat jika kena" sambung Kibum menimang-nimang pedang kayunya.

Kyuhyun kemudian memamerkan senyumannya, melirik Ryeowook yang menatap si kembar bergantian. "Bagus Ryeowook—chan" ujar Kyuhyun mengacungkan jempolnya yang disambut dengan senyuman lima jari Ryeowook yang begitu terlihat polos. Kibum kemudian memberikan pedang bersarung putihnya pada Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun pun begitu. "Kami titip"

Sementara itu, Eunhyuk sibuk menggerakkan otot-ototnya. "Baiklah, untuk lelaki bertopi itu di serahkan kepada Ketua kan?" dia memamerkan deretan giginya, terlihat begitu manis. "Namanya CAP, pimpinan dari mereka" sela Heechul yang sedikit tak suka dengan tingkah ganknya yang terlihat begitu tenang padahal jelas kalah jumlah.

"Jika kau takut sebaiknya pergi dari sini" Kibum melirik pada Donghae yang terlihat melamunkan hidupnya. "Hei! Aku tidak takut!" bela Donghae dengan teriakan yang terdengar lantang—membuahkan tawa dari pihak musuh.

"Bagus, jika seperti ini saja kau takut, kaulah yang akan mencium kakiku" masih dengan wajah yang terlihat begitu tenang, Kibum berbicara dengan nada begitu meremehkan. "Sialan kau!"

Dengan perlahan, Kibum mengulurkan tangannya. Cukup membuat Kyuhyun melotot tak percaya, namun kemudian senyuman yang begitu samar terlihat di wajah si kembar bungsu tersebut ketika Donghae menyambut uluran tangan kakaknya. "Semoga beruntung Lee Donghae"

"Tentu saja, aku selalu beruntung" cengiran bak anak kecil itu terlihat di wajah Donghae.

"Kita akan selalu beruntung sampai kita mendapatkan apa yang harusnya menjadi milik kita" Leeteuk memotong dan senyuman menenangkan itu terlihat kembali. Tatapan matanya berubah tajam saat melihat CAP yang kini berdecih padanya. "Kalian bersiap semua, kita akan menghancurkan mereka"

"Roger!" sahut semuanya serempak. Kyuhyun mendekatkan dirinya pada Kibum, merapikan kerah baju sang kakak dan letak dasinya, sementara penampilannya sendiri lebih terlihat seperti berandalan. "Hancurkan mereka seperti perintah" suara Kibum terdengar berat dan dingin.

Kyuhyun mengangguk antusias, kemudian... Cupp.. sebuah kecupan ia daratkan pada bibir merah sang kakak. "Haik.. onii—san" ucap Kyuhyun yang membuat seluruh manusia yang menyaksikan adegan keduanya cengo seketika.

Berbalik dan seringgaian mengerikan yang sungguh berbeda dari yang ditunjukkannya pada Kibum terlihat. Membuat anggota CAP yang melihatnya secara reflek mundur selangkah dari tempat mereka berdiri. Bagaikan melihat iblis yang bangkit dari neraka yang siap mencabut nyawa mereka satu persatu, Kyuhyun terlihat begitu mengerikan. Jikalau auranya bisa membunuh, pastilah sekarang hampir separuh jumlah manusia yang ada di hadapannya ini telah mati.

Eunhyuk tertawa meremehkan, "Lihat siapa pecundang yang takut sekarang?" mencoba menyulut emosi.

"Sedikit tipuan mungkin menyenangkan" kekeh Donghae mengeluarkan kain hitam besar dari pergelangan tangannya. Ditutupinya tubuh Leeteuk yang menatap datar lurus ke depan.

BLASSHH...

Seketika itu pula Leeteuk menghilang dari hadapan mereka.

BUAAGGHH...

Sebuah suara pukulan tepat mengenai wajah CAP terlihat ketika Leeteuk muncul tiba-tiba di hadapannya. Dan suara itu menjadi aba-aba pasukan kecil itu melangkah maju. Kibum menggoreskan pedangnya ke tanah, membuat lingkaran sempurna yang mengelilingi tubuhnya. Sementara Kyuhyun berlari begitu cepat, menerobos gerombolan di hadapannya, menjatuhkan siapapun yang menghalangi jalurnya berlari. Sedangkan Eunhyuk memilih arah yang berbeda dari Kyuhyun, melancarkan tinjunya pada siapapun yang menghadangnya.

Donghae lebih memilih melakukan tipuan kecilnya, memanfaatkan gerakan cepat dan gesitnya untuk meletakkan serbuk gatal ke tubuh musuhnya. Ryeowook lebih memilih membantu Shindong untuk menghitung berapa penghasilan judi mereka. Heechul membantu seadanya, ia pun sadar ia tak cukup kuat dari yang lain.

Kibum tidak keluar dari lingkaran yang ia buat, berbeda dengan Kyuhyun yang menghancurkan orang di hadapannya, Kibum lebih suka menunggu—membiarkan orang yang ingin di jatuhkan olehnya untuk datang terlebih dahulu kemudian menjatuhkan mereka sebelum masuk dalam lingkaran miliknya.

Tidak butuh waktu lama, seluruh pasukan CAP telah hancur secara utuh. Hanya tinggal Leeteuk dan CAP yang saling berkelahi dengan wajah yang sama-sama babak belur. "Nii—san, aku sudah menghabisi banyak orang" ucap Kyuhyun ceria dengan wajah berbinar dan polos. Kibum tersenyum samar, mengelus surai kecoklatan milik sang adik dengan sayang.

"Kyu—kun pintar" puji Kibum demi menyenangkan sang adik. Adiknya memang tak pernah mengecewakannya. "Apa kita membantu Leeteuk saja?" tanya Heechul yang hanya di jawab dengan gelengan oleh yang lain.

"Dia ketua, biarkan dia membereskannya" ujar Eunhyuk kemudian memilih mendudukkan dirinya di tanah. Menonton dengan khidmat adegan perkelahian antara Leeteuk dan CAP yang seolah tak ada akhirnya.

%ika. Zordick%

Matahari mulai terbenam, membuat langit bewarna jingga kemerahan. Sungmin—lelaki dengan surai hitam dan mata foxy itu menatap lurus kearah langit. Sesekali ia menghembuskan nafas, menunjukkan bahwa banyak yang mengganggu pikirannya. "Lalu apa rencana mu kemudian?" sebuah suara menyadarkannya dari lamunannya.

Seorang lelaki dengan emo style yang kentara menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding, menatap ke arah yang sama dengan yang di tatap Sungmin. "Yesung—ssi, kita punya harapan pada si Kembar Suzaku"

"Mereka hanya anak SMA yang sedang kabur dari rumah"

"Tapi mereka punya keberanian pergi dari tangan seorang Suzaku Rain yang bahkan lebih mengerikan dari Alice. Lagi pula kau juga masih SMA" bantah Sungmin tapi dengan nada yang begitu ramah terdengar menohok diri Yesung yang mungkin sama waspadanya dengannya akan keberadaan Alice.

Yesung tersenyum remeh kemudian, "Apa mereka bisa memberikan pada kita penawar racun yang di berikan si nenek sihir Alice itu?"

"Kita akan mengetahuinya ketika bertanya secara langsung pada mereka"

%ika. Zordick%

"ARGGHH! ITU SAKIT!" pekik Leeteuk ketika Ryeowook menekan lebam di wajah Leeteuk dengan handuk panas. "Maafkan aku!"

"Kenapa bisa kalian begitu bersih tanpa luka, sementara aku harus babak belur seperti ini" protes Leeteuk melihat anak buahnya yang hanya nyengir tak berdosa. "Makanan datang!" pekik Shindong membawa banyak bungkusan di tangannya, sepertinya ia menang banyak atas taruhan kali ini.

"Tepat sekali! Aku sedang lapar" teriak Eunhyuk semangat dan menyambar salah satu bungkus bulgogi di dalam kresek yang di bawa Shindong. Kyuhyun mengambil sekotak sushi yang ia ingat dipesannya tadi, mulai menyuapi dirinya dan Kibum yang duduk disampingnya.

Donghae tak terlalu banyak bicara, ia lebih memilih menikmati makannya dalam diam—tak memperdulikan Eunhyuk dan Shindong yang sesekali mencomot makanannya. "Hae—ya, kau kenapa?" tanya Leeteuk yang sedikit khawatir si tampan nan polos mendapat masalah pada kesehatannya.

Tersentak dari lamunannya, ia melirik Leeteuk yang kini tersenyum padanya. Ia menggeleng lemah dan Leeteuk tahu walaupun mereka tak lama mengenal tapi anggotanya yang ini cukup mudah tertebak. Diacaknya lembut surai blonde Donghae, "Katakan saja padaku!"

"Bagaimana caranya aku bisa membuat Kibum mencium kakiku, jika melawan musuh yang begitu banyak saja ia sama sekali tak terkena debu" ungkapnya polos yang spontan membuat Kibum tersedak. Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook langsung tertawa begitu lantang karenanya.

Kyuhyun dengan sigap memberikan Kibum minum dan menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung sang saudara kembarnya. "Menyerah saja Hae" usul Eunhyuk asal.

"TIDAK AKAN PERNAH!"

%ika. Zordick%

Dua orang lelaki berparas asing dengan seragam sekolah yang sama dengan yang dikenakan oleh seluruh siswa di sekolah itu melangkahkan kaki mereka begitu tenang. Seorang lelaki yang bertubuh lebih pendek dan berwajah cantik menyebar senyuman yang tak biasa, memaksa orang-orang untuk memberi tahu apa yang ia butuhkan.

Dengan berbekal sebuah foto ditangannya, ia mendapatkan lokasi tepatnya dimana si kembar Suzaku—target mereka berada. Sungmin memang orang yang selalu hebat dalam hal seperti ini. Berbeda dengan Yesung yang hanya memilih mengekori lelaki cantik itu.

Kaki mereka kini menapak pada pada anak tangga berlorong gelap di sekolah tersebut. Terus naik hingga mereka menemukan sebuah pintu yang langsung berhubungan dengan atap sekolah. Yesung mendorong pintu tersebut membuat cahaya mentari diluar sana terlihat begitu menyilaukan dimata mereka berdua.

"Apa kita kedatangan tamu?" sebuah suara menyapa mereka. Suara Shindong yang sedang menikmati cemilannya bersama dengan Ryeowook di sampingnya. "Aku tidak ingat kita ada mengundang tamu" jawab lelaki bertubuh mungil itu sambil memiringkan kepalanya imut.

Eunhyuk dan Donghae yang tengah asyik bermain badminton menghentikan permainan mereka, mata mereka kini fokus menatap dua orang asing yang mengenakan seragam serupa dengan mereka. "Siapa?" Heechul akhirnya bertanya setelah ia menjalankan salah satu bidaknya menghalau messa milik Leeteuk yang hendak memakan rajanya.

"Kami mencari si kembar Suzaku" dengan senyuman yang begitu ramah, Sungmin menjawab pertanyaan yang sepertinya bukan jawaban dari pertanyaan yang terlontar. "Mereka di sana" tunjuk Eunhyuk acuh.

Sungmin segera membungkukkan tubuhnya saat melihat orang yang ia cari. Kibum yang kini sedang tertidur dengan duduk bersandar di dinding belakangnya dan Kyuhyun yang menopangkan kepalanya ke bahu Kibum—memilih asyik memainkan PSPnya. Kyuhyun mendekatkan jari telunjukkan ke bibirnya sendiri, memberi isyarat pada Sungmin agar tak menganggu tidur sang kakak.

"Hmm... Kami Alice"

SREETT...

Kyuhyun langsung memasang kewaspadaannya, pedangnya sudah di genggamnya erat begitu pula Yesung yang telah mengarahkan senapan anginnya pada Kibum yang tengah terlelap. "Bergabung dengan kami" ujar Leeteuk santai.

"Turunkan senjatamu!" perintah Eunhyuk ketika ia dan Donghae sudah berada di belakang Yesung dengan pisau di tangan mereka masing-masing.

"Kalian bukan anak SMA biasa" Sungmin berdecak kagum. "Apa bedanya dengan kalian?" sambung Leeteuk.

%ika. Zordick%

Sebuah senyuman kepercayaan diri terkembang di bibir Leeteuk. Tidak ada yang membuatnya takut lagi, seharusnya begitu. Heechul melangkah di belakangnya, menatap punggung yang entah sejak kapan berubah menjadi begitu tegap. Sementara Kyuhyun, entah perasaan apa yang menusuk di hatinya.

Mereka tengah berada di koridor markas kebanggaan Alice. Melangkah tanpa ada rasa takut pada kematian yang mungkin saja akan menimpa mereka saat berhadapan dengan ratu di singgasananya. Semakin erat, Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Kibum di sampingnya. Berbeda dengan kembarannya, Kibum masih tetap tenang, kembali di elusnya kepala Kyuhyun, memberikan ketenangan untuk sang adik.

"Semua perintah ketua mutlak di laksanakan" bisik Kibum. Ya... Kyuhyunlah yang sedari tadi tak menyetujui perintah Leeteuk untuk menyerang markas kebanggaan Alice saat ini juga untuk mendapatkan penawar racun yang menjadi syarat bergabungnya Yesung dan Sungmin kedalam gank mereka.

Shindong sendiri termasuk yang membantu Kyuhyun dalam penolakan perintah. Tapi apa daya, ia tak bisa apapun dibanding dengan manusia-manusia yang memiliki kekuatan dan kepercayaan diri seperti halnya Eunhyuk, Leeteuk dan Donghae saat ini.

Krieeet...

Pintu kayu berwarna emas itu terbuka, menampilkan sederetan manusia dengan seorang wanita yang duduk diatas sebuah singgasana yang terlihat mewah. Wanita dengan pakaian minim yang sedang menikmati buah cherry. "Hmm... Kelinci manisku, boleh ku tahu ada apa ini?"

"Wookie.. sekarang!" perintah Leeteuk dan Ryeowook mengangguk pasti kemudian berlari secepat kilat bersama Sungmin. Tugas mereka adalah mencari dokter yang menemukan racun.

Suasana berubah menjadi ricuh saat Kyuhyun mencabut pedangnya dari sarung. "Jaga jarak denganku, orang disini berbahaya Kyu" bisik Kibum kemudian mengecup pipi sang adik.

"_Wakarimasen_" ujar Kyuhyun melonggarkan dasinya. "Itu Suzaku bersaudara?" kericuhan semakin bertambah saat Kyuhyun menggunakan bahasa Jepang.

"Kami ingin bernegoisasi, berikan dua anggotamu dan kami akan pergi dari sini" Leeteuk berteriak berusaha agar suaranya terdengar. Alice—wanita yang terlihat bagaikan ratu itu tertawa seperti layaknya penyihir jahat, "Berikan kepala anak SMA itu padaku!"

"Kau lihat, aku sudah mengatakan Alice bukan organisasi yang suka negoisasi" celutuk Kyuhyun. "Ini bukan pertarungan gank SMA, bunuh siapapun yang bisa kau bunuh disini" ujar Yesung melempar beberapa jenis senjata api pada Eunhyuk, Donghae, Heechul dan Shindong.

"I.. ini asli?" tanya Donghae tergagap dengan tangan gemetar saat memegang senjata yang sungguh bisa membunuh orang tersebut. "Tinggal tarik pelatuknya dan..." DORRR... suara tembakan dari Yesung terdengar—melubangi salah satu kepala anggota Alice yang sudah siap menyerang mereka.

BRUUUKK...

Shindong terduduk, perutnya bergejolak. HOEEKK... dia memuntahkan sebagian isi perutnya. Untuk pertama kalinya ia menyaksikan pembunuhan di hadapan matanya. Leeteuk melotot tak percaya, sungguh ia tak percaya bahwa ini... tak seperti yang ia bayangkan.

"Otoutou" Kibum memberi isyarat, Kyuhyun melompat menyambar kepala seseorang yang hendak menikam ketua mereka. Kepala itu jatuh, menggelinding di kaki Leeteuk. "Berhentilah melamun menembaklah!" pekik Yesung pada Eunhyuk yang kini memejamkan matanya, mengarahkan senjatanya pada seseorang yang ia yakini sebegai musuhnya.

DORR...

Sebuah suara tembakan, tepat mengenai dada bidikan Eunhyuk. "Kau berbakat" celutuk Yesung menepuk pundak Eunhyuk yang masih syok dengan apa yang ia lakukan. "Lakukan seperti tadi untuk menyelamatkan dirimu dan teman-teman kita"

"Teman... benar.." gumam Eunhyuk.

Donghae terdiam, seorang musuh sudah berlari ke arahnya. Siap menikamnya dengan pedang di tangannya. "Tembak!" pekik Kibum namun tangan Donghae bergetar hebat hanya untuk menarik pelatuknya. Kibum keluar dari lingkaran yang ia buat, memotong cepat tangan orang yang memegang pedang itu sebelum sempat menikam Donghae.

"Hei cengeng! Kau merepotkan, jika kau tak mampu menembak bunuh dirimu sendiri. Jika kau begini terus teman-temanmu yang akan mati karena melindungimu"

Sreet..

Sekali lagi Kibum dengan mudahnya membunuh manusia yang mendekati Donghae dan Heechul. "Sialan! Kyuhyun!" geram Kibum kembali berbalik, kembali memantau gerak Kyuhyun yang ternyata sudah terluka cukup banyak.

Heechul tersadar, bukan waktunya ia takut sekarang. Ia tak ingin mati konyol disini. "Yesung—ssi lindungi Leeteuk". Di tembaknya secara asal senjata api ditangannya. "YAK! KIM HEECHUL KAU MAU MEMBUNUHKU!" pekik Eunhyuk yang hampir saja terkena peluru nyasar.

"Maaf..."

"LEE DONGHAE! ANGKAT SENJATAMU BRENGSEK!" teriak Eunhyuk meninju wajah Donghae. "KYUHYUN MEMBUTUHKAN PERLINDUNGAN DI DEPAN!"

"Rencana berubah! OTOUTOU, JARAKMU TERLALU JAUH DARIKU!" pekik Kibum yang segera berlari mengejar Kyuhyun yang entah kenapa seperti orang gila menebas satu persatu anggota tubuh manusia dihadapannya.

"Suzaku Kyoko, hanyalah seorang pelacur" suara tawa iblis dari Alice terdengar.

Deg...

Deg...

Kyuhyun terdiam, "Dia ibuku, anjing betina!" Kyuhyun menggeram setelahnya.

"Kyu—kun!" panggil Kibum yang masih dengan gesit menghindari peluru yang hampir saja mengenai tubuhnya. "Onii—san! Ibu kita bukan pelacur! Ibu kita bukan pelacur!" racau Kyuhyun mulai mengayunkan pedangnya tak tentu arah.

Sementara di sudut ruangan, seorang lelaki berparas tampan menatap dengan iba wajah Kyuhyun yang seperti orang gila. "Henry... Menurutmu, orang yang menghina ibu orang lain adalah orang yang bisa diajak bekerja sama?"

Henry—lelaki yang mengenakan rantai yang membelenggu lehernya menjawab "Yang menyakiti Siwon—ssi harus dibunuh"

"Ahh... begitu ya?" dengan langkah santai Siwon melangkahkan kakinya menuju kerusuhan. Dengan cepat Henry mengeluarkan pisaunya, membantai siapapun yang mendekat pada Siwon, tak peduli siapapun itu.

Leeteuk tersentak, dia segera berlari menghampiri Kyuhyun. Sementara Yesung dengan sigap menembaki siapapun yang mendekati Leeteuk dan mengkekernya dengan senjata api. Saat Leeteuk berhasil meraih tangan Kyuhyun, dengan sekali tarikan ia memeluk erat tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Ibumu wanita terbaik di dunia ini, jika tidak, takkan pernah ada dirimu dan Kibum"

Kibum yang tiba kemudian berjongkok menangkis pedang yang hampir saja menikam tenggorokan sang adik yang ada di pelukan Leeteuk. "Oh.. kita lihat, si sulung kembar suzaku. Orang yang mencintai ibunya sendiri hmm?"

Kibum tertohok, tangannya melemas seketika. Kyuhyun terdiam, air mata mulai mengalir di pelupuk matanya. "Nii—san~" bahkkan suaranya terasa menghilang, lidahnya kelu untuk berucap. "Akan kubunuh adikmu dan menjadikanmu rajaku, Kibum—kun"

"Nii—san~, kau..." Kyuhyun kini melepas pedangnya. Seluruh kenyataan membuatnya merasa tak berada di dunia ini lagi. Sreet...

Tes...

Kibum tepat waktu mendorong tubuh Leeteuk dan Kyuhyun, hingga pedang tajam milik Alice hanya menggores tangannya. "Menunduk!" teriak Yesung dan langsung di lakukan oleh Kibum.

DORR.. DORR... tanpa belas kasih, peluru-peluru itu tepat bersarang pada seluruh tubuh Alice. "Nii—san" Kyuhyun kembali memanggil dengan air mata yang sungguh tak terbendung lagi.

"Onii—san disini, otoutou" Kibum meraih tangan Kyuhyun. Leeteuk melepas pelukannya. "Kau milikku kan? Hanya milikku kan?" Kyuhyun mencengkram kuat bagian depan seragam Kibum.

"Ya" suara Kibum bahkan nyaris tak terdengar.

"DIA ADALAH RAJAKU!" teriak Alice. Kyuhyun dengan segera mengambil pedangnya, meninggalkan Kibum sebentar dan menancapkan pedangnya ke jantung Alice. Dengan gerakan zig zag ia menggerakan pedangnya, merobek tubuh wanita cantik itu tanpa prikemanusiaan. Dia kemudian tertawa senang dan kembali pada Kibum.

Sebuah kecupan ringan kemudian diberikan Kyuhyun pada bibir Kibum yang entah sejak kapan memucat. "Kyu hebatkan nii—san?"

Serrrss...

Kyuhyun menajamkan pendengarannya, matanya membulat sempurna saat melihat darah yang menggenang dari lengan Kibum. "Kau terluka?"

BUGHH...

Kibum ambruk seketika. "BANGUN! JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKU"

"Hei... bantu aku!" Teriak Leeteuk mengangkat tubuh Kibum.

%ika. Zordick%

"Kita akan segera ke China, ada dokter disana yang bisa mengobatinya" Siwon menjelaskan situasinya saat Kibum sudah di naikkan ke dalam pesawat pribadi miliknya. "Kalian naiklah!"

Dengan di papah Leeteuk, Kyuhyun duduk di sisi Kibum—menggenggam tangan sang kakak dengan begitu eratnya. "Jangan pergi nii—san! Kyu tidak mau kembali pada Otou—san" ujarnya.

"Apa luka Kibum separah itu? Seingatku dia Cuma mendapat goresan" Yesung menepuk bahu Donghae yang sedari tadi menyalahkan dirinya. Dia merasa jika saja dia tak lemah dan takut membunuh mungkin Kibum tak akan mengalami ini.

Sungmin menyerahkan penawar pada Yesung, "Minumlah!"

Ryeowook memeluk Heechul, menangis sejadi-jadinya takut kehilangan orang yang ia anggap teman yang begitu dingin. "Onii—san tidak boleh mendapat luka sedikitpun, jika dia terluka meskipun itu goresan yang kecil, darahnya tidak akan berhenti keluar" jelas Kyuhyun menunduk. "Dia menderita hemofilia"

"HEMOFILIA?"

"Jadi itu juga alasan kenapa dia tak pernah menyentuh orang lain?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Itu juga alasan kenapa kau terlihat seperti tamengnya dalam pertarungan?"

"Aku hanya melindunginya" bela Kyuhyun. "Dia tak suka menyebutku sebagai tameng"

"Lalu kenapa dia menjabat tanganku kemarin?" tanya Donghae menatap Kyuhyun di hadapannya. "Dia mempercayaimu, oleh karena itu ia menjabat tanganmu"

Donghae menunduk, rasa bersalah menjadi lebih banyak mengepul dihatinya. Seandainya ia lebih berani. Ini semua takkan terjadi, Kibum akan tetap dalam lingkaran yang dia buat dan tak melepas pengawasannya pada Kyuhyun.

"Oh.. iya.. ngomong-ngomong kau siapa?" sebuah pertanyaan dari Shindong memecah keheningan, seluruh mata kini melihat pada Siwon yang tengah menghapus air matanya dan mewek tak jelas.

"Ahh... aku Choi Siwon dan ini Henry. Dengan ini aku resmi masuk dalam gank kalian"

"Eh?!" pekikan tak terima mulai terdengar.

"Sudahlah... terima saja" dan orang yang membuat keputusan mutlak telah terdengar. "Dia telah membantu kita tadi"

TBC

Chp 4 :: Real Kyuhyun

"Kyuhyun—kun, jauh lebih kuat dari Kibum—kun, jadi jangan membunuh Kibum—kun terlebih dahulu"|"Nii—san bangunlah!"|"Bukankah dia pangeran yang sedang tertidur, Gege bangunkan dia!"|"Bergabunglah dengan kami, Pimpinan TRIAD"|

LangitMerah311 : peran Yesung memang adem disini. Hehehehehe... nanti masa lalu dia bakal di ungkap tunggu aja oke.. hehehe

hijkLEETEUK : eh? Emang otaknya bisa bermasalah?

Evilkyu: jawabannya adalah, nanti mereka gak sekolah lagi hahahaha

kyufit0327: mereka terkalahkan kok, tunggu di chapter-chapter selanjutnya ... hahahaha

ELFXostMin : selalu? Tidak juga.. makanya review terus #apa hubungannya?

Haekyu : apakah ini termasuk cepat.. ka rasa tidak... hahaha maap..

zyeLna VIPELF : boys love ya? Masih di pertanyakan sih, soalnya percintaan di FF ika yang suspense rada-rada bikin ka gak bisa update karena gak ada ide ntarnya.. hahaha

Ilan-chan : Leeteuk bahkan lebih mengerikan dari itu, tunggu hingga identitas dia sebenarnya terbongkar.

Raihan: begitulah yang mereka lakukan, mereka pindah sekolah kemudian di chap depan mungkin mereka akan bersekolah di China.. hahahaha

Lee MingKyu : Untuk Luhan mungkin bisa, soalnya untuk di chapter berikutnya mungkin yang keliatan itu bakal Kris dan Lay, tapi gak tau juga kalo ka perlu cast tambahan... hehehe

hanum sal : untuk karakter exo masih ka pelajari, soalnya susah kalo buat yang instan.. hahahaha... hmm.. ka memang spesialis itu sih -_- lebih cocok sebenarnya, kalo yang ini suspensenya lebih pure. Kalo crimenya mungkin gak terlalu

Seo Shin Young: yaoi di pertimbangkan, ketuanya jauh lebih mengerikan lho.. hehahahah.. sekedar saran, satu orang yang gak bisa di percaya di kelompok mereka yaitu Leeteuk.

Lyna : main castnya itu seluruh anggota Super Junior. Maaf karena lama

Yeon : hahahaha.. iya itu singkatan nama dan punya arti tersendiri.

sasuke. gmpaselleh : XD jangan di paksakan, oke ini dilanjut

YuraELF : maunya apa? Buatkan ka FF weeh :v

diyELF : Kibum is mine .. #PelukCiumKibum

Ciezie Orion Zordick : ciee.. yang udah pake nama ika... hahahahaha... lestarikan zordick!

Dian luph eunhyuk : sebenarnya lebih keren Eunhyuk di chapter ini –"

Almighty Magnae : waw.. Sehun harus oke punya nih ntar.. hahahahaha XD tenang-tenang!

Lee donghee990319 : reviewan mu yang membuatku paling puas ! bwahahahhaha... *cium Kibum dengan sepenuh hati (?) kalau di cerita ini, jangan perhatiin kibumnya. Perhatiin Kyuhyunnya ya, selidiki setiap kata-katanya, nanti ada kejutannya. XD untuk pertanyaannya udah terjawab kan?

Kikyu RKY : iya.. ka salah soalnya lebih fokus dalam pengucapannya. Padahal anak J-Style tapi gak tahu, parah dah ka emang. Maafkan ka

Kyuwook : untuk terobsesi, banyak yang terobsesi menjadi si kembar jadi anggota mereka karena masa lalu si kembar yang dikatakan memang hebat.

Guest : masih di pertimbangkan, jadi kibum sama siapa dong?

AnnKyu : untuk kibum disini dia bukan psyco, tenang aja.. yang psyco itu *nunjuk satu persatu cast yang dicurigai

GaemGyu92 : sudah terjawab kan.. yang teriak adalah dia dan yang hemofilia adalah dia.

Kim -Jung- Hyewon : hahahahaha.. begitulah, tapi sebenarnya bukan gak berani tapi terlalu sayang.. kekekeke

Khe- Ai Dyanka : masih diusahakan, susah munculinnya kalo cast utama juga belum muncul semua. Maap ya. Tapi tenang aja, bakal muncul dah.

cehunssi : untuk karakter disini semuanya rada2 obsesi rencananya.. pembocoran dah, exo disini gak di gabungin dalam tim tapi bakal menjadi tokoh-tokoh kunci. Hmm... padahal GC itu mengecewakan, karena chapter akhirnya yang ka publish itu... PALSU! BWAHAHHAHAHAH XD

Alif ryeosomnia : Itu Cuma tipuan, karena di dalam rel itu sendiri ada lubang yang disiapkan oleh Donghae. Jadi tinggal ngitung ketepatan waktu dan JDEER.. dia menghilang

V. Dcho : lihat saja nanti... XD akan ada kejutan dari anak EXO *toeeng

Vermouth : Leeteuk memang mencurigakan disini ckckckcck... oh.. buat Heechul dia akan kurang berperan di chapter tiga, tapi kembali eksis di chapter depan

Itha Lee : kau berhasil menebak nama dibalik judul EnKeyDoubleyou, tapi sepertinya untuk inisial "N" itu salah. Kekekeke... maknanya juga salah. Coba tanya sama yang huruf W apa artinya, apa dia bisa ngartiin atau nggak.

red apple : N itu nama seorang laki-laki kekanakan yang membuat wiwi marah besar XD bwahahhaha #dihajar

Pusycat3 : gila itu menyenangkan

bryan ryeohyun : tergantung donatnya, yang dijual di depan indomaret itu enak lho #WTH. Kibum memang milik KA! #Peluk

p. ft. I : ya salah deh XD ooh.. kalo update sih gak lupa Cuma gak mood aja XD

ChoHyoMi : Yesung bakal kejam saat flashback tentang masa lalu dia. Dia itu keji banget. Psyco ada, tapi ayo tebak siapa... disini pake makna tersirat soalnya

Pearl Park : mereka disini sengaja dibuat seusia sebenarnya. Biar mudah aja

rafiz sterna : siapa bilang Kyu jadi bayangan Kibum. Oh.. tidak bisa, itu salah besar!

Angela Han : hmm... mungkin gak incest tapi Cuma sayang berlebihan lho... Yesung bukan kambing hitam atasan tapi memang penghianat, nanti akan di ulang lagi masa lalu dia, karena ngelibatin adegan tembak menembak dan latar pembantaian jadi biayanya agak mahal (?)

Kyurielf : arti judulnya ada di akhir reviewan... kalo gak tersirat mana enak (?)

Laila r mubarok : bwahahahhaha... kihae ye.. ntar dah ka pikirin, kayanya gak ada yang yaoi diantara mereka XD

Kopi Luwak : kalau yang begitu kayanya ka bakal buat cerita khusus buat anak EXO, tenang bentar lagi bulan puasa dan kerjaan ka itu Cuma nulis FF jadi bakal cepat update dan buat FF khusus anak EXO yang ngerii~~

Kim Yeun Gie : mereka memang sudah punya rencana buat ngancurin Alice. Mereka bukan gank scul tapi malah berakhir jadi mafia teroris XD

Chonurullau40 a. k. a Miss Zhang : ahh~ ryeowook juga perlu di curigai, perhatikan tingkah Sungmin di chapter empat nanti

Qeqey : aura kibum membuat ka bersin-bersin gak jelas. Hatchiimm~~ bum: kau kenapa? Perlu obat? | ka: jangan dekat2! Brr... kau dingin! Brrr

Wu chenchen : chen mu sebentar lagi, saaaabaaaarrr

Aiccyah. hangsang. sparkyu1208: maaf ika lama update, bukannya ada maksud tapi emang kaya beginilah moodnya

kyuevil43gmail. com : dimaafkan, tenang saja XD

Winnie : perhatikan tingkah Sungmin untuk chapter2 kedepan

gyu1315 : nama ganknya juga belum di tentukan. Wualah... ada ide?

ShinJoo24 : namanya juga kaka kembarnya XD. Ada ide buat nama ganknya?

Vic89 : dia itu memang rada sensitip kalo berhubungan dengan kibum , jadi biarkanlah! Bwahahha

Volum48 : bwahahhahahaha NewKidsontheWorld? #beneran ngakak

lyELF : mereka teroris XD

Bryan Andrew Cho : Minho ya? Oke dah ntar ka usahain...

ichigo song : hati-hati, ryeowook termasuk tokoh mengerikan disini... XD XD

Andrianiww : kibum gak terlalu kejam disini, yang lebih kejam itu mungkin Kyuhyun

Park Ha Woo : dulu author selalu rangking satu makanya gak punya teman, Waks... XD jadinya author sering bolos dan dapat rangking 33 diantara 33 orang. #janganditiru. Ibunya kibum itu ya ibunya kyuhyun dong (?)

AyuClouds69 : kibum bukan psyco disini ._.v beneran

Haelfishy : mereka bahkan jadi teroris XD

Echa Sk'ElfRyeosomnia : bagus.. eon yang memperhatikan Ryeowook! Itu benar dia termasuk tokoh yang perlu diwaspadai di sini.

Anonymouss : henry keren dong ... keren bener disini... hehehehhee

iloyalty1 : dia jadi melankolist sejati disini XD oh siwonnie bersedih~~

crimson lotus : GC bakal ada selingannya nanti di judul ff ka "Time" doakan aja ka niat buatnya XD

bluerose : Ryeowook bakal keren bener, tapi nggak di chapter2 ini... bentar lagi. Itulah, ka emang salah nulisnya XD

J. clou : tiga kata KA BINGUNG JAWABNYA. Ahahahahah XD nanti juga terjawab, tenang aja XD

reaRelf : kangin itu street fighter, lho.. dan dia itu **** sensor

yumiewooki : hmm... kiwook ya? Boleh juga #plaak.

Han HyeMin : uwoo.. ka beneran berusaha nih

riekyumidwife : kalo update ya,. Ka itu termasuk orang yang ngeselin buat di tunggu

imsml : ka suka donghae polos soalnya XD

Guest : dia bakal terlihat amat garang, jadi sabar aja.

hera3424 : terbuat dari krik... krikk... #spechless

"_EnKeyDoubleyou"_

"_Jika Kau dipilih antara dua hal, antara seseorang yang tak akan membuatmu di kecam oleh dunia, membuatmu merasakan kebahagian dan sakit saat bersamaan tapi hidupmu terasa seperti manusia pada umumnya atau seseorang yang membuatmu seolah di campakkan oleh dunia, tapi kau sungguh ingin melindunginya meski jalah yang kau tempuh adalah salah, tapi perasaanmu jauh lebih merasakan kemanusiaan dan menjadi monster disaat yang bersamaan" _


	4. Real Kyuhyun

**EnKeyDoubleyou**

**Cast: SuperJunior 13 + 2, and Other**

**Summary: Dia hanya bocah yang selalu di bully. Hanya ingin berubah menjadi lebih baik, hanya tak ingin menjadi pecundang. Park Jungsoo berubah menjadi seorang yang ingin menguasai dunia. "Impianku adalah meletakkan dunia di tangan ini dengan kalian sebagai pionnya"**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Suspense, Friendship, Crime**

**Disclaimer: Semua milik Tuhan. Cerita ini milik ika zordick dan Dia *nunjuk Kim Kibum* is mine**

**Warning: Typos, akan ada adegan adrenalin (mungkin), apapun dalam cerita ini jangan di tiru! APAPUN! Yang menurut anda tidak baik.**

**%**ika. Zordick%

Chp 4 : Real Kyuhyun

Seseorang dengan tatto bergambar naga di punggungnya terlihat sedang melatih tubuh kekarnya. Keringat telah membasahi tubuh sexy nya—menggumbar keeksotisan tubuh indah tersebut. Dia menggadahkan tangannya dan orang-orang mengenakan pakaian hitam secepat kilat menghampirinya. Membungkuk hormat dan memberikan sebuah handuk bersih padanya. Orang yang di hormati ternyata.

"Xi Luhan mengatakan ia sudah di Hongkong. Ia akan segera kembali"

"Sambungkan aku dengan dia" seseorang dengan tatto di punggung itu kembali menengadahkan tangannya. Kembali orang berpakaian serba hitam itu membungkuk dan memberikan ponsel di tangannya. "Didi..." sapanya.

"_Gege... Hongkong terlalu mudah"_ ucap orang di seberang sana.

Sang gege—Tan Hangeng tertawa kecil. "Tapi di sana indah kan?"

"_Hmm... Lumayan juga"_ ucap di seberang sana sambil menimbang jawabannya—pasalnya ia merasakan hal yang tidak enak pada hatinya berhubung dengan sang gege—ketua mereka.

"Berliburlah disana~. Pulanglah disaat aku menyuruhmu pulang nanti"

"_Kau bercanda gege... aku sudah mengatakan pada Zhoumi ge kan apa yang terjadi sekarang?" _Luhan memekik dari seberang sana.

"Wo ce tao. Zhoumi menjagaku dengan sangat baik. Kondisi disini terlalu berbahaya untukmu, didi~. Aku akan selamat, apapun caranya."

"_Gege~ kumohon! Biarkan aku menghabisi mereka"_

"Atau membiarkan mereka menghabisimu?" Hangeng menghela nafas. "Bersembunyilah! Aku akan menjemputmu di Hongkong ketika suasananya aman. Zhoumi sudah meletakkan sejumlah uang di rekening yang sudah kita sepakati sebelumnya. Bertahanlah dengan uang itu"

"_Ge~ aku bisa meng—" _PIIIPPP... Hangeng cepat menutup telponnya. Tak membiarkan Luhan melanjutkan kata-katanya. Pria yang sedari tadi membungkuk—si pria berbaju hitam itu menerima ponselnya. "Amankan ponsel itu"

BRAAAKK...

Dengan sekali tarikan nafas, Zhoumi menghancurkan ponsel di tangannya dengan menggenggamnya kuat. "Gege~ ayo pergi dari sini" ujar Zhoumi sambil memakaikan jas pada Hangeng.

%ika. Zordick%

"Siapa keluarga dari Mr. Kibum?" seorang dokter tampan dengan tinggi menjulang itu menghela nafasnya saat keluar dari kamar ICU yang di dalamnya terdapat Kibum. Kyuhyun cepat berdiri—tersirat kelelahan yang amat sangat di wajah manis sekaligus tampannya.

"Wo she" ternyata selain menguasai Jepang, Inggris dan Korea, sibungsu dari Suzaku twins ini menguasai China dengan sangat baik. "Bawa dia pulang, aku tak bisa mengobatinya"

Eh...

Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya. Di tatapnya tajam sang dokter yang kini siap berbalik meninggalkannya. Dia tak menyangka ada orang yang jauh lebih angkuh darinya. Siwon—sang lelaki tampan dengan gaya berkelas itu langsung berdiri. "Aku akan bayar berapapun yang kau mau, dokter"

"Ambil semua uangmu, aku takkan mengobati Mr. Kibum"

Leeteuk membungkukkan badannya. Berusaha membuang harga dirinya sebagai seorang pemimpin. "Kumohon selamatkan Kibum" ucapnya dengan bahasa Korea. Dokter tersebut, menggeleng. "Mianhe~" sepertinya dia juga bisa menggunakan bahasa Korea. "Aku takkan menyelamatkan dia"

BRAAKK...

"KYAAAA!" suara teriakan beberapa suster mericuhkan suasana. Cepat Eunhyuk, Shindong dan Heechul menbekap mulut para suster tersebut. Donghae berdiri, mencoba menenangkan Kyuhyun yang kini menyudutkan tubuh sang dokter ke dinding, mengarahkan ujung pedangnya ke leher sang dokter—siap menusuknya. "Aku akan membunuhmu, memenggal leher seluruh keluargamu dan tak menggantung mayat mereka di depan rumah sakit ini" mata Kyuhyun terlihat berkilat. Jauh di dalam itu terdapat ketakutan yang mendalam.

Henry yang bahkan tak mengerti apa yang sedang ia lakukan—berdiri. Ia mengeluarkan pisaunya mencoba melindungi sang majikan—Choi Siwon. "Henry" Siwon mencoba menenangkannya. Ia mungkin juga menyadari—instingnya yang lebih peka dari manusia biasa sepertinya tahu bahwa Kyuhyun seseorang yang berbahaya.

Masih tetap tenang—sang dokter bername tag Wu YiFan itu menatap tajam ke dalam mata Kyuhyun. "Aku akan terlebih dahulu membunuh Mr. Kibum yang ada di dalam sana. Cepat atau lambat ia juga akan mati. Kau—menyalahkanku atas keputusasaanmu sendiri tuan"

Kyuhyun tersentak. TRAANGG...

Suara Pedang yang jatuh ke lantai terdengar. Setetes air mata keluar dari pelupuk matanya—mengenang dengan derasnya dan merembes melewati pipi chubbinya. "Cuma dia yang kumiliki. Kumohon! Selamatkan dia~ aku bahkan bersedia menjadi anjingmu jika kau menyelamatkan kakakku"

"Kyu!" Heechul melepas dekapannya pada sang suster. Di peluknya erat tubuh Kyuhyun. "Berhentilah! Siangkuh itu tak mau menyelamatkan Kibum, kita akan dapatkan dokter lain"

"Nii—san takkan selamat kalau kita mencari dokter lain!" suara Kyuhyun terdengar bergetar. Kyuhyun kuat mendorong tubuh Heechul. Dia bersimpuh di kaki YiFan—atau biasa di panggil dengan sebutan Kris tersebut. Memohon sebisanya. "Hiks... kumohon" bahkan isakkannya terdengar seperti bocah kecil yang di tinggal oleh ibunya.

Kris berdecih, diangkatnya kerah baju Kyuhyun. BUGGHHH... dan tinjunya mendarat sempurna di pipi Kyuhyun. "KATAKAN PADAKU, BAGAIMANA AKU BISA MENURUTIMU! KAULAH YANG INGIN MEMBUNUH KAKAKMU, GELANG HEMOFILIA BAHKAN TAK TERLIHAT DI TANGANNYA" teriak sang dokter penuh emosi. Kali ini Leeteuk mencoba menahan tubuh tinggi sang dokter bersama dengan Donghae. "APA DIA KELUARGAMU? SIALAN KAU! HEMOFILIANYA BAHKAN SUDAH SANGAT PARAH! GORESAN SEDIKIT SAJA MENGANCAM NYAWANYA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN? MENUTUPI PENYAKITNYA DARI SEMUA ORANG? MEMBUNUHNYA HA?!"

"Jangan harap aku akan menyelamatkannya!" ucap Kris mengakhiri emosinya. "Lepaskan perawatku!" dia kemudian berlalu.

%ika. Zordick%

"Malam hyung!" teriak Sehun—seorang anak SMP berkulit putih itu pada seseorang yang kini tengah memasuki rumah sederhana mereka. Lelaki bertubuh kekar yang berbalut baju kaos sederhana itu hanya tersenyum, mengelus rambut Sehun dengan penuh kasih. "Aku menunggumu hyung~" ungkap Sehun mempoutkan bibirnya.

Hanya sebuah tatapan teduh, Sehun mengangguk. "Baiklah.. baiklah aku tidur" lanjut Sehun memasuki kamarnya. "Aku sudah menyiapkan semangkuk ramyeon di atas meja. Setelah makan kau juga tidurlah, ok!"

Kangin—lelaki bertubuh kekar itu masih menatapi punggung Sehun yang memasuki kamarnya setelah menasehatinya terlebih dahulu. Dia menggeser kursi meja makan, menatap kosong pada ramyoun yang sudah dingin tersebut.

Tes...

Tes...

Air matanya berjatuhan kemudian. Dia menyuapkan ramyoun tesebut kemulutnya. Menikmatinya dalam tangis haru. Sungguh tak menduga bahwa bocah yang ia selamatkan dari panti asuhan yang terbakar beberapa tahun yang lalu begitu memperhatikannya. Ia beruntung...

Ya sungguh beruntung...

_Maafkan aku, Sehunnie~. Tidak bisa memberikanmu sesuatu yang bagus. _

%ika. Zordick%

Terlelap...

Beberapa orang bahkan sudah terlelap melepas lelah di tubuh mereka. Bahkan Eunhyuk, Donghae dan Leeteuk di haruskan memang beristirahat mengingat banyaknya luka di tubuh mereka. Hanya Heechul yang masih terjaga—ia memilih duduk di sofa. Memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang masih enggan menutup mata dan tetap menggenggam tangan Kibum erat.

Padahal luka di tubuh Kyuhyun lebih banyak dan parah dari luka yang mereka dapat disini. Yesung menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding, tidur sambil berdiri dan entah bagaimana ia bisa. Berbeda dengan Ryeowook yang sudah terlelap dengan damainya bersama Eunhyuk di kasur yang lain. Sungmin memilih berbagi ranjang dengan Donghae, meski mereka tidur saling membelakangi. Shindong duduk di single sofa dan sepertinya sang penjudi juga telah terlelap karena lelah.

Siwon masih sibuk membelai rambut Henry yang terlelap di pangkuannya. Matanya masih fokus membaca buku-buku ditangannya. Berharap jika ia membaca banyak buku tentang hemofilia ia akan bisa menyelamatkan teman baru—menurutnya yang tengah terlelap di ranjang dan tetap enggan membuka mata.

"Kyu" Suara Heechul begitu halus, mengusap bahu Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tak bergeming, masih fokus dengan Kibum di hadapannya. Takut jika ia beralih sedikit saja, sang kakak akan meninggalkannya. "Tidurlah! Lukamu tidak akan sembuh jika kau tak beristirahat"

"Aku hanya menggantikan nii—san" ucap Kyuhyun. Air matanya kembali mengalir. "Biasanya nii—san yang akan menjagaku seperti ini. Dia takkan pernah terlelap seperti sekarang ini"

"Apa maksudmu Kyu?" ya... Heechul pun tahu bagaimana Kibum yang selalu terlelap terlebih dahulu di banding Kyuhyun. Selalu memejamkan mata terlebih dahulu dimatapun di sisi Kyuhyun. "Hiks... hiks... Nii—san tak pernah tertidur sejak Oka—chan meninggalkan kami. Nii—san hanya akan menutup matanya tapi takkan tertidur"

Yesung membuka matanya, melirik miris Kyuhyun. Suzaku clan—ia pun tahu bagaimana bentuk dari organisasi yakuza terhebat di Jepang itu. Tapi ia selalu bertanya bagaimana mungkin si kembar yang terkenal bisa hidup dan tumbuh sekuat sekarang. Sedangkan dia—Yesung tumbuh dalam kekangan pemerintahan, dilatih memegang senjata sebelum ia belajar membaca dan menulis. Kata pertama yang mungkin keluar dari bibir mungilnya dulu mungkinlah kata "dooor"

Tangan Kyuhyun mengendur memegang tangan Kibum. Dia beralih memeluk erat pinggang Heechul yang berdiri di sampingnya. "Dia akan tiba-tiba menggendongku ke dalam lemari di tengah malam. Menyuruhku untuk diam di dalam tempat sempit itu. Dari sana aku mengintip, aku bisa melihat punggungnya yang mungil—yang lebih kecil dari punggungku. Ia berdiri dengan tegap menantang orang-orang yang hendak membawa kami dengan pedang kayu di tangannya. Dia akan membuat lingkaran tak membiarkan siapapun masuk ke dalam lingkaran itu dan menyakitiku"

Suara isakkan Kyuhyun terdengar lebih lirih. Siwon perlahan meletakkan kepala Henry ke bantal sofa, dia beranjak, mengelus kepala Kyuhyun. Mencoba menenangkannya. "Di umur lima tahun, aku merasa nii—san sangat hebat. Aku pernah melihat bocah berusia lima tahun bahkan ia belum bisa membaca, tapi nii—san bisa melindungiku. Di umur lima tahun, ketika semua anak tidur. Dia hanya duduk mendekap lututnya, menjagaku di tengah kekacauan keluarga kami. Sejujurnya, aku tak pernah mendengar nafas nii—san yang teratur menandakan dia yang tertidur. Dia tak pernah sejak oka—chan menghilang"

Sungmin yang terjaga, menghapus air matanya. Ia teringat kenangan akan ibu dan ayahnya yang dibunuh di depan matanya. Tak bisa membayangkan punggung kekar ayahnya akan di gantikan oleh punggung kecil seorang bocah lima tahun. Ia juga tak bisa membayangkan suara menenangkan ibunya akan digantikan dengan seorang bocah lima tahun yang harusnya menangis tersedu seperti yang ia lakukan ketika itu.

"Otou—san datang, memeluknya ketika ia sekarat. Mengatakan bahwa oka—chan membuang kami. Aku tetap tak melihat air mata nii—san. Dia bahkan tersenyum sinis, mengacungkan pedang kayunya pada otou—san dan otou—san tertawa senang. Tapi aku mendengarnya—suara mengerikan otou—san dari belakang tubuh nii—san. Dia mengatakan 'Kukira Kyuhyunlah yang akan melindungimu, Kibum—kun, kau memang jenius tapi adikmu tak punya celah sepertimu' dan aku merasa nii—san menatapku. Dia marah. Dia membenciku. Aku takut dia meninggalkanku di saat itu, dia bahkan membiarkan otou—san membawaku"

Donghae bangkit secara tiba-tiba, sepertinya ia juga tak tengah terlelap. "Kibum takkan meninggalkanmu"

"Ya... dia takkan meninggalkanku. Aku yang meninggalkannya" suara raungan Kyuhyun terdengar, menyentakkan seluruh yang tertidur di ruangan tersebut. "Aku yang terlalu takut pada otou—san, bahkan tak berani menyapa nii—san yang hanya bertemu denganku di tempat latihan pedang. Dia tak pernah bersekolah dan dia tak pernah hidup layaknya manusia. Aku tahu, dan aku sangat tahu. Ketika dia di hukum otou—san, dia memang tak dipukuli karena penyakitnya. Dia di setrum dengan tegangan listrik yang tinggi kemudian di kurung di kamarnya dan tak di beri makan"

"Hentikan Kyu!" Leeteuk memerintah. "Kau hanya akan menyakiti dirimu sendiri jika terus memberitahu kami"

Kyuhyun menatap tajam Leeteuk. "BERITAHU AKU BAGAIMANA AKU HARUS MELEPASKAN INI SEMUA? NII—SAN SELALU DISALAHKAN, AKU YANG MENYIKSANYA! DIA YANG MELINDUNGIKU YANG PECUNDANG INI!"

"Kyu~" Sungmin turun dari ranjangnya. Memeluk leher Kyuhyun dari belakang. Mengecup beberapa kali kepala Kyuhyun. "Beritahu pada kami jika itu membuatmu tenang. Beritahu kami betapa hebatnya Kibum di matamu"

"Dia yang datang ke kamarku, ketika aku sakit. Dia mengajariku jurus pedang yang terlalu susah untukku. Dia mengajariku semua pelajaran yang tak ku mengerti. Aku tahu dia terluka saat otou—san memujiku sementara dia 'kau terlahir di dunia ini hanya untuk kematian Kibum—kun. Beristirahatlah di kamarmu' otou—san selalu mengatakan itu"

Shindong mengepalkan tangannya. Ia iri, ia tak pernah merasakan melindungi dan di lindungi seperti yang Kyuhyun katakan. "Tapi dia membuktikan pada otou—san, dia memutuskan geleng hemofilia di tangannya. Berteriak dengan lantang 'Aku sembuh' ya.. di usianya yang ke sepuluh tahun dia menunjukkan pada Suzaku clan dia bisa membunuh dengan pedang almarhum kakek. Dia tak pernah membiarkan orang lain menyentuh tubuhnya, menunjukkan cara bertarung yang indah yang membuat otou—san mengakuinya"

"Kemudian?" Yesung menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Mencoba menduga "Kau berlatih dengan lebih kuat lagi agar bisa menjadi tameng untuknya. Siap menerima apapun hanya untuk membalas yang ia lakukan selama ini untukmu?"

Kyuhyun terdiam, PLAAKK...

Suara tamparan itu terdengar. Kyuhyun mendongakkan wajahnya, menatap Eunhyuk yang kini menggigit bibir bawahnya—menahan isakkannya agar tak di ejek sebagai seorang wanita. Rasa nyeri di pipinya seolah hilang saat melihat air mata yang menggenang di wajah Eunhyuk. "APA KAU BODOH? KIBUM TAK MEMBUTUHKAN APAPUN DARIMU UNTUK MEMBALASNYA. APA KAU KIRA KAU LEBIH KUAT DARINYA? DARI ARAH MANAPUN HANYA KAU YANG DILINDUNGI, KAU HANYA MEREPOTKANNYA"

"EUNHYUK—AH!" pekik Donghae menghentikan Eunhyuk yang mungkin akan lebih menyakitkan untuk Kyuhyun.

"KAU SEPERTI ORANG GILA, CARA BERTARUNGMU! KIBUM—dia memang seperti monster saat membunuh semua yang ada di hadapannya. Tapi dimatanya, dia mempunyai dirimu. Dia masih melihatmu apapun yang terjadi tapi KAU... DIMATAMU TAK ADA DIA! KAU MENGUCAP DIRIMU SEBAGAI TAMENG ATAU ORANG POSESIF KYUHYUN?!"

Tes..

Tes..

Ryeowook tersenyum dengan riangnya. Di tahannya tangan Eunhyuk—Sungmin bahkan menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Kyuhyun. Pupilnya melebar saat matanya tak sengaja bertatapan dengan sang lelaki imut yang bagai matahari di gank kecil mereka. Yesung mengerutkan dahinya. Ada apa?

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku mungkin bersedia membunuh oka—chan jika dia hidup sekarang" suara yang begitu lirih, nyaris tak terdengar.

"Kyuhyun hanya tak tahu apa yang ia pikirkan" potong Ryeowook. "Dan kalian tak berada di posisinya"

"Ryeowook benar. Yang harus kita lakukan sekarang adalah berdoa agar Kibum terbangun segera" tambah Sungmin dengan nada yang sedikit bergetar.

%ika. Zordick%

Rain—pimpinan Suzaku clan itu meneguk anggur di tangannya. Menaikkan sebelah alisnya ketika Baekhyun—salah satu bawahannya menyelesaikan laporannya. "Jadi Kibum—kun sekarat di China hmm?"

Baekhyun menatap lurus pada Rain "Benar" ucapnya kemudian. "Apa kita habisi saja dia sekarang? Dia takkan merepotkan ketika sekarat"

"Jadi kau mengakui kekuatan Kibum—kun, Baekhyun?"

"Dia bahkan bisa memenggal kepala anda Suzaku—sama" seorang lelaki yang berdiri di samping Rain mengeluarkan pendapatnya. Lelaki dengan tulisan aneh di tangannya itu menyeringgai ketika Rain berdecih padanya. "Aku hanya menakutimu, tidak seru sekali" dia mencoba membela diri kemudian. Yong JunHyung memang sang tangan kanan yang mempunyai selera humor payah menurut Rain.

"Kyuhyun—kun, jauh lebih kuat dari Kibum—kun, jadi jangan membunuh Kibum—kun terlebih dahulu" Rain kembali pada topik pembicaraan. Di tatapnya Baekhyun yang memandangnya tak mengerti. "Kibum, dia kuat karena melindungi Kyuhyun dan dirinya sendiri. Sedangkan Kyuhyun—dia kuat karena dia menganggap dirinya tameng untuk Kibum" jelas Rain.

"Intinya, ketika Kyuhyun mati. Kibum akan membunuh dirinya sendiri tapi ketika Kibum mati terlebih dahulu, Kyuhyun akan memenggalmu terlebih dahulu, memenggalku dan memenggal Suzaku—sama. Dengan dedikasi "For Kibum" kemudian dia akan memenggal kepalanya sendiri. Kau mengerti?" Junhyung melanjutkan.

Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti. Suzaku twin memang mengerikan karena mereka hidup saling menopang. "Tapi kau tahu sendiri, membunuh Kibum yang tak sekarat sama saja berdiri di rel dan siap di lindas kereta api yang lewat. Kyuhyun ada di depannya sebelum kau berhasil berhadapan satu lawan satu dengannya. Lalu ketika kau menghadapi Kyuhyun satu lawan satu, sama saja dengan menghadapi shinigami berpedang, ketika kau ingin memenggal kepalanya ketika kau berhasil menghadapi kecepatan dan teknik berpedangnya kepalamu sudah hilang terlebih dahulu karena Kibum memenggalnya" Junhyung kembali menakuti. Rain hanya berdehem—ia juga tak percaya bahwa kedua anaknya bisa menjadi macan yang begitu berbahaya untuknya.

"Jadi apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanya Baekhyun.

Junhyung tertawa. "Gunakan otakmu dan usahakan otakmu lebih cerdas dan licik dibanding otak kedua jenius bersaudara itu. Tapi jika kau juga tak mempunyai, silahkan kau bertanya pada ayah mereka. Si sialan itu bahkan tak punya otak saat dia mengajari kedua macan itu saling mempercayai lebih dari sepasang kekasih dan memiliki taring yang lebih tajam dari singa jantan"

"Berhentilah menyalahkanku atas masalah ini Junhyung—kun"

"Rain—sama, sebaiknya kau memanggil para petinggi Suzaku—clan untuk menghadapi anakmu itu. Atau kau bisa menugaskanku sekarang, aku akan membawa kepala keduanya ke hadapanmu"

"Tidak!" Rain menyeringgai. "Jika aku menyuruh guru mereka yang membawa mereka pulang akan terkesan sangat tidak seru"

"Terserahmu"

%ika. Zordick%

Seorang lelaki bertubuh jangkung memasuki kamar Kibum di rawat. Dia tersenyum dengan amat indah meski wajahnya terkesan pucat. Dia juga tengah mengenakan pakaian yang menandakan dia pasien rumah sakit tersebut. "Ni hao... kenalkan Wu YiXing"

"Halo~ apakah kau pasien juga?" Donghae yang memang kebetulan tinggal di sana bersama Kyuhyun menjaga Kibum tersenyum membalas keramahan orang China yang tiba-tiba memasuki ruangan mereka.

"Tidak... aku penunggu rumah sakit ini" ucapnya menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. Donghae memiringkan kepalanya—bingung sebenarnya akan maksudnya. Dia bisa menduga kalau Yixing juga seusia mereka dan apa kesan Kyuhyun ketika melihat pemuda manis terkesan cantik ini?

"WU YI XING!" Donghae melotot ketika melihat sosok Kris—Dr. Wu Yi Fan yang memasuki ruangan Kibum dengan nafas terengah. "Gege... aku tak ingin kembali ke kamar" cepat pemuda bernama Yixing itu berlindung di sisi tempat tidur Kibum. Berpegangan pada tempat tidur itu agar tak ada yang bisa membawanya pergi.

"Lay!" pekik Kris tapi sungguh tak ada kemarahan di matanya pada sang adik yang malah terkesan memelas padanya. "Aku bosan gege" adunya.

Donghae terkikik, "Butuh bantuan?" tanyanya sedikit menggoda sang dokter. Berharap ia akan mendapatkan simpati Kris dan dokter muda itu bersedia menyelamatkan Kibum. "Aku bisa menyelesaikannya sendiri" kukuh Kris.

Yixing terdiam ketika matanya menatap wajah Kibum yang masih betah memejamkan matanya. "Bukankah dia pangeran yang sedang tertidur, Gege bangunkan dia!" matanya memancarkan kekaguman yang luar biasa. Membuat Kris tersentak—bingung prihal apa yang sedang di katakan sang adik.

Dengan sangat berhati-hati, Lay—Yixing mengusap pipi Kibum dengan begitu lembut. "Hei bangunlah~!" katanya setengah berbisik. "Lay, menjauhlah dari pasien" Kris menarik pelan adiknya.

"Bu yao! Dia... terlihat sangat hebat sungguh~" jujur Lay menggenggam tangan kiri Kibum. Memejamkan matanya, mengecup telapak tangan itu. "Tuhan... biarkan dia membuka matanya. Tarik semua penyakit yang ada padanya" doa yang begitu tulus. Bahkan Donghae meneteskan air mata untuk doa sederhana tersebut.

SREETT...

Kyuhyun menodongkan pedangnya cepat—tepat di leher Lay. "Jauhi Nii—san!"

"JANGAN GORES DIA!" pekik Kris. "Dia juga menderita Hemofilia. Kumohon!"

Kyuhyun bisa melihat gelang khusus itu di pergelangan tangan Lay. "Gege~ aku ingin punya teman dan kurasa dia pasti mau. Sembuhkan dia ya~! Kau tahu dia seperti pangeran, aku menyukainya"

Deg...

Deg...

Rasanya Kyuhyun ingin memenggal kepala manusia yang sedang menyatakan cinta pada sang kakak. Ia tak suka. Sungguh tak suka. Ia tak ingin jika kakaknya akan terbagi, dia tak ingin kakaknya akan membagi prioritas kepada orang lain selain dirinya. Donghae sigap menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun yang terkepal. "Dia adik kandungnya Wu Yifan. Dia bisa membantu kita agar Kibum selamat" bisik Donghae.

"LAY!"

"Gege! Aku meminta!" pekik Lay yang sedikit tak senang dengan ulah sang kakak. Dia kembali menggenggam tangan Kibum, menyalurkan kekuatan yang ia percaya. "Tuhan, aku tahu kau mendengarku, jangan kau biarkan dia kembali untukmu secepat ini. Aku ingin melihat kelopak mata ini terbuka dan mengagumi ketampanannya."

%ika. Zordick%

"Hyung~ kau jadi pergi ke China?" Sehun mengucek matanya yang baru saja terbangun. Kangin—pemuda yang ia panggil hyung itu mengangguk. Dia mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dari sakunya. Memberikannya ke tangan Sehun. "Apa kau akan kembali dalam waktu yang lama?"

Anggukan sekali lagi di lakukan oleh Kangin. Dia menunjuk dirinya sendiri _Aku _dia kemudian membuat gerakan dengan tangannya _membawa _tangannya membentang ke atas _banyak _kembali ia melakukan gerakan tangan lainnya _hadiah _dan menunjuk Sehun pada akhirnya _untukmu._

"Aku tak perlu hadiah" Sehun menggeleng. "Asalkan kau pulang dengan selamat dan sehat sudah cukup hyung"

Begitu erat, Sehun membekap tubuh besar di hadapannya. Kangin mengelus surai blonde bocah SMP di pelukannya—begitu penuh kasih. Ya... dia hanya punya satu orang dalam hidupnya. Hanya ada Sehun, seseorang yang bahkan tak mempunyai ikatan darah dengannya.

"Aku akan menunggu hyung~ pergilah! Nanti kau ketinggalan pesawat" ujar Sehun mendorong pelan tubuh Kangin. Sebuah senyuman yang begitu ceria terlihat di wajah tampan sang bocah. Kangin ikut tersenyum kemudian memakai renselnya.

%ika. Zordick%

Kris—sang dokter muda tampan bergaya angkuh itu mencoba memeriksa Kibum di pagi ke sepuluh mereka di China. Ia tersenyum kemudian pada Lay yang begitu teliti memperhatikannya memeriksa seseorang yang ia panggil dengan sebutan—pangeran tidur tersebut. "Dia akan bangun sebentar lagi" ungkap Kris membuat sebuah senyuman kelegaan mengembang di bibir Lay dan Kyuhyun bersamaan.

"Nii—san" Kyuhyun mengecup telapak tangan Kibum dan seketika itu pula mata itu—terbuka. "HUWAAA!" pekik Donghae karena kaget. Donghae sempat berpikir bahwa lelaki tampan yang tertidur sepuluh hari itu akan terbangun dengan cara yang benar. Dimulai dari tangan yang bergerak terlebih dahulu kemudian kelopak mata yang perlahan terbuka ala sinetron.

Sreettt...

Bahkan tanpa bantuan Kibum membangkitkan dirinya. "Tidak elit sekali" cibir Eunhyuk yang diamini oleh Donghae. Leeteuk terkekeh kecil karenanya. Sementara Siwon dia mewek tak karuan, mengatakan Kibum bangun adalah pencerahan bagi mereka.

Kibum menatap Kyuhyun yang menangis kembali. "Berapa jam aku tertidur?" tanyanya.

"Sepuluh hari di kalikan dua puluh empat berapa?" tanya Yesung yang entah kenapa menjadi seseorang yang begitu peduli dengan Matematika. "Hasilnya dua ratus empat puluh jam, Yesung—ah" jawab Ryeowook.

Hening...

"Apa dia mau bilang selama itu aku tidak makan?" Shindong menyelutuk.

"Kau kira itu kau, ku pikir dia pasti berpikir sudah berapa lama aku tak ke kamar mandi" Sungmin ikut berspekulasi. Leeteuk menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal "A—"

"Kurasa tak seperti yang kau katakan Leeteuk" potong Heechul cepat sebelum dugaan mereka bertambah aneh.

Kibum mengelus kepala Kyuhyun. "Jadi selama itu kau menangis?" tanya Kibum.

DOENGG...

OH GOD! Demi kecantikan Kim Heechul dan mengerikannya Dokter berbentuk naga bernama Wu Yi Fan! Si kembar memang tak pernah bisa memikirkan diri mereka sendiri barang sedikit saja.

Kyuhyun mendongak, memberi senyuman yang begitu meneduhkan jiwa. Berbeda dengan dirinya yang biasanya. Ya dia hanya akan begitu manis di hadapan sang saudara kembarnya. Kibum mengecup kelopak mata Kyuhyun secara bergantian. "Jangan menangis lagi!"

"Uwooo~~ ini mengharukan!" pekik Siwon.

"Rasanya aku ingin menampar wajah tampannya" gerutu Heechul yang bisa di dengar oleh yang lainnya. Ia memang berkesan kurang cocok dengan seorang Choi Siwon. "Yang menyakiti Siwon—ssi harus dibunuh" suara rendah Henry terdengar.

Wajah Heechul memucat, ia pun tahu betapa gilanya anak bertubuh pendek yang hanya tahu mengucapkan kata _yang menyakiti Siwon—ssi harus dibunuh_. Tidak lucu—pikir Heechul apalagi ketika Henry mengeluarkan pisaunya menatap tajam dengan mata yang kosong pada Heechul.

"Hentikan dia!" teriak Heechul. TRAAKK... Yesung menarik pelatuknya. Mulut senapannya jelas berada di dahi Henry. "Jangan bermain dengan pisau bocah kecil" seringgaian Yesung atau aku akan Cekleekk... "Doooorr... ah aku lupa mengisi peluruku"

"Ajarkan dia untuk menyerang orang yang benar, Siwon—ah" perintah Leeteuk kemudian. "Aku tak mengenal mereka" Kibum memotong, menunjuk beberapa orang yang ia rasa asing.

"Benar juga, ini Dr. Kris. Naga yang mengobatimu" celoteh Donghae yang membuahkan tatapan tajam dari sang naga. Lay tertawa geli, dia menatap Kibum dengan mata yang berbinar. "Wo se Yi xing, ge~" Lay memperkenalkan dirinya.

Kibum mengangguk, "Kibum" ucapnya dingin. Kemudian beralih menatap Siwon. "Aku Choi Siwon, anggota baru dalam gank kalian!" Siwon dengan semangat meraih tangan Kibum.

SREET...

Entah sejak kapan—tepat sebelum Siwon sempat meyentuh kulit putih Kibum, ujung pedang Kyuhyun sudah berjarak nol koma lima centi dari bola matanya. Henry berada diantara tubuh Siwon dan Kyuhyun, pisaunya telah siap menikam jantung Kyuhyun sementara Kibum—pedangnya telah siap menebas leher Henry jika ujung pisau itu merobek sedikit saja kemeja sang adik.

"Letakkan senjata kalian, kita berada di pihak yang sama" Leeteuk berujar membuat Siwon menarik tangannya yang belum sempat menyentuh Kibum, begitu pula dengan Kyuhyun yang kembali memasukkan pedangnya dalam sarung sama seperti Kibum. "Henry" panggil Siwon dan bocah berpipi chubby itu menyimpan pisaunya—bersembunyi di belakang punggung kekar Siwon.

"Baiklah Kibum sudah sembuh dan syukurlah tepat waktu. Kita akan merekrut anggota berikutnya" Sungmin angkat bicara.

%ika. Zordick%

"HUWAAAA... KALAHKAN DIA BRENGSEK!" teriakan demi teriakan terdengar menggema. "BUNUH DIA!"

"HAJAR!"

Pekikan-pekikan para penjudi terdengar. Shindong menatap sekelilingnya kagum—tak percaya bahwa akan ada tempat judi tarung sebesar ini. Ia bahkan berjalan paling depan, sementara Siwon telah mengapit lengan Heechul—yang berbentuk wanita. "Sialan! Kenapa aku harus berpakaian seperti ini?"

"Karena kau bukan penjudi ataupun petarung" jawab Sungmin cepat. Dia melirik Ryeowook di sampingnya yang memandang penuh kekaguman segalanya. Sungmin mengeratkan pegangannya pada Yesung di sampingnya—ketika matanya bertemu dengan mata Ryeowook. "Aku penasaran apa yang bisa ia lakukan hingga kau begitu ketakutan seperti ini Ming~" Yesung berbisik ditengah keramaian.

"Aku akan mati jika aku memberitahunya pada siapapun" balas Sungmin lirih.

Siwon kemudian duduk di salah satu kursi VIP di dekat ring. Dia kemudian menyuruh Leeteuk duduk di sampingnya. Sementara Sungmin sendiri ternyata mendapat kursi di sana—mengingat dia seorang yang bernama di black market. Kibum mendapat kursi di samping Sungmin—kondisinya sepertinya tak terlalu baik untuk berdiri lebih lama.

"Kita akan mulai berjudi, Shindong—ah" Leeteuk memanggil Shindong di sampingnya. Siwon menyulut sebuah cerutu untuk Leeteuk. "Bertingkah lakulah seperti mafia kebanyakan jika tak ingin di tendang dari sini" jelas Siwon saat Leeteuk mengeriyit bingung melihat cerutu yang di sodorkan. Heechul duduk di lengan kursi Leeteuk—sepertinya ia sedikit takut jika harus di perlakukan seduktif oleh musuh perang dinginnya—Choi Siwon.

"Itu Tan Hangeng—pimpinan TRIAD yang kudengar dikhianati oleh kelompoknya." Ujar Sungmin berbisik pada Leeteuk. "Yang itu Liu Ta erl, dia ketua gank TRIAD juga yang berkuasa di daerah Shanghai. Yang itu Shang Xiou Lu—dia juga ketua gank di sekitar daerah Qian dong. Yang—"

"Cukup katakan yang bisa di rekrut, Ketua takkan mengerti" potong Kibum berbisik pada Sungmin. "Ah.. maafkan aku. Tan Hangeng tidak mungkin, sepertinya Ta erl dan Xiou lu"

"Tidak, kita akan merekrut Tan Hangeng"

"Eh... tapi dia bermasalah dengan gank penghianatnya. Kita bisa terjebak masalah serius jika menganggap kita anggota barunya Hangeng" Sungmin mencoba membatah.

Heechul menepuk bahu Sungmin. "Kau lupa siapa ketua kita? Dia adalah orang yang tak mungkin memimpin kita. Jika dia menginginkan Hangeng maka dia mendapatkannya"

Sungmin berdecih. Ya... perintah Leeteuk dan orang pilihan Leeteuk tak boleh di ganggu gugat. Seorang MC berdiri diatas ring yang baru saja di kosongkan. "BAIKLAH! SEPERTINYA BOSS DARI KOREA TELAH MEMENUHI TEMPAT DI SEBELAH SANA" teriaknya membuat sorakan penonton terdengar lebih ricuh. "Silahkan memasang taruhan kalian! Baiklah boss lite... apa taruhanmu dan silahkan pilih yang kau tantang"

"Namaku Leeteuk" Leeteuk mengambil mikropon yang diserahkan padanya. "Yang kutantang Tan Hangeng!"

"Woooo... SEPERTINYA BOSS KOREA TELAH MENGETAHUI LAWAN YANG TANGGUH HMM. APAKAH HANGENG AKAN MEMILIH LUHAN LAGI KALI INI?" MC kembali mericuhkan suasana.

"Zhoumi, itu petarung dari pihakku" Hangeng berbicara dengan begitu tenang.

Leeteuk menyeringgai, sepertinya iblisnya muncul kembali. "Taruhanku adalah..."

"Kurasa 500 juta yen bisa aku cairkan sekarang juga" bisik Siwon meronggoh ponselnya. "Wanita cantik yang ada di sampingku. Princess from Seoul" Leeteuk melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Heechul.

DOENGGG...

"EHHH!" pekik gank Leeteuk serempak. Bahkan Kibum sudah melotot tak percaya menatap Leeteuk. "WOW! DIA MENGORBANKAN KEKASIHNYA SENDIRI!"

"Brengsek" gumam Heechul ingin mematahkan tulang leher Leeteuk. "LALU TAN HANGENG, TARUHAN ANDA?"

"Aku menginginkan Zhoumi" Leeteuk memotong. Hangeng membisu menatap penuh kepanikan pada satu-satunya anak buah sekaligus tangan kanannya tersebut. "Tidak masalah, tuan" ungkap Zhoumi. "Gadis itu jika kita memenangkannya kita bisa menjual dengan harga tinggi di rumah bordir"

"Anj**rr" rasanya Heechul ingin menyembur wajah tampan Zhoumi dengan zat asam kuat. Apa rumah bordir? Gadis? Oh GOD!

Hangeng memegang microponnya dengan bergetar. "Aku setuju" ucapnya setelahnya.

%ika. Zordick%

Siwon mengelus surai coklat Henry, mengeluarkan kunci yang di kalungkannya di lehernya. Dia menggeledah Henry—mengeluarkan semua barang yang mungkin saja bisa di gunakan oleh lelaki berwajah chubbi itu sebagai senjata. "Henry siap untuk bertarung" ujar Siwon menyuruh Henry menaiki ring dimana Zhoumi telah berada disana.

Siwon membuka kunci rantai yang membelenggu leher Henry dan kedua lengannya. BUGHH... suara dentuman terdengar keras saat rantai berat itu menyentuh lantai ring. Siwon menarik rantai yang ia tak tahu jelas bagaimana bisa Henry membawa-bawanya. "Kalau bocah itu kalah, matilah aku! Matilah aku!" pekik Heechul frustasi mengguncang-guncang tubuh Leeteuk.

"Dia takkan kalah" Shindong berucap. "Karena kita memasang taruhan sebesar 500 juta untuk kemenangannya"

"APAAA?! KAU MEMASANG SEMUANYA!" sekali lagi Heechul berteriak tak percaya. Sepertinya teman-temannya sudah gila.

"FIGHTING!" teriakan sang MC terdengar.

Henry menunduk, matanya masing kosong—layaknya mayat hidup. Ia bahkan tak bergerak. Treekk... Kyuhyun dan Kibum bergerak spontan memasang pedang mereka pada posisi siaga. Yesung tak bisa pungkiri—ia bahkan sudah menyiapkan senapan apinya dari balik blazer yang ia kenakan. Firasat dan insting bertarung yang diajarkan sejak mereka memulai hidup di dunia ini membuat mereka bisa merasakan—bocah berwajah chubbi itu berbahaya.

Leeteuk menyeringgai penuh kemenangan, "Dia ketakutan... khu khu khu"

Zhoumi di atas ring tersebut masih tetap tenang. Ia juga tak selemah kelihatannya. Dia memasang kuda-kuda beladirinya. Bersiap dari arah manapun musuhnya datang memukulnya. "Bunuh dia untukku" Siwon bergumam lemah.

Deg...

Deg...

Suara itu cepat merangsang tubuh Henry. Membuat kepala yang awalnya menunduk itu mendongak. "Yang menyakiti Siwon—ssi harus dibunuh"

"Sh*t!" gumam Zhoumi ketika Henry sudah berdiri di hadapannya menendang wajahnya dengan lutut. Cepat Zhoumi menangkisnya. "ARGGHH..." bisa dirasakannya mungkin tulang lengannya retak. "Yang menyakiti Siwon—ssi harus dibunuh" masih dengan gumaman yang sama.

"Zhoumi!" pekik Hangeng berdiri dari tempatnya saat ia merasakan Henry—musuh Zhoumi menunjukkan keadaan yang tak waras. Seperti Luhannya.

Zhoumi menunduk, dia tak bisa membiarkan tubuhnya menjadi alat penangkis serangan. Tubuhnya bisa remuk seketika melawat kekuatan dan kecepatan serangan Henry yang terbilang sangat bertenaga. "Kiri.. tidak ke kanan" otak Zhoumi sibuk memproses gerakan Henry selanjutnya.

"Demi Tuhan, dia lewat atas" Henry sudah dengan lincah melompat. Siap menghantam Zhoumi dengan tendangannya sekali lagi.

"Jika aku yang ada di posisi Zhoumi itu, aku akan bisa menang dengan mudah" gumam Kyuhyun. "Tinggal tarik... eh..." Kyuhyun tergagap. Dia tak percaya Zhoumi sungguh melakukan apa yang dia gumamkan. Tangan besar Zhoumi menggenggam pergelangan kaki Henry kuat. KREEKK... bisa terdengar suara tulang bergeser disana. BUUGGGHH... dan membantingnya ke ring.

"Wuisshh.." Eunhyuk sedikit meringis. Ia pikir jika ia berada di posisi Henry pasti banyak giginya yang akan rontok. "APA DIA AKAN BISA BANGUN? SATU... DUA.."

Leeteuk terkikik. "Anjing kecil takkan mati jika tak bisa menyelamatkan tuannya"

"Henry" Siwon bergumam kecil kembali. SREEETT... yang benar saja, bocah mochi itu berusaha bangkit dari tempatnya. Darah segar terlihat mengalir melalui hidungnya. Bisa di pastikan hidung Henry mungkin retak atau bahkan patah.

Ryeowook berlari ke pelukan Donghae, menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang teman seperjuangannya. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Sungmin menggengam tangannya sendiri—menggigit kuat bibir bawahnya ketika ia bisa melihat, seringgaian mengerikan itu, mata berkilat penuh kekaguman menyaksikan darah di ring.

"Yang menyakiti Siwon—ssi harus dibunuh"

Henry berlari dengan cepat menghantam tubuh Zhoumi. Menjatuhkannya dengan telak diatas Ring. BUUGHH... satu tinju ia arahkan ke wajah Zhoumi. BUUGHH... tinju lainnya. BUUGHHH... kali ini ke dada pemuda tersebut. Zhoumi menangkap tangan Henry memutarnya mencoba mematahkan tulang yang sudah membuat wajahnya lebam tak karuan.

Henry terdesak, ia bisa merasakan tangannya di pelintir kuat. Dengan gesit ia berbalik, menendang perut Zhoumi dengan lututnya. ARGGHH... Zhoumi telah memuntahkan darah. Henry bersiap, sepertinya setelah mematahkan tulang kaki Zhoumi ia tak perlu lelah lagi menyelesaikan pertarungan. "Patahkan tenggorokannya" Leeteuk berteriak. Hangeng melotot tak percaya. "Siwon—ah, suruh Henry mematahkan lehernya"

"I.. itu.."

"KAMI MENYERAH!" pekik Hangeng. Ya dia hancur, tapi ia tak ingin Zhoumi harus mati di hadapan matanya. "Gege.." suara lirih itu terdengar.

"Hancurkan!" perintah Leeteuk dengan seringgaian yang lebih mengerikan

"Tapi dia sudah menyerah" ungkap Siwon. "Aku tak membutuhkan orang cacat yang tak berdaya melawan Henry"

"Aku akan menggantikan Zhoumi, aku akan memberikan nyawaku padamu" cepat Hangeng berlutut di kaki Leeteuk saat ia bisa melihat Henry sudah mengangkat kakinya—bersiap menginjak tenggorokan Zhoumi. Ya.. dia mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan meski dengan cara yang mengerikan. "Baiklah, Siwon pertarungan selesai" senyuman malaikat itu kembali terukir.

"Kenapa begitu tegang? Sungmin duduklah di kursimu kembali" lanjutnya saat melihat ketegangan di wajah beberapa anak buahnya. Ya... hanya Kibum, Kyuhyun dan Yesung yang sepertinya tak mengeluarkan ekspresi yang berarti—atau mereka memang tak pernah peduli. "Selamat datang Hangeng" Leeteuk memeluk tubuh yang tadi sempat bergetar hebat.

"Itu hanya lelucon yang tidak lucu" cibir Shindong mulai mengkakulasikan uang yang mereka dapatkan. Eunhyuk melompat ke tengah ring, menggendong tubuh ringkih Zhoumi. Membawanya ke kursi Sungmin. "Sepertinya tulang patah banyak" celutuk Yesung yang harus di amini oleh Ryeowook. Sepertinya seseorang yang berhati paling lembut—Ryeowook diantara mereka mengiba tentang kondisi Zhoumi.

"Aku sempat belajar soal pengobatan tulang, boleh ku coba?" tanyanya yang di angguki oleh Leeteuk. Dan sepertinya si anak yang selalu mendapat juara satu itu berguna pada bagian pengobatan memar dan luka fisik lainnya.

%ika. Zordick%

"BAIKLAH HENRY DARI BOSS KOREA KITA MENANG TERUS SEPERTINYA SAUDARA-SAUDARA!" sekali lagi MC memuji Henry yang sepertinya tak punya lelah saat ia dihadapkan dengan pertarungan. Terus menang hingga sepertinya ia menguasai pertandingan. Sementara itu anak buahnya Xiou lu atas nama Kangin juga memenangkan beberapa pertandingan lainnya dan mendapatkan juara bertahan atas ring China ini.

"AKU MENANTANG DENGAN KANGIN! AKAN KUPASTIKAN GADISMU ITU KU DAPATKAN LEETEUK!" Xiou Lu berteriak dengan Microponnya. Membuat Leeteuk kembali menyeringgai sadis sambil merangkul tubuh Heechul mesra. Rasanya Heechul ingin segera mandi dengan air tujuh rupa yang dicampur dengan air tanah.

"Hei.. Lihatlah Heechul—ah, kau bahkan menjadi tokoh utama yang di perebutkan" goda Leeteuk yang hanya di balas dengusan oleh Heechul. Segala umpatan dari jenis nama-nama hewan sampai benda-benda kotor telah di gumamkan Heechul sedari tadi.

Leeteuk melirik Siwon, "Apakah Henry masih bisa?" tanyanya.

"Dia bahkan bisa untuk 3 putaran lagi atau lebih" jawab Siwon yang memang paling mengetahui keadaan si mochi yang tengah menatapi lantai di sampingnya. Tangannya menggenggam erat tangan Siwon di sampingnya. "Henry takkan bisa menang" Shindong mengeluarkan pendapat.

"Eh..."

Hening...

Siapapun tahu Henry petarung terhebat mereka yang bahkan tak memiliki hati ketika menghajar musuh-musuhnya. "Aku serius, perbandingan yang kudapat bahkan tak sampai 12% Henry mendapatkan kemenangannya kali ini"

"Bagaimana menurutmu Hangeng—ssi?" Leeteuk melirik Hangeng yang sekarang menjadi tangan kirinya. "Kangin petarung terhebat sejauh ini, kita memerlukan orang lebih kuat dari Henry untuk mengalahkannya"

Heechul mencoba berpikir, bahkan mereka belum mengurutkan kekuatan mereka dalam bertarung. Henry petarung yang hebat dan siapa diantara mereka yang bisa menjadi lebih hebat dari sang petarung tanpa belas kasih itu? Dia...? oh tidak mungkin... Leeteuk? Jangan gila...

Lalu siapa? Ryeowook... God bless you.

Kibum, Yesung atau Kyuhyun? Bukankah mereka tipe petarung bersenjata? Eunhyuk? Heechul tahu dia petarung yang cepat belajar tapi ini terlalu cepat dan dia tak punya pengalaman. Donghae—No properties berarti no trick!. Sungmin? Tidak... pembisnis senjata itu hanya tahu tentang senjata dan nilai tukarnya dalam uang. Shindong hanya penjudi. Hangeng juga bukan tipe petarung yang lebih kuat dari Henry.

"Yesung?" Heechul membuka suara.

Yesung menggeleng pelan. "Aku akan selesaikan dengan cepat jika kau mengizinkan aku menarik pelatukku. Aku hanya akan menghindar tapi tak punya tenaga untuk membalas balik" jawab Yesung.

Heechul terdiam. Itu benar.

"Kibum, menurutmu bagaimana?" Heechul melirik pada seseorang yang selalu tenang. Kibum menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Aku bisa tangani jika aku diperbolehkan memakai pedang. Aku tak boleh menyentuh lawanku" singkat dan padat.

"Tapi Kyuhyun bisa melakukannya" lanjut Kibum.

"Perbandingan kekuatannya dengan Henry" Shindong mencoba mengkakulasikan kembali. Kibum terkekeh meremehkan. Dia mengambil pedang di tangan Kyuhyun—menyuruh Heechul memegangnya. "Lihat baik-baik" Kibum membuka pedangnya. Sreett...

Bathh... tanpa aba-aba bahkan tak terlihat mata Kibum menggores kulit leher Siwon dengan pedangnya. Henry cepat ingin menghempas tubuh Kibum—menjauhkannya dari Siwon namun... BUAGHH... belum sempat tangan Henry menyentuh Kibum, Kyuhyun mengenggam pergelengan tangan itu. "ARGGHH.." Henry bahkan memekik.

"Lepas Kyu!" perintah Kibum. Kyuhyun segera melakukannya. Siapapun tahu jika lebih lama tangan itu mencengkram pergelangan tangan Henry ada kemungkinan Henry takkan bisa menggunakan tangannya lagi.

"See~" Kibum kembali duduk di kursinya. Ya.. hanya dialah yang tahu seberapa kuatnya dirinya dan Kyuhyun. "Aku mengganti pemain, Kyuhyun ku serahkan padamu"

Kyuhyun melirik Kibum yang sepertinya telah memberikan izin padanya. Dia membungkuk, mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah dingin Kibum. "Nii—san" dia memelas—dia sebenarnya tak tertarik dengan pertarungan satu lawan satu tanpa pedang ini. Hanya akan membuatnya buruk di mata sang kakak.

"Perintah ketua adalah mutlak"

Kyuhyun menghela nafas, dia kemudian mengecup bibir Kibum—seolah itu memang ritualnya sebelum bertarung. Kibum menahan kepala sang adik, membalas kecupan itu dengan lumatan lembut. "Aku akan menang dan membuat nii—san bangga!" ujar Kyuhyun sesaat ketika Kibum melepaskan tautan diantara mereka.

Tanpa ragu Kyuhyun menaiki ring. Menatap ke dalam mata Kangin yang entah kenapa cukup membuatnya merasa teduh. "Jika aku menang, yang ku inginkan—"

"KETUA! AKU MENGINGINKAN DIA!" potong Kyuhyun menunjuk Kangin di hadapannya. "Aku menginginkan dia sebagai anggota terakhir kita" lanjutnya dengan senyuman angkuhnya.

Leeteuk tertawa, melirik ke arah Kibum yang sepertinya tak terlalu memperdulikan kelancangan Kyuhyun kali ini. "Aku kabulkan Kyuhyun!"

"FIGHTING!" pekik MC.

Kyuhyun terkekeh kemudian—tawanya memenuhi ruangan. Dia menatap seolah ia haus akan darah. Dia berlari cepat ke arah Kangin menerjangnya dengan tinju kanannya. HUP... dengan tenang dan gerakan yang minim, Kangin menangkap kepalan tangan tersebut. Kyuhyun menyeringgai senang, ia mendapatkan lawan seimbang rupanya. Dengan tangan lainnya di raihnya tangan Kangin yang hendak mematahkan tangannya, memutar posisi dan DUAAGHH... dia membanting tubuh itu ke lantai ring.

"Kekekekkee..." kekehan mengerikan masih terdengar. Dia menendang tubuh Kangin yang kesakitan. "Ayo bermain lagi!"

Kangin menarik kaki Kyuhyun, membantingnya balik. Cepat ia bangkit menekan kepala Kyuhyun dengan tangan kirinya dan berencana menghancurkan kepala itu dengan kepalan tangan kanannya. Tangan Kyuhyun yang bebas cepat mencekik leher Kangin, membuat Kangin beralih membebaskan lehernya dari cengkraman tangan Kyuhyun.

"Uhukk..." Kangin terbatuk saat ia berhasil melepaskan diri.

"Apa dia biasanya seperti itu?" tanya Sungmin berbisik pada Kibum di sampingnya.

"Dia bahkan lebih mengerikan dari itu" jawab Kibum menopang dagunya bosan, "Dan sepertinya kau sama mengerikannya"

"Kami kembar" Kibum menjawab acuh kali ini.

Yesung mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Kibum. "Tapi caramu bertarung berbeda dengannya" ceklekk... Bisa terdengar suara pelatuk yang di todongkan oleh Yesung ke perpotongan leher Kibum. Tes... tes... darah menetes di lantai.

"Aku tak suka jika diriku di sentuh, Yesung" bahkan Yesung tak yakin kapan Kibum membuka pedangnya dan menggores perutnya. "Menjauh dariku atau ku koyak lambungmu"

"Aku bisa meletuskan kepalamu"

"Kalau begitu mati bersama"

Yesung segera menjauhkan senjatanya dari kepala Kibum. Sepertinya ia lupa satu hal—Suzaku clan adalah clan yang siap untuk mati. Kibum menarik pedangnya dan kembali menyimpannya. Dan hebatnya Kibum—si sulung tipe orang yang amat setia. Menghianati Leeteuk sama saja dengan mempercepat waktu kematian.

...

"Mati!" pekik Kyuhyun saat sikunya menghantam punggung Kangin. Kangin tak tinggal diam, dia berputar, menendang kaki Kyuhyun dengan kakinya. Saat Kyuhyun kehilangan keseimbangan, lutut Kangin segera menyambar tubuh Kyuhyun dengan lututnya. "Anj*ng!" seru Kyuhyun saat dia merasakan rusuknya patah akibat ulah Kangin.

Dia mendongak menatap Kangin yang kini balas menatapnya dengan nafas ngos-ngosan. Terlihat beberapa luka lebam di wajahnya dan Kyuhyun yakin tangan kiri Kangin tak bisa di gerakkan lagi karena telah ia patahkan sebelumnya.

Kyuhyun memutar otak cerdasnya. Ia tak boleh bertahan dan memperlama waktu pertandingan lagi. Dia mungkin akan menang tapi dia bisa saja terbunuh akibat organ yang bermasalah akibat serangan yang entah kenapa makin kuat ia rasa menghantam tubuhnya dari Kangin. Ayolah—Kyuhyun menyukai pertarungan tapi ia juga tak menyukai menjadi orang cacat setelah pertarungan ini dan menyusahkan sang kakak kemudian hari.

Kangin berlari menghampirinya, Kyuhyun mengumpat. Kyuhyun mencengkram bahu kiri Kangin sesaat ketika Kangin gagal menendang tubuh Kyuhyun.

BUGGH..

BUUGGHH...

BUAAGGHHH...

Tega tendangan Kyuhyun dengan lututnya menghantam perut Kangin. Seketika pandangan Kangin blur. BAAGHH... dan Kyuhyun menyelesaikan serangannya dengan sikunya di bagian tulang belakang Kangin.

"Game over" Kyuhyun tersenyum ceria sambil menatap wajah Kibum yang tersenyum simpul padanya.

TBC

Chp 5 : Crime

"Bermainlah dengan benar Shindong—ah"|"What the hell? Kami menjual senjata bukan menjual barang busuk seperti opium!" | "Bunuh saja! Kenapa berpikiran begitu repot?"|"Mobil untukku? Huwaaa~~ terima kasih"|"Misi pertama kalian, ledakkan gudang persenjataan tentara lokal"|

p. ft. I : siapa yang kau cium? -_- #Ka yang tercium. Hahahahaha

Evilkyu : Alice memberikan racun pada setiap anak buahnya. Jadi kalau ada yang berhianat maka racun itu akan bereaksi membunuh mereka. Begitulah... mohon maaf gak ka jelaskan dengan benar. Maklum kejar tayang XD

ChoHyoMi : itu Han sama Zhou muncul. Siapa ya? Ka juga gak tahu pasti. Mungkin yang paling mengerikan itu pemimpin mereka #nunjuk yang lagi nyebar angelic smile

Kim. HeeRa. WKS : yakin gak mau yaoi? Bahkan kalau WonKyu? #toel

Cho Young Eun : reader baru yah? Salam kenal hahahaha... memang biasanya karakter Kyuhyun seperti apa?

Reni Lubis : hahahaha.. gak tega juga nyiksa mereka. Buat FF KiHyun kembar itu akan ka usahakan secepatnya. Mungkin setelah ini ka nyiapkan itu.

Haekyu : itu ritual Kyuhyun setiap dia mau bertarung. Kalau yaoi kayaknya mereka gak juga... ini kan FF friendship sebenarnya, Cuma sedikit ekstrim

Lee Donghee990319 : kalau nama gank sepertinya di chap depan akan dibahas. Hahahah.. trims... akan ka pake nama itu. Xiumin ya.. dia akan muncul. Tapi entah kapan... #dihajar

Yeon : tapi mobil remote control itu suka main nyosor suami ka! #lindungiKibumDariAdeganCiuman

Pearl Park : sama seperti Alice yang mengenal Suzaku clan. Alice juga organisasi terkenal begitu juga dengan Suzaku clan yang merupakan gank yakuza terbesar di Jepang. Maksud Alice itu sebenarnya menjadikan Kibum sebagai orang yang memimpin organisasinya. Kalau diibaratkan seperti ratu semut dan ratulah yang mencari rajanya. Oh.. iya.. maaf atas typonya.

Ciezie Orion Zordick : ka rajin update kan... hahahaha... beneran rajin nih ceritanya. XD Kyuhyuk? Tenang akan ka usahakan ada hint nya di chap selanjutnya.

hanum sal : Sungmin jago bela diri tapi bukan tipe petarung sehebat yang lainnya. Sudah di jelaskan pada batinnya Heechul kan di chapter ini.. ehehhehehehhe... Alice itu nama organisasi tapi juga nama pemimpinnya—ratunya. Akan ka pindahkan haluan ke FF team ka yang berjudul UNNAME. Tunggu tanggal updatenya ya XD

cloud3024: perasaan Kyuhyun bisa dibilang sedikit rumit. Bahkan ka sendiri bingung apakah itu dikatakan cinta? Kyuhyun itu mungkin "terobsesi" atas nii—san sendiri.

Rinaelf : our story lagi mentok XD tapi udah di ketik sampai 3000 karakter

Yeun Gie : Bum: pemenang hati? =="

SparQClouds : dia itu... JRENG.. JRENG... rahasia! Coba tebak!

park min mi : waduhh... silahkan tebak lagi.. tapi nanti juga kebongkar ketika saatnya tiba

Kikyu RKY : #selamatkan pisau. Nanti property untuk henry tidak ada lagi

GaemGyu92 : tepat! Kangin memang anggota terakhir gank mereka

BunnyKyunnie : ayo di tebak.. ditebak... Suzaku twins itu sama-sama mengerikan sebenarnya. Tapi mengerikan dan ganas dalam artian berbeda. Kyuhyun itu bagaikan air terjun, dengan derasnya bisa memecah karang tapi Kibum itu bagaikan air tenang di bawah air terjun tapi begitu dalam dan membunuh. Nah silahkan nilai sendiri XD

park sung gi : NOOOO! JANGAN PANGGIL KA EONNI! Cuma "KA" oke... hahahaha XD terima kasih atas pujiannya

V. Dcho : TRIAD itu yakuzanya versi China. Wah... nyindir bener nih karena ka lama update

Almighty Magnae : incest? Tidak juga... sepertinya tidak begitu. Ya pasti bukan begitu! Karena Kibum milik ka seorang #ditendang

Wina : ada dong .. itu dia #nunjuk Hongkong. Ka menghilang tapi akan rutin ngepost FF selama bulan ramadhan dong B|

Wu chenchen : apa sudah dapat jawaban siapa yang harus dicurigai?

Winnie : kalau ryeowook juga perlu dipertanyakan. Yang jelas psyco disini bukan Kibum. Hahahahha...

OnyKyu: SEMANGAT 45 DONG! Harus dan selamanya tetap semangat. Karena ka tahu yang dukung ka nulis itu makin banyak. Jadi makin semangat deh... makasih... #toss

chintyachance : yaoi masih di pertanyakan. Karena ini FF friendship seperti di rencanakan. Tapi entahlah ketika ka kaga jalan dan merubah alur dengan seenak jidat lagi.

sasuke. gmpaselleh : ini udah ka update... XD dibaca.. direview terus di celupin (?) maksudnya di pavoritin.. astaga... #korban iklan

Chonurullau40 a. k. a Miss Zhang : apa itu sudah rinci. Ka juga sudah bingung mana yang rinci dan mana yang tidak #kebanyakan buat FF makna tersirat

riekyumidwife : waduh... mereka bukan incest lho... mereka itu hanya brother complex yang terlalu akut.

ichigo song : Mereka kembar non identik, jadi Kyuhyun gak mendapat penyakit itu. Siwon sebenarnya cari sensasi aja, makanya dia mau berinvestasi dengan Alice tapi berubah haluan saat melihat Leeteuk cs. Rumah Heechul tak cukup besar, jadi Cuma cukup berempat tapi sepertinya mereka akan pindah. Waaahhh... Donghae memang yang paling kaya dengan penghasil mencopetnya saat pertama kali

arumfishy : Donghae akan muncul di chap2 selanjutnya untuk lebih banyaknya

rafiz sterna : karena pertarungan sama CAP itu tak sesungguhnya. Ayolah ini bukan crows zero yang seolah tak punya tujuan. Hanya sekedar tawuran antar pelajar XD mereka mafia yang akan menggegerkan dunia nantinya.

Anonymouss : bagian ngatain Kibum, memang bahasa siapapun pasti keren hahahahah XD

reaRelf : JRENG.. JRENG... dan mereka telah lengkap

imNari : sepetinya tidak masuk... bagiamana ini?

ShinJoo24 : doakan semoga suaminya ka itu sembuh di FF ini ya? #mewek. Maaf Kibum hanya milik ka, bukan milik Kyuhyun #dihajar

J. clou : otoutou itu artinya adik laki-laki. Mereka berdua (Siwon dan Shindong) bank berjalan milik gank.

Kyurielf : kangin: apa kau melupakanku?

kyufit0327 : ka juga kaget, padahal ka bersedia gantiin Kyuhyun dalam adegan itu T.T

laila. r. mubarok : Kibum masih milik Ka sepenuhnya... tenang saja... oh.. silahkan bawa saja.. ini bonusnya #masukin Kyu kedalam.

Guest : kau kurang mengerti soal bahasaku, dan aku kurang mengerti dengan jalan pikiranku. #ditabok pacar real. Hohohohoho... soal nama, bagaimana dengan Hotaru (kunang-kunang)? XD #Cuma kepikiran itu

Changmin loppie : Jangan panggil eon~~~ ohh... please... please~~

vha chandra : bener, siapa yang masuk gank alice akan mendapatkan racun di tubuh mereka, sebagai jaminan takkan berhianat. Astaga... dibalas kok dibalas... ya ampun dede (?) jangan nangis ah XD. Hmm... henry di rantai karena yah biar dia lebih jinak aja (?) #ditabok Siwon

Kopi Luwak : HUWAAA~~~ KIBUM BUKAN PSYCO! DIA BUKAN! #teriak kaya orang kesetanan. Ka berencana membuat dia jadi orang yang bener disini. Yang psyco itu... #tunjuk dia. Huwaa... jan bunuh aku (?) #stress

Ilan- chan : ka udah tingkat tiga sekarang. Ka kuliah sambil kerja. Umurmu memang berapa? Ka line 95 soalnya. Kibum dan Kyuhyun hanya saling terobsesi, bukan incest. Mudah2an deh

lyELF : oh tidak... Kibum is mine... hmm... untuk pertanyaannya ka rasa udah ada jawabannya di chapter ini.

Zizi Kirahira Hibiki 69 : itu kemarin kesalahan penulisan. Berhubung karena ka lebih ke pelafalan secara sehari hari. Jadi gak memperhatikan penulisan dalam latin. Ka memang payah... hahahaha

Bryan Andrew Cho : Ka paling suka karakter Kangin di FF ini lho... dia itu luar biasa!

iloyalty1 : AHH... mungkin seperti itu XD jet lee terlihat keren... #pecintaFilmActionChina

Vic89 : dia orang yang suka seenaknya di FF ini. Melankolist dan suka menghamburkan uang

92Line : ganbatteeee! #minum mirai ocha

hijkLEETEUK : ha? Kenapa bisa bleng? Apa yang terjadi?

Dewiangel : ohh.. haloo... salam kenal... *salam

haekyuLLua : ka ngerti.. ah terima kasih telah membaca GC sebelumnya. Sepertinya GC menggeser posisi nama authornya TDR dari ka ya... hahahahhaa... menjadi authornya GC.

bryan ryeohyun : oh tidakk! Dia suami ku! #tarik kibum. Eh... sasuke dan gaara? Memang iya ya?

Kyuminhae : weeehh weehhh... udah lupain aja soal judul XD

hera3424 : oke dong.. ini udah update XD

Lee MingKyu : siiippp... Exo ada yang temen ada yang musuh

Park Ha Woo: hmm... banyak bener. Kenapa sering bolos? Karena itu menyenangkan XD waahh... laki-laki atau perempuan ya? Tebak coba... *waks. Silahkan selidiki dari apa yang ka tulis.

_Mohon review dan dukungannya untuk kelanjutan FF XD_


	5. Crime

**EnKeyDoubleyou**

**Cast: SuperJunior 13 + 2, and Other**

**Summary: Dia hanya bocah yang selalu di bully. Hanya ingin berubah menjadi lebih baik, hanya tak ingin menjadi pecundang. Park Jungsoo berubah menjadi seorang yang ingin menguasai dunia. "Impianku adalah meletakkan dunia di tangan ini dengan kalian sebagai pionnya"**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Suspense, Friendship, Crime**

**Disclaimer: Semua milik Tuhan. Cerita ini milik ika zordick dan Dia *nunjuk Kim Kibum* is mine**

**Warning: Typos, akan ada adegan adrenalin (mungkin), apapun dalam cerita ini jangan di tiru! APAPUN! Yang menurut anda tidak baik.**

**%**ika. Zordick%

Chp 5 : Crime

Sreet...

Sreet...

"Hahh... haah..." suara nafas memburu terdengar dari muluh seorang lelaki berpipi chubby yang kini terlelap di tengah ranjang besar. Dia bergerak gelisah, mencengkram kuat selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya. Keringat dingin menguncur deras dari dahinya dan membasahi seluruh tubuhnya.

Sekelabatan bayangan dalam mimpinya menghantuinya. Hanya dia—seorang yang berdiri di tengah ruangan yang besar yang remang. Tangan dan kakinya terbelenggu oleh rantai yang terlihat begitu kuat terikat di sudut ruangan. Wajah itu menunduk dan seseorang yang tengah bermimpi—Henry penasaran dengan sosok yang entah siapa.

Seett...

Perlahan sosok itu mendongak, menatap Henry dengan tatapan yang begitu mengerikan. "Akan ku bunuh Siwon—ssi" ujar seseorang itu dan ia sering melihat sosok itu. Ya... itu dirinya sendiri.

Henry menggeleng kuat. "Yang menyakiti Siwonn—ssi harus di bunuh" katanya meraba saku pakaiannya. Tidak ada... pisau yang biasa ia gunakan tidak ada.

"ARGGHHH..." pekikan terdengar dari mulut Henry terdengar kemudian. Lehernya tiba-tiba tercengkram erat oleh rantai dan melekat di dinding. Ke dua tangan dan kakinya terbelenggu. Semakin kuat ia meronta, rantai-rantai itu kuat mencengkram tubuhnya.

Mata Henry membulat sempurna saat ia menatap sosok yang mirip dengannya menyeringgai sambil memeluk Siwon di dekapannya. Belati yang biasa Henry gunakan kini di tangan sosok tersebut. CESSSS... kepala Siwon terpenggal.

Air mata tersebut mengalir dengan derasnya. Sederas darah yang mengalir dari tubuh sang majikan yang tak bernyawa di hadapannya.

BRAAAKKK...

Sebuah suara membuat Henry terjaga dari mimpi buruknya. Ia menajamkan tatapannya ke sekelilingnya. "Henry~ What's going on?" Siwon yang masih setengah sadar mengucak matanya. Di genggamnya tangan Henry yang kali ini menolehkan pandangan—mencari apa yang salah dari kamar ini.

Cepat, Henry mengambil pisau yang tersembunyi di bawah bantalnya. Di lemparnya cepat pada sosok bayang-bayang asing yang berada di kamar hotel yang di sewa Siwon untuk mereka berdua bermalam. Ceklek..

Siwon menghidupkan lampu. Menatap tak percaya pada sosok yang kini ada di kamar mereka. "Ryeowook—ah?"

"Hiks.. hikss..." isakkan lirih terdengar. "Kenapa aku ada di sini?" tanyanya sambil memeluk tubuhnya sendiri—ketakutan sepertinya.

%ika. Zordick%

Dokter yang bername tag Wu Yi Fan itu tersenyum simpul menatap kondisi Kibum yang di luar dugaannya sembuh lebih cepat. Bola mata kecoklatan miliknya menelurusuri bola mata kehitaman milik si sulung suzaku dan ia sekali lagi berdecak kagum. "Dia sudah tak masalah selama ia tak terluka lagi" ungkapnya membuat Yi Xing—adik dari sang dokter bersorak gembira.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas lega, "Syukurlah.. syukurlah" gumamnya bagai mantra.

"Lalu, bisakah aku kembali ke Korea?" Kibum mengelus pucuk kepala Kyuhyun dan sang adik sepertinya sangat menyukai sentuhan yang diberi oleh kembarannya tersebut.

Terlihat raut kesedihan di wajah Lay—Yi Xing yang berdiri di samping sang dokter. Ia menatap Kibum dan kemudian beralih pada sang kakak—berharap lelaki tampan itu menghentikan Kibum yang hendak pergi darinya. Kris—Yi Fan tertawa kecil, di rangkulnya bahu Lay. "Kau boleh pulang kapan saja" ujarnya santai.

Kali ini Kyuhyun yang bersorak gembira. Ia menyeringgai menatap Lay yang terlihat kini memasang wajah memelas. Kibum melirik Kris yang memilih menggedikkan bahunya—tanda tak mau tahu. "Kalian berdua hentikanlah!" Kibum berdehem.

Lay menunduk, menyembunyikan tubuhnya yang bergetar di belakang tubuh tinggi Kris. "Aku akan kembali untuk mengunjungimu ketika semua selesai, Wu Yi Xing" kata-kata dari Kibum sontak membuat wajah pucat itu mencerah. Sepertinya sang penunggu—katanya—rumah sakit telah menemukan alasan ia untuk menjadi lebih kuat.

Wajah Kyuhyun menekuk—di tatapnya tak suka Lay. Kris menarik tangan Kyuhyun, menyentil dahinya pelan. "Brengsek kau naga, itu sakit" pekiknya mengusap dahinya.

"Tetaplah hidup lalu aku akan menginzinkanmu membalasnya Kyuhyun—kun" Kyuhyun melotot tak percaya atas perlakuan sang dokter angkuh yang harus ia akui melebihi keangkuhannya. "Yack! Apa yang kau lakukan?" pekik Kyuhyun saat Kris mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kyuhyun.

Kibum tersenyum pada Lay—menimbulkan semburat merah yang terlihat jelas di wajah manis pemuda bertubuh mungil tersebut. "Bertahanlah dan tunggu aku, Lay"

"Ya, gege"

"Aku hanya melihat luka di dahimu, bodoh! Apa yang kau lakukan? Hei... kau buas!" teriak Kris ketika Kyuhyun mulai gencar mengejarnya dan melakukan beberapa tindakan anarkis yang tak terlalu mengeluarkan tenaga.

%ika. Zordick%

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Leeteuk menghampiri seorang pria yang tengah menatap lurus ke arah langit malam dengan bintang yang bertaburan. "Kau orang korea?" tak kunjung ada jawaban.

Leeteuk menyangga tubuhnya di pagar beranda kamar yang mereka sewa di salah satu hotel bintang lima di China. Menatap keindahan langit ternyata bagus juga. Sebuah senyuman bagaikan malaikat terlihat ketika Kangin—pria yang ia temani menatap langit meliriknya. "Kau merindukan seseorang?"

Hanya anggukkan. Bahkan lelaki kuat ini terlihat begitu kesepian dan menyedihkan. "Aku bersamamu karena Kyuhyun memilihmu untuk menjadi bagian dari kami"

Menunduk, Kangin menatap luka di tangannya yang tengah di gips. "Boleh aku tahu namamu, teman?" tanya Leeteuk kemudian. "Aku tahu kau seusia denganku dan kau tak mendapatkan pendidikan yang layak untuk anak seusiamu, oh.. aku lupa, tak ada bedanya dengan kami semua yang berada disini. Kami semua bertindak seolah kami seseorang yang dewasa. Kami hanya seorang gank kecil anak sekolah yang harusnya hanya melakukan tawuran tak berguna"

Kangin menatap wajah Leeteuk lekat, menunggu lanjutan kebenaran tentang siapa gank sekolahan yang mengaku-ngaku sebagai "Mafia" hebat dari korea ini. "Ayahku, Tan GengLin meninggal dalam bisnisnya—membuatku harus menggantikan dirinya tepat di usiaku yang ke tujuh belas" Hangeng—pemimpin TRIAD yang di rekrut oleh Leeteuk beberapa hari lalu menceritakan kisahnya.

"See~ menjadi orang penting di usia muda itu menyenangkan dan yang jelas begitu terhormat" sambung Leeteuk, ia kemudian memberikan isyarat pada Hangeng untuk melanjutkan ceritanya. "Aku mempunyai beberapa bawahan yang setia, salah satunya Zhoumi dan Luhan—bocah yang lebih muda dariku beberapa tahun namun memiliki bakat pembunuh yang hebat. Dia kuamankan sekarang agar tak ikut terbunuh. Sementara yang lainnya, mereka... mati"

"Aku akan menunjukkan pada dunia bahwa aku bukan seorang pecundang" Leeteuk kembali berkomentar, "Seperti halnya Hangeng, dia akan menjadi TRIAD kuat untuk mengembalikan nama keluar Tan, bukankah begitu"

Hangeng mengangguk, ukiran senyuman diwajah tampannya terlihat. "Aku akan melakukan itu". Leeteuk kembali menatap Kangin yang tengah berpikir. "Boleh aku tahu namamu?"

Kangin mengangguk, tangannya terulur menggapai tangan Leeteuk. Menggerakkan jarinya di atas telapak tangan yang ia rasa begitu hangat. "Kim Young woon?" Kangin mengangguk, ia kemudian melanjutkan tulisannya. "Kangin? Aku bisa memanggilmu Kangin?" Hangeng mengiba saat Kangin tersenyum begitu riangnya ketika Leeteuk berhasil menangkap hasil tulisannya di tangan sang pimpinan mereka.

Kembali Leeteuk menangkap maksud Kangin saat telunjuk Kangin menari di telapak tangannya. "Kau mempunyai adik bernama Sehun dan kau ingin membuatnya bahagia? Tentu saja kau bisa melakukannya"

Hangeng memotong, "Kangin, apakah kau bisu?"

Kangin menunduk. Leeteuk mengeriyit tak mengerti—mengapa ia begitu bodoh tak mengetahui bahwa Kangin tak pernah mengeluarkan suaranya sama sekali. Kibum yang pendiam pun, bahkan Henry juga pernah mengeluarkan suaranya. Sebuah anggukan lemah di tunjukkan Kangin. "Kita akan mendapatkan suaramu, aku berjanji" Leeteuk mengucapkan dengan nada begitu percaya diri.

%ika. Zordick%

Setangkai bunga yang ada di tangan lelaki tampan berwajah kekanakan tersebut terbakar... Sreett... menghilang dan tergantikan dengan selembar uang seribu yuan. "Huwaa... itu hebat! Ajarkan kami!" pekik Shindong dan Eunhyuk bersamaan ketika mata mereka tak berkedip menatap atraksi Donghae.

Donghae menghela nafasnya. "Ini soal kecepatan tangan, aku kan sudah bilang"

"Kalau begitu biarkan kami melihatnya sekali lagi" Eunhyuk terlihat memelas. "Ayolah, Hyukkie... ini sudah yang ketiga puluh satu kalinya aku menunjukkan trik yang sama pada mu pada malam ini" Donghae terlihat lelah sepertinya. "Tapi kami belum melihat celah itu Hae" Shindong ikut memelas.

"Baiklah.. baiklah" kembali Donghae mengulang pekerjaannya membakar setangkai bunga di tangannya dan mengubahnya menjadi selembar uang seribu yuan.

Di sudut lain, di kamar yang sama terlihat Heechul, Yesung, Sungmin dan Zhoumi tengah berbicara serius. "Ayolah kita belum cukup umur untuk membuka klub malam" Heechul tidak menyetujui rencana Zhoumi—ya sebenarnya itulah rencana ternormal yang harus di lakukan gank mafia yang seharusnya.

"Mengumpulkan uang dengan cara cepat ya lewat berjudi" celutuk Yesung memainkan ponselnya yang langsung tersambung dengan Kibum yang berada di rumah sakit. Sepertinya mereka berlimalah yang di tugaskan oleh Leeteuk untuk menyusun rencana selanjutnya. "Korea bukan tempat yang baik untuk menghasilkan uang banyak dari judi" potong Heechul—menyela kembali bahwa yang dikatakan Yesung bukanlah yang terbaik.

"_Membunuh satu per satu konglomerat dan mengambil uang mereka_" suara Kibum dari seberang sana terdengar.

"Oh Kibum~ kau kira kita ini pembunuh bayaran? Kita mafia dan Leeteuk pimpinan mafia bukan pimpinan pembunuh elit"

"_Aku merasa tercela_" balas Kibum pada Heechul. "Syukurlah kau sadar" Heechul memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Kurasa aku punya ide, bagaimana dengan perdagangan senjata api?"

Hening... ketika Sungmin menyatakan idenya. "Kurasa itu ide yang bagus" ujar ke empat orang lainnya serempak. "Hiee... kalian setuju begitu saja?" Sungmin terlihat tak percaya.

"Tentu saja, itu ide yang brilian. Dari mana kita akan mendapatkan sumber produsen senjatanya?" tanya Heechul mulai antusias. "Aku memiliki banyak kenalan dari pabrik-pabrik dunia. Hanya tinggal bagaimana cara kita menawar dengan harga yang pas"

"Aku bisa menyelesaikan itu, Zhoumi dan kau juga Sungmin—ah" Heechul mengelus dagunya. Sungmin mengangguk setuju. "Lalu siapa yang akan membelinya. Itu senjata ilegal kan?" kembali celetukkan Yesung menimbulkan keheningan.

Mereka berpikir, mencoba memutar otak mereka. "_Kita bisa menjual pada seseorang yang bersedia membeli atau memaksa mereka membeli" _ Kibum sepertinya memberikan solusi. Heechul, Zhoumi dan Sungmin menyeringgai kemudian. "Untuk urusan itu kami serahkan pada kalian berdua" Sungmin tersenyum begitu manis.

"_Oh... yeah... kau menambah kerjaan kita, Nii—san_" suara pekikan Kyuhyun dari seberang sana membuat gelak tawa.

%ika. Zordick%

Duduk gelisah di kursinya. Dia sedang berada di posisi yang tidak baik ternyata. Duduk dengan di apit dua manusia yang memiliki reflek hebat dan jelas mempunyai skill yang lebih hebat darinya—sementara di depannya seseorang yang ia anggap seperti anjing tengah menatapnya waspada, seolah siap menerkam kapan saja. Ryeowook sepertinya harus bersedia menahan mati-matian keringat dinginnya selama beberapa menit kedepan dalam perjalan China—Seoul di dalam pesawat pribadi keluarga Choi.

Shit..

Shitt...

Shiiittt...

Itulah yang ia pekikkan dalam hatinya. Matanya bergerak liar, mencari seseorang yang bisa menjadi tempat persembunyiannya—Lee Sungmin. Sekali lagi Ryeowook bersedia mengumpat dalam hatinya—pria bergigi kelinci itu duduk di samping Kibum—seseorang yang masuk dalam daftar manusia yang bisa membunuhnya.

"Jangan terlalu tegang Ryeowook—ah!" Ryeowook mengembangkan senyuman yang begitu manis ketika ia mendengar bisikkan dari samping kirinya—Yesung. Sementara Kyuhyun lebih memilih memainkan star craft di PSP barunya. Ia tak terlalu ingin mau tahu apa gerangan hingga kakaknya menyuruhnya untuk berada di posisi duduk yang ia rasa membosankan ini. Dan ia tak terlalu peduli asalkan ia bisa memantau sang kakak dari posisinya duduk sekarang.

"Aku mengerti Yesung—ssi" Ryeowook memasang wajah manisnya. Meski sungguh terdengar ada nada gemetar di dalam suaranya. Dia kembali mengedarkan matanya—mencari seseorang yang bisa membuatnya merasa nyaman. "Leeteuk" gumamannya sama sekali tak bersuara—hanya menggerakkan bibirnya dan sang lelaki yang duduk di samping Hangeng itu langsung menoleh.

"Diamlah bodoh" Leeteuk juga menggerakkan bibirnya, Ryeowook buru-buru menunduk. Sang pria kecil itu memainkan jemarinya. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa meminta pertolongan dari seseorang yang paling ingin ia bunuh di dunia ini. "Nikmati peranmu" Leeteuk menyeringgai setelah menggerakkan bibirnya membentuk kata – kata tersebut.

Kyuhyun berdecih, ia jelas tahu apa yang sedang ketua dan rekannya lakukan sekarang. Mereka tak sepertinya dan Kibum yang bisa melakukan telepati—mungkin, tapi ayolah dia bukan orang yang terlalu memperdulikan sesuatu. Hanya mengangkat bahunya tak peduli kemudian kembali sibuk dengan PSPnya.

%ika. Zordick%

Heechul menarik nafasnya kasar, ia menatap langit biru diatasnya, merasakan semilir angin menerpa wajahnya yang tergolong cantik untuk dikatakan sebagai seorang lelaki. Disampingnya kini terlihat Kibum yang asyik mengelap pedang samurai miliknya, menggosoknya dengan sapu tangan putih dengan perhatian yang begitu penuh.

"Kita bukan sekedar bocah SMA yang berandalankan?" Heechul melirik pada Kibum. Sepertinya dia harus beruntung karena Kibum salah satu dari diantara mereka yang tak menyukai keramaian di kelas yang terbilang sudah sangat kacau dan jarang adanya kegiatan belajar mengajar. Meskipun Kibum selalu mengatakan ia tak suka belajar di kelas yang sama dengan para sampah masyarakat.

"Bolos, berkelahi dan mencoba pura-pura menjadi dewasa, kurasa kita sungguh bocah SMA berandalan" sahut Kibum acuh tak acuh. Ia melirik Hangeng yang tertidur tak jauh dari tempatnya berada. Cukup menikmati masa-masa sekolah yang tak pernah ia rasakan sejak ia terlahir di dunia. Berhenti di tengah jalan karena kematian sang ayah dan menjadikan remaja tanggung itu menjadi orang tua yang berwibawa menggantikan ayah Tannya.

Hening...

Hanya suara cicitan burung yang lewat terdengar. Hangeng mengerang, membuat seluruh perhatian kini tertuju padanya. "Jika kita menjadi siswa yang baik-baik kurasa kita akan mempunyai banyak prestasi sekarang" ujarnya seolah merenung. Sepertinya sang ketua TRIAD itu tak sepenuh tertidur.

"Kau benar" Kibum menyela. Ia memasukkan pedannya ke dalam sarung berukiran khas keluarga Suzaku yang terkenal. "Kyuhyun mungkin seorang atlit pedang sekarang dan aku akan menonton dari salah satu kursi penonton tentang aksinya yang hebat"

"Ya... aku akan menjadi seorang ketua tim basket yang di gemari oleh banyak wanita" Siwon tiba-tiba menimbrung. Dia sepertinya tak terlalu menikmati harinya di kelas. Lelaki berparas menawan itu memilih menidurkan dirinya di samping Hangeng. "Aku mungkin menjadi flower boy yang cinta damai" Heechul terkikik mengingat film-film bernuansa flower boy yang ia tonton di tempat tinggalnya beberapa waktu belakangan.

"Sementara aku akan menjadi pasien rumah sakit yang suka melihat langit" Kibum menopangkan kepalanya di bahu Heechul. "Kibum~" Heechul mengusap rambut hitam kelam yang kini bertengger di bahunya.

"Ini takdir kita, maka jalanilah" sebuah suara manis terdengar dari pintu. Disana terlihat Leeteuk dengan senyuman bagaikan malaikat, ia bersandar di pintu dengan tangan bersidekap di depan dada. "Kita bukanlah sekolompok anak SMA berandalan, kita mafia"

%ika. Zordick%

BUGGHH...

"Arghh... kalian uhukkk"

BUGHHH...

Sekali lagi kepala seorang siswa di hantukkan oleh Eunhyuk ke atas meja. Dia mengusap bibir merahnya—memberikan kesan sensual dengan smirk berkesan ramah di wajahnya. "Jangan sampai aku menyeretmu di hadapan Leeteuk!" seru Eunhyuk seolah memberikan ultimatum pada siswa yang sungguh membuatnya tak bisa menahan emosi.

"Leeteuk? Dia Jungsoo, dia Cuma si pecundang yang selalu di tindas oleh CAP" pekik yang lain tak terima bahwa sang penguasa di gantikan posisinya—yah apalagi oleh seorang Park Jungsoo yang selalu mereka kucilkan dan perlakukan bagaikan sampah dahulu.

Yesung—yang duduk diatas meja salah satu siswa sambil bersandar pada dinding di belakangnya menatap tajam pada siswa yang baru saja menjelekkan sang ketua. "Tutup mulutmu kalau tak ingin ku robek" begitu dingin bahkan tajam seolah bisa merobek jantung.

Zhoumi berdehem, ia mencoba mengambil bagiannya yang hampir saja di lupakan karena Eunhyuk langsung berdiri dan menghajar salah satu siswa yang melecehkan guru yang mengajar di hadapan mereka. Sementara Yesung, bukannya menarik Eunhyuk malah duduk diatas meja dan menjadi penonton yang begitu setia.

"Peraturannya, tidak ada bentuk pelecehan dan ketidak patuhan pada guru. Dengarkan mereka dan terima yang mereka ajarkan selayaknya siswa pada umumnya. Bukankan itu yang sudah di sepakati" sebagai seorang yang bernegosiasi, Zhoumi berusaha menggunakan nada yang benar dalam berbicara. "Tcih! Persetan dengan guru, Jungsoo hanyalah sampah yang tak patut ada di dunia ini" pekik yang lainnya membuat Zhoumi menggeram marah.

Ryeowook yang sedari tadi duduk diam di kursinya bangkit. Ke dua telapak tangannya berada di saku, lelaki bertubuh mungil ini menyeringgai mengerikan. Dia mendongak menatap seorang CAP yang kini terkekeh senang karena masih banyak yang pro padanya. "Ada apa mungil, tatapan mu itu menjijikkan" oceh CAP tak senang di tatap oleh Ryeowook.

Masih diam, Yesung bahkan menegakkan duduknya demi melihat aksi si mungil yang katanya tak bisa melakukan apapun kecuali berteriak kegirangan jika ia membidik musuh dengan akurat. Eunhyuk menjambak rambut siswa yang sedari tadi cukup di siksanya—mendongakkannya, memaksa untuk melihat aksi gila Ryeowook yang mereka rasa di sembunyikan.

Ryeowook meraih kerah baju CAP, membuat lelaki tinggi itu membungkuk secara terpaksa. KREKK... sebuah borgol terpasang di tangan CAP membuat lelaki itu hendak menghajar Ryeowook dengan sikunya. BUGHH.. sebuah tendangan di layangkan Ryeowook di perut CAP. "Kau mengatai ketua kami sebagai pecundang sama saja mengatakanku sebagai pecundang kau tahu"

Menyeringgai, mata Ryeowook terlihat berkilat senang. Ia menarik salah satu lelaki yang mendukung CAP kembali duduk di kursi tertinggi sekolah tersebut. BUGHHH... "Hormati saja anjing kecil yang hanya bisa mengonggong itu" ujarnya dingin. "Lihat yang bisa dilakukannya hanya meraung memintaku melepas borgol ditangannya!"

Sungmin yang baru tiba di kelas bersama Kangin di sampingnya terlihat memiringkan kepalanya—bertingkah aegyo. "Apa disini perlu di bereskan juga?" tanyanya yang sepertinya sudah menjadi bagian divisi disiplin sekolah ini. Sungmin melirik Kangin dan dengan sigap Kangin menarik tubuh CAP, melemparnya lewat kaca sekolah dengan sekali sentakkan.

"Ini lantai 4!" pekik beberapa orang yang menyadari. Mereka langsung berlai ke arah jendela yang pecah dan meloloskan tubuh CAP dari sana. Untunglah borgol yang terpakai di tangan CAP tersangkut pada salah satu tiang menonjol. "Baiklah kita mulai negoisasinya" Sungmin tersenyum begitu manis sementara Ryeowook menjulurkan tubuhnya dari jendela, siap menendang CAP kapan saja yang ia mau.

"Eunhyuk—ah, jika Leeteuk disana apa kau bersedia menggantikannya" Sungmin melirik pada Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Pertanyaan konyol, tentu saja aku siap kapan saja demi ketua" ujar Eunhyuk tanpa ada sedikit rasa takut pun pada nada bicaranya.

"Kalau begitu untuk kalian yang berada disini, tak ada masalah kan jika ku uji kesetiaan kalian dengan menggantikan posisi CAP di bawah sana?"

Semua terlihat mundur selangkah dari posisi mereka berdiri. Sungmin sepertinya tepat menghajar kelemahan mereka. "Hei.. hei, Ming! Cepatlah sedikit, sepertinya seseorang di bawah sana sudah kesakitan, tangannya sudah mulai berdarah" celutuk Yesung melirik jendela.

"Kalau begitu biarkan saja tangannya putus dan dia ... GEDEBUMM.. jatuh seperti itu" pekik Ryeowook girang yang di sambut tatapan horor oleh Eunhyuk. "Itu sangat tidak keren" ujar lelaki bertubuh ramping itu membayangkan tangan dan tubuh terpisah kemudian jatuh begitu saja.

"Atau Kangin akan menyelamatkan dia dan kalian mendapatkan nilai diatas 50 untuk ujian yang sebentar lagi diadakan. Berhentilah mengeluh dan ikutin peraturan kami. Yang kuat dia yang memegang kuasa tuan-tuan" lanjut Sungmin yang langsung di setujui.

%ika. Zordick%

"Bermainlah dengan benar Shindong—ah!" Donghae menepuk bahu Shindong, tumben sekali lelaki bertubuh tambun ini kalah bermain poker biasa. Shindong hanya menggurutu, "Diamlah Lee Donghae, kau tak membantu jika seperti ini"

Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya memutar bola matanya bosan, bukankah mereka sedang membuat kejutan mengapa Donghae seperti tidak mengetahui taktiknya. Benar-benar merepotkan, "Diamlah ikan mokpo, kau berisik!" Kyuhyun akhirnya mengambil suara.

"YAK! Apa kau bilang iblis Jepang?" terlihat kali ini mereka akan berkelahi. Sedangkan Henry melihat Kyuhyun dan Donghae secara bergantian, dia sungguh tak mengerti apa yang sedang di lakukan dua anak berseragam SMA ini sementara Shindong terlihat berpikir keras dengan rencana all-innya.

"Hmm~" Shindong sedikit mengerang. "YACK! Aku menang!" pekiknya girang kemudian.

"Hieee... kau serius?"

%ika. Zordick%

Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya penuh percaya diri di salah satu bangunan megah di pusat perdagangan kota Seoul, Myeongdong. Shindong memang aset berharga mereka—penghasil uang dengan cara cepat dan mudah namun tak sebesar yang mereka inginkan. Siwon sendiri, yang kini berdiri di belakang Sungmin dengan Henry yang berjalan menunduk di sampingnya cukup menekankan bahwa mereka mafia yang akan memonopoli perekonomian dunia. Cukup meyakinkan bahwa mereka membutuhkan uang dari sekedar menang besar dari permainan judi dunia—bukan sekedar di casino.

Sedikit merapikan jasnya, ia merapatkan earphone yang terpasang di telinga kirinya. Ia menoleh ke samping—memperoleh Kangin yang tampak sibuk menjaga letak dasi di lehernya agar tak bergeser dan menghilangkan kesan rapi darinya. Donghae ada di belakang mereka, dengan handycam di tangannya yang langsung tersambung dengan Heechul dan Leeteuk di dalam van besar di salah satu sisi daerah perbelanjaan tersebut.

Sementara yang lain, seperti Hangeng, Zhoumi, dan si kembar sibuk di posisi mereka. Jika saja teman mereka yang sedang mengerjakan misi mengalami kesulitan dan butuh bantuan tiba-tiba. Lalu apa yang Ryeowook, Shindong dan Eunhyuk lakukan? Mereka—bermain mungkin.

"Ehem..." Sungmin berdehem, ia sedikit menunjukkan wibawa akan dirinya. Seketika itu pula beberapa orang lelaki berwajah garang muncul dan menatap tajam lelaki manis berwajah imut tersebut. "Kami mencari seseorang yang bernama Kim Jong Dae" ujar Sungmin kemudian tanpa menghilangkan nada ramah dari nada bicaranya.

"Ada tujuan apa kalian mencari pimpinan kami?" Sungmin menyeringgai, ia mendapatkan info yang begitu penting bukan. Ternyata benar Kim Jongdae adalah pimpinan dan dalang dari black market besar yang cukup menjadi rahasia umum.

Heechul memegang ponselnya dan mulai memberi instruksi, "Dapatkan Kim Jongdae terlebih dahulu".

"Izinkan aku bertemu dengannya" ujar Sungmin simple. "Dia tidak ada di tempat" sahut salah satu dari para pria berwajah sangar.

Siwon membuka koper di tangannya, menunjukkan gepokan uang yang jumlahnya terbilang cukup banyak yang tersusun amat rapi di dalam kopernya di tangannya. Hasil tangkapan dari Shindong tentu saja. Mereka akan mendapatkan uang yang lebih dari sini, tanpa harus membiarkan Shindong di kejar oleh orang-orang yang rugi besar karenan kemenangannya.

Sedikit melotot dan sebuah suara dengan aksen tinggi terdengar dari dalam sana. "Cash, jarang ada pelanggan yang membayar terlebih dahulu sebelum barang ada" tentu saja Sungmin tahu bahwa yang berbicara adalah Kim Jongdae.

Tak seberapa lama kemudian, pintu bersekat tersebut terbuka—mempersilahkan Sungmin bersama Donghae untuk masuk. Kangin, Siwon dan Henry menunggu di luar. Sepertinya memang hanya Sungmin yang diizinkan untuk masuk—terbukti dari Donghae yang di geret keluar. "Izinkan dia Jongdae—ssi, ketua kami menonton dari kejauhan" ujar Sungmin yang membuat suara terdengar lagi.

"Biarkan dia"

Kemudian para bawahan kembali ketempatnya dan membiarkan Donghae merekam segalanya. "Kau masih bekerja untuk Alice? Tumben sekali Alice membiarkan uangnya keluar terlebih dahulu untuk membuatmu masuk kemari. Apa kemudian kau tertarik untuk membunuhku setelah aku memberikan barang yang kau inginkan?"

Seorang pria muda keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Cukup membuat Sungmin dan Donghae terkejut—ternyata sang pimpinan black market seusia mereka. Jongdae tersenyum, "Kau mengenalku?" saat Sungmin terkejut mendengar penuturan dari Jongdae.

"Tentu, pion terakurat dan jarang meleset mengenai bisnis black market dari Alice. Lee Sungmin yang cemerlang" Jongdae memasukkan kedua telapak tangannya di saku celananya. Terlihat keren sebenarnya.

Sungmin terkekeh, "Alice sudah hancur, sepertinya beritanya belum sampai padamu. Aku bersama pimpinan baruku sekarang—Leeteuk" ujar Sungmin yang membuat Jongdae terkejut.

"Tak kusangka organisasi bajingan itu bisa juga di hancurkan" dia tertawa puas kemudian. "Jangan terlalu formal panggil saja aku Chen" Dia membungkuk ke arah Handycam. "Senang bekerja sama dengan anda, Leeteuk—ssi"

"Suruh dia membuatkanku senjata, apa saja ragamnya. Dengan 'NKW' sebagai lambangnya" ujar Leeteuk menyeringgai di tempat ia menonton saat ini. Heechul bergidik ngeri, "Lakukan"

"Apa kau bisa melakukannya Chen?"

Chen tersenyum lebar namun tak menampakkan giginya. "Tentu saja, asalkan kau memberikan uang dengan nominal yang ku mau"

"Deal" potong Siwon cepat yang dibalas Sungmin dengan seringgai kepuasan.

%ika. Zordick%

"Lalu?" Tanya Hangeng menaikkan sebelah alisnya—sedikit bingung dengan penturan Leeteuk yang menyuruhnya mempelototi mobil baru dengan merk yang tentu saja merk baru—dalam kamus elitnya—ilegal.

Eunhyuk ikut mengangguk, namun matanya sarat dengan ketakjuban saat melihat mobil yang di maksudkan oleh Leeteuk. "Apakah sudah terlihat seperti mobil mafia?" tanya Leeteuk kemudian. Hangeng menatap Leeteuk dari ekor matanya.

"Aku belum punya SIM" ujar Hangeng mengerti maksud Leeteuk. Eunhyuk mendengus—ia juga tidak punya namun dia cukup profesional dalam masalah berkelit dengan kepolisian. "Apa kau juga tidak punya Eunhyuk—ah?" tanya Leeteuk kemudian yang hanya di balas gelengan.

"Sepertinya aku salah meminta Chen untuk membuatkan mobil. Tidak ada dari kita satupun yang bisa mengendarainya"

"Hei! Aku bisa!" pekik Eunhyuk tak terima. "Kalau begitu itu untukmu" Leeteuk tersenyum begitu tulus.

Hening...

Apa Eunhyuk baru saja tidak salah dengar. Apa sang pimpinan yang tidak tahu melawak itu sedang ingin mengajaknya bercandaan? Ataukah dia sedang di kerjai? Ingatkan dia, apakah dia berulang tahun hari ini? Oh God! Ini hari yang begitu spesial—sungguh. Dan dia berterima kasih pada Tuhan yang memberikannya pimpinan yang bagitu peduli padanya hingga ia sendiri tidak yakin ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya.

"Apa hari ini aku berulang tahun?" tanya bingung

Leeteuk menatap Eunhyuk bingung. "Aku bahkan tak tahu kapan kau lahir" JDUAAKK... rasanya sebuah batu besar menimpa tubuh Eunhyuk. "Ini serius untukmu Eunhyuk—ah!" ujar Leeteuk mengklarifikasi. "Tanpa ada acara apapun" tambahnya.

Mata Eunhyuk berbinar gembira—pekikan melengking terdengar kemudian "Mobil untukku? Huwaaa~~ terima kasih" dia tanpa aba-aba langsung memasuki mobil dan duduk di kursi kemudi. Tangannya menggenggam erat stir mobil yang berwarna hitam tersebut. Pekikan gembira terdengar dari bibirnya tanpa henti.

Hingga...

"Yesung—ah, apa yang kau lakukan disana?" tanyanya takut-takut saat bola matanya menatap Yesung yang berdiri tepat di hadapan mobilnya, menodongnya dengan senjata api yang Eunhyuk tahu, jenis penghacur yang berbahaya.

"Hanya melaksanakan perintah" ucap sang sniper itu dengan senyum mengerikan di bibirnya. "Ja—" suara Eunhyuk terasa tersendat. Dia kini menatap Kibum horor yang berdiri dengan pedang yang siap membelah kaca mobil bagian depannya dan memenggal lehernya.

"Mama~" rengek Eunhyuk—dia buru-buru menghidupkan mobilnya. "Lakukan!" perintah Leeteuk mutlak. "ANDWAEEE!" pekik Eunhyuk ketika di hadapan matanya Yesung cepat menarik pelatuk.

Respeknya terbilang bagus, karena dia buru-buru menunduk—menghindari peluru yang cepat dan akurat menembus tengkorak kepalanya. DOOORR... DOOORR... DOOORR... hantaman peluru dari pistol di tangan Yesung menyerang mobil secara bertubi-tubi.

Eunhyuk membeo. Tidak percaya bahwa dia selamat dari hantaman peluru gila itu. Mobil ini sukses melindunginya. Dari sisi lain, Kibum sudah berlari dengan pedang di tangannya. "Tidak, jangan lagi—kumohon!" rapal Eunhyuk

SREEETT... CTIIIIIIIIINGGG...

Suara gesekan antara pedang dan body mobil terdengar. Bahkan desingan memekakkan telinga dan percikan api menjadi hasilnya—cukup membuktikan bahwa goresan pedang Kibum memang full power. "Hebat!" heboh Eunhyuk. Namun—

Dia bisa melihat Kangin yang berlari, menginjak kap mobil dan menginjak kuat kaca mobil bagian depan. Eunhyuk kembali bersyukur—kaca itu sungguh kuat dan tak pecah di perlakukan oleh tenaga Hulk—menurut Eunhyuk tersebut. Tapi Eunhyuk buru-buru menepis pikirannya, ia meneguk ludahnya kasar. Demi apa, kenapa Ryeowook terlihat mengerikan seperti ini. Apa si mungil itu akan ikut menguji mobilnya.

Ryeowook melambai ke arah Eunhyuk, tersenyum dengan begitu ceria dan ramahnya. "Sialan... uhuk.. uhuk" Eunhyuk mulai terbatuk. Pria yang memang hebat dalam balapan liar itu menggurutu di dalam mobil. Ia tahu dalam kondisi apa dirinya sekarang. Ryeowook pasti sudah memasukkan gas beracun dalam tempat pengeluaran gas pembuangan mobil. Buru-buru Eunhyuk membuka pintu mobil, sebelum dewa kematian sungguh-sungguh menjemputnya.

"Bagaimana?" cengir Ryeowook yang hanya dianggapi anggukan oleh Leeteuk. Leeteuk melirik Heechul dan orang kepercayaan sang pemimpin itu langsung menghubungi Chen di seberang line sana. "Sudah bagus, hanya saja buat pengamanan di bagian saluran pembuangan mobil" ucapnya.

%ika. Zordick%

Kibum dan Kyuhyun melangkahkan kaki mereka kesebuah gudang tak terpakai di pinggiran kota Seoul yang tak banyak di kunjungi orang. Ryeowook dan Yesung mengekori di belakangnya. Dua koper berwarna aluminium masing-masing di bawa oleh Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun. Heechul berdiri di belakang mereka, membawa handy cam seperti yang dilakukan oleh Donghae sebelumnya.

Di dalam gudang sana terlihat beberapa orang dengan gaya khas mafia korea menanti mereka. Beberapa diantara mereka merokok dan bermain kartu karena bosan menunggu bocah-bocah SMA yang membawa senjata hebat tanpa harus mengeluarkan biaya pajak ataupun perizinan yang begitu berarti untuk negara.

Kyuhyun dan ryeowook masing-masing membuka koper yang mereka pegang. Menunjukkan senjata api yang mereka tawarkan. Terpukau—tentu saja. Yesung mengambil salah satu dari koper Ryeowook, memasukkan sebuah peluru ke dalamnya.

"Produk yang kami tawarkan NKW jenis 001. Pistol dengan peredam suara otomatis dan sensor yang dapat mengecoh keamanan bandara. Tenaga lebih dari FN 57 dan lebih ringan dari Desert eagle" terang Heechul yang memang menghapal keterangan dari Chen sebelumnya. Ia bahkan tak mengerti dan tahu jenis-jenis senjata yang sedang ia ucapkan.

SEETT...

Yesung mendongkan senjatanya pada karung di gedung tersebut. Dan—Cesssss... peluru di dalam senjata itu tak hanya menembus karung melainkan menghancurkan karungnya, seolah Yesung sudah meletakkan dinamit di sana sebelumnya kemudian pistol di tangannya adalah pemicunya.

"Hebat!" sorak seluruh pria di gudang itu takjub.

"See~" Heechul melanjutkan keterangannya. "Tertarik untuk bertransaksi? Sesuai dengan kesepakatan sebelumnya 20 juta won untuk untuk satu unit dan 14 butir peluru" pria cantik itu kemudian memberikan senyuman yang begitu menggoda.

"Kami menginginkan 4 unit" seorang pria yang merokok di meja judinya angkat bicara. Heechul tersenyum sumringgah, dia tahu pria tersebut adalah salah satu tangan kanan mafia terkenal di korea. Mereka akan dapat pelanggan tetap yang punya banyak uang sepertinya.

"Ryeowook—ah, Kyuhyun—ah" panggil Heechul dan kedua orang itu menutup koper yang mereka pegang. Bermaksud menyerahkannya pada bawahan orang-orang tersebut.

"Karena ingin berlangganan dengan kalian, ketua kami memberikan 20 juta lagi sebagai hadiah" ujar seseorang yang memegang koper dari pihak mereka. Ya... koper yang menurut Heechul berisi nominal uang yang ia inginkan. "Benarkah? Kami tersanjung" ujar Heechul melangkah ke depan, menerima koper besar yang menjadi alat tukar dengan barang yang mereka tawarkan.

Namun wajah Heechul langsung berubah kecewa saat memeriksa isinya. "Apa ini?" tanyanya dengan nada yang menusuk.

"Harganya sama dengan 100 juta won" ucap pria yang memang pimpinan kecil diantara sekelompok orang tersebut. "Kalian bisa menjual kembali dan bahkan harganya bisa melonjak naik"

"Tch!" Heechul berdecih. "Pimpinan kami terhina dengan perlakuan anda tuan" ucap Heechul dengan nada sinis karena memang Leeteuk di seberang sana sedang mendesis tak suka.

"Anda menyuruh kami menjual barang seperti ini?" kembali Heechul menatap dengan pandangan membunuhnya. "What the hell? Kami menjual senjata bukan menjual barang busuk seperti opium!" Heechul melempar koper yang berisi barang haram tersebut.

"Kalian hanya sekumpulan bocah, tahu apa kalian tentang ini? Tunjukkan hormat kalian!" bentak salah satu diantara kumpulan orang tua.

"Kurasa mereka perlu di hukum karena meremehkan kita" Yesung terlihat menunjukkan ketidak sukaannya. Seorang bermulut besar di gerombolan mafia itu menghampiri Heechul, menunjukkan wajah meremehkan. "Apa kau pimpinan mereka, kau terlihat amat cantik untuk golongan pria. Apa kau seorang gay?" celetuknya membuat Heechul memerah menahan amarah. Ia tidak suka—sangat tidak suka di katai gay.

"Bunuh saja! Kenapa berpikiran begitu repot?" Heechul meloudspeaker ponselnya. "Inilah suara pimpinan kami" ucapnya kemudian.

CRASSHHH...

Tangan lancang yang memegang pipi Heechul dipotong dengan begitu rapi oleh Kibum. Heechul memejamkan matanya, buliran air mata mengalir di pipinya. "Dia adalah tangan kanan pimpinan, melecehkannya sama saja melecehkan kami" ujar Kibum—entah sejak kapan ia sudah berdiri di hadapan Heechul, mengibaskan pedangnya yang berlumuran darah.

"Aku Leeteuk, seseorang yang memimpin dunia mafia sebentar lagi. Kalian adalah peringatan dunia tentang keberadaan kami" suara Leeteuk terdengar menggema dari ponsel Heechul. "Ryeowook—ah"

"YA KETUA!" teriak Ryeowook lancang.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Heechul—ssi menangis karena para sampah ini"

"Habisi semuanya dan jangan tinggalkan satu pun" perintah Leeteuk mutlak. JLEEBB... pembukaan dilakukan oleh Kibum dengan memenggal kepala seseorang yang bermulut besar yang terus saja berteriak kesakitan karena kehilangan tangannya sebelumnya.

Kyuhyun cepat mundur, berlari ke arah Kibum. "Bunuh semua" ujar Kibum sesaat setelah ritual ciuman lembutnya di bibir Kyuhyun.

Yesung sendiri hanya menyeringgai—ia selalu suka membandingkan kecepatan pelurunya dengan teknik berpedang Kyuhyun. Sementara Ryeowook dia bersembunyi di belakang tubuh Heechul, menyeringgai puas melihat darah bergelimpangan tanpa ada niat menutup matanya seperti yang Heechul lakukan.

%ika. Zordick%

"Sepertinya transaksi pertama kita gagal" ungkap Leeteuk memijit pelipisnya. Sebenarnya ia tak terlalu bermasalah dengan anak buahnya yang pulang dengan pakaian yang kotor dan penuh dengan darah atau kegagalan membawa uang. Ia sepertinya sedikit tak suka jika tangan kanannya—Kim Heechul harus pulang dengan wajah yang kurang bersahabat.

"Mereka mengatai Heechul gay" bisik Yesung ketika Leeteuk meliriknya meminta penjelasan. Leeteuk mengangguk mengerti, Heechul memang sangat tidak suka dikatai seperti itu.

"Aku mengerti, Heechul—ah" Leeteuk memanggil Heechul. Heechul mendongak, "Kita akan menunjukkan bahwa seorang yang cantik jauh lebih mengerikan dari seorang yang berwajah sangar" senyuman malaikat itu terlihat di wajah Leeteuk memberi ketenangan tersendiri untuk Heechul.

Hangeng mengangguk setuju—sang tangan kiri menepuk bahu Heechul. "Hei, ayolah bersamangat Chullie! Kau jauh lebih baik dari mereka yang sekarang sudah mati seperti kumpulan ikan sarden di gudang berdebu itu" menghibur sang tangan kanan.

Heechul tertawa. "Kalian terlalu mencemaskan aku, aku tak apa"

"Baiklah, jadi kita mulai rapat kita" Leeteuk menatap langit penuh bintang di atap sekolahnya. Sungmin langsung menyerahkan beberapa lokasi tempat mereka bisa menjual senjata mereka.

"Apa aku salah lihat? Inikan markas militer Seoul" Eunhyuk terpekik.

"Itu memang benar" jawab Sungmin enteng.

"Mereka punya pabrik senjata sendiri. Mereka hanya akan jadi plagiat senjata kita" Kibum sepertinya yang paling mengerti arah pembicaraan ini.

Hangeng menatap Sungmin. "Yang lebih buruknya kita akan jadi buronan karena menyebarkan senjata ilegal"

Sungmin menyeringgai, ia menatap Leeteuk penuh maksud. "Hangeng kau pimpin Kangin, Kibum, Kyuhyun, Henry, Ryeowook, Donghae, Eunhyuk dan Zhoumi dalam misi kali ini"

"Eh..?" sungguh Hangeng tidak mengerti apa maksud perintah Leeteuk yang di tujukan padanya.

"Misi pertama kalian, ledakkan gudang persenjataan tentara lokal" ujar Leeteuk. "Jika kita tak bisa membuat mereka tertarik untuk membeli barang kita, maka buat mereka terpaksa membeli barang kita"

Sang pimpinan menyeringgai puas. "Berusahalah ok" ujar Shindong dan Siwon memberi semangat. Mereka memang memiliki tugas lain dan mereka bersyukur tak perlu mengabdikan nyawa mereka untuk tugas.

"Ini akan membosankan" ucap Kyuhyun mulai bergelayutan di lengan Kibum. Kibum hanya mengelus rambut adiknya penuh sayang. "Aku akan ada di sana juga"

"Berhentilah bermesraan, kalian membuatku iri" celetuk Eunhyuk menarik saudara kembar lain ibu dan ayah yang ada di sampingnya—Lee Donghae. "YACK! Monyet jelek, apa yang kau lakukan, pergi! Pergi!" pekik Donghae menendang Eunhyuk yang hendak mengacak rambutnya.

TBC

Chp 6 : The Star of Class

"Aku seorang yang selalu mendapat juara satu" | "Dia membunuh semua yang ada di ruang obat itu" | "Percaya atau tidak, Kim Ryeowook itu memiliki seribu topeng untuk menutupi ketidak warasannya" | "Lee Sungmin, kau tak merasa kau keterlaluan?" | "Karena kau itu seseorang yang ingin kulindungi" | "Aku membencinya, membenci Do Kyungsoo yang merebut semuanya dariku"|

Waduuhh...

Mohon maaf karena ka yang lama update T . T

Ini dikarenakan mood ka yang sungguh buruk untuk melanjutkan FF, ditambah dengan kesibukan perkuliahan. Bahkan janji tinggal janji... hahahahahah xD

Oh ya... jika tertarik bacalah FF tulisan dari author "Albino Hitam" di Screenplays juga. Bagi yang tertarik bagi yang tertarik, kalau tidak... ya sudah /JDEEERRR

Jadi akhir kata dan akhir kalimat, apa kalian tertarik untuk meriview?

Reader: TIDAK

Ka: ok oke... kalian jahat

Balasan review

V3: yuph... dan di chapter selanjutnya topeng dia di buka oleh Sungmin :3 tunggu saja

Hanyeonwoo: hmm... NKW itu yang penting masih di sembunyikan oleh Leeteuk artinya. Jadi tunggu saja sampai dia membukanya. Setidaknya sudah terlihat kan kenapa NKW itu menjadi judul?

wiwi. zordick : jangan membuka jalan ceritanya wi ==" ah, ka mau cari asisten. Sepertinya wi yang jadi asisten ka, bakal menjadi sangat menyusahkan.

Chocoteuk : ka anak semester tiga kok, siapa yang bilang jadi anak tingkat tiga. Tua amat #PLAAK. Ha? Ha? Ha? Yaoi? Tidak tidak... ini bukan yaoi, sepertinya... Cuma ada hintz nya aja xD

elfishy09: maaf karena ka updatenya lama #nangis di pelukan kibum

oracle88 : hahahahaha xD kyuhyun memang selalu mencolok kok. Soalnya dia juga termasuk dalam konflik – konflik yang beredar nanti. Tunggu saja aksinya.

Aisah92 : main pair? Tidak... FF ini tidak berpasangan, jadi jangan terlalu pusing

1122kyu: wahhh... penggemar EXO... kekekeke... ka nyipperin KaiHun. #gak nanya.

sparkyu amore : gak banyak tokoh, Cuma cukup lihat tokoh utamanya aja. Cuma 13 + 2, yang lain Cuma figur. Tujuan ya, tujuan Kyuhyun itu karena Kibum tertarik bergabung, sedangkan Kibum ingin menghancurkan keluarga Suzaku.

My Name Is Kuzumaki : yow.. tenang aja gak ka tarik bayaran kok xD. Hahahahaha... peran Ryeowook? Bukankah udah jelas tuh peran dia apaan. Kekekekeke~ dia bahkan lebih mengerikan dari Yesung.

sparKYU95 : peran Henry itu sebenarnya keren. Jadi jangan anggap dia peliharaan, tapi senjata terkuat yang jinaknya Cuma sama Siwon. Mereka pasangan yang unik sebagai adik kakak yang gak punya kerjaan xD #Dicium KiHyun. Ahh... ingat buat selalu review ya

Han eun ae : Henry bukan robot. Tenang saja, dia manusia setulen-tulennya (?). ah... sampai lupa, salam kenal juga.

Ilan-chan : yang baru jadi mahasiswa... hahahahaha... selamat menikmati hidup jadi mahasiswa ilan xD. Ryeowook itu... hmm... hm.. apa ya? Ka juga gak tau #PLAAK. Pelototin aja dah dianya, cocoknya punya kehebatan apa. xD

Alif ryeosomnia : Yaoi ya? Itu mah seperti yaoi di GC... hilang seperti hembusan angin (?) nyaris gak ada. Karena di sini ka juga bingung sih, pair gak ada yang cocok. Mereka aura seme semua xD

neyaLee : untuk Henry dan Siwon bakal di ceritain sebagai intermezzo, tapi entah kapan, yang penting sebelum FF ini tamat bwahahahahaha xD jadi sabar aja ya

Anonymouss : di chapter 1 dia itu JungSoo di chapter 4 dan seterusnya dia itu Leeteuk. Jelas dia berbeda. Hahahahaha xD

Choi shyndi : yaoi... gimana ya gimana ya? #godain. Kita lihat saja xD tapi kayanya gak bakal jadi. Tapi entahlah, ka kan rada labil

iekha12693 : xD bwahahhahaha ka jadi bingung mau balasnya gimana. #MendadakPusing. Hmm... Kangin itu memang bisu. Dan kyuhyun memang menang. Zhoumi memang bawahan Leeteuk sekarang bukan Hangeng lagi

SparQClouds: OH TIDAAAKKKK! KIBUM IS MINE... KIBUM IS MINE... kamu sama Yesung aja, ka gak mau.. #PelukKibum

aya. hidayah : hampir benar, tapi ka gak pernah membiarkan reader ka menebak jalan ceritanya. Hahahahaha... jadi anggap aja masih kurang pas xD

kihae shipper : yaoi ka juga gak tau, KiHae kan sudah banyak adegan-adegannya ka buat disini. Kekekeke~ ah, ka iri sama namenya. Ka mau buat name ka jadi KaiHun shipper, #Ditendang Kibum. Hahahaha... terus baca ya, dan pelototin kibum dan Donghae mana tau ada momentnya

KimCha : walaupun tubuh Kyuhyun kecil tapi kalau kamu ngebayangin Kyuhyun yang bisa nandingin Kangin yang adu mulut dengannya pasti dapat feelnya xD. Kalau ka gak nurutin ultimatum ka dapat apa? Ka jadi teringat FF ka yang punya latar seperti B13 ultimatum ... == tapi ka belum lanjutkan. Ah.. ah... twitter ka memang jarang buka

Yeon : tenang saja ada yang lebih panjang dari reviewannya yeon. Hahahaha... jadi ka lebih suka sih sama yang ngeriview panjang, berarti mereka teliti membaca alur yang benar dan salah yang ka buat. Lanjutkan!

Snowelf : ada kok bagian Henry, tapi nanti. Wow! Snowelf... halooo... haloooo... #IkaPecintaKibumTapiGakPernahBilangDiaSnower

Evilkyu : yuph... dia Cuma bisa bilang itu dan ka selalu copas buat kalimat Henry. Bwahahahha... ka rasa untuk bordir ka salah ejaan == dan ka gak tau ejaan yang benar apa. Bordil atau boldir atau AHHHHH! Yang penting itu rumah "penyimpanan wanita panggilan" istilahnya begitu

Sherry Cho : gak tau juga Ryeowook itu kenapa. Kalau udah baca juga wajib review ya di God Cheater, tapi cukup chap terakhirnya aja.

cloud3024 : tidak tidak... mereka bukan gank sekolah seperti di cerita "Black and White" disini mereka adalah mafia muda yang tumbuh di lingkungan sekolah. Jadi ya.. jauh lebih berat dari itu tugasnya

Myungie Somnia : hmmm bahasanya enak kok (?). DBSK belum di tentukan akan muncul atau tidak, karena belum terpikirkan mereka akan jadi siapa. Tapi tunggu saja lah...

atnal. lutfy : itu punya eon nurama kayanya. Yang benar dia alter ego eon bukan psyco ==" eon arit, mana tuh couple eon? Hahahahahah

Park Ha Woo: bolos itu sesuatu (?) hmm... untuk saya? Saya? TENTU SAJA IKA ZORDICK itu seorang perempuan tapi mungkin tidak tulen (?) sepenuhnya xD bwahahahahhaha... #DihajarKibum.

BlackSky2910 : ganbatte dong ganbatte... #negukMiraiOcha

Annkyu : Kibum itu orang yang setia pada seseorang yang sudah ia rekam dalam otaknya untuk tempatnya mengabdi. Jadi istilahnya, Kibum adalah algojo utama Leeteuk. Siapa yang melawan Kibumlah yang paling ada di garis depan.

ChoHyoMi : soalnya ka pengen naikin peran Kangin. Kalau di buat bisu pasti lebih keren xD

park sung gi : tidak! Kibum masih setia dengan ka, jangan ambil milik ka! #Histeris

Bryan Andrew Cho : hahahahaha xD ka kehabisan kata-kata buat ngebalasnya. Yang penting Kibum milik ka aja dah, #kasiin Siwon. Ini buat kamu

kyufit0327 : karena itu ritual lho.. ritual (?)

GaemGyu92 : ini udah di lanjut dong. Ingat buat review lagi yach

hanum sal : apakah sudah terjawab? Kalau ada yang belum, nanti ka bakal jelasin lebih rinci dalam cerita ... bwahahahahahahahaha #EvilModeOn

Almighty Magnae : iyadong. Baekhyun itu imut tapi ada sesuatu yang lain di matanya. Hahahaha... jadinya kan keren gitu.

Kopi Luwak: ka memang buruk dalam bahasa Indonesia. OH GOD! Ejaaan ! ejaan!

Lee donghee990319 : karena ka banyak kenalan author dan rata-rata itu lebih tua dari ka, di kehidupan sehari-hari gak di kampus atau kegiatan seminar dan lainnya, ka pasti jadi anggota termuda. Dengan dipanggil "Kakak" ka jadi gak ngerasa diri sendiri karena kebiasaan di panggil "nama" oh... anda ingin menembak saya? Kita lihat nama anda di FF Psyco dan di pastikan menjadi korban Kibum xD

Rarega18 : Tao milik ka! #Rebut. #DiDeathGlareKibum. T . T hmm... siapa? Yesung ya? Part dia nanti akan di perbanyak soalnya dia Cuma jadi seorang yang hobi nembak nembakan doang sih?

Reni Lubis : Leeteuk: aku merasa tersinggung karena menyamakan kami sebagai mafia hebat dengan penculik picisan #TatapDingin. Ryeowook: Bunuh saja, ngapain repot. Waduuh... jangan penculik dong, ada ide yang lebih hebat? Gak bisa, Kibum milik ka. Eh apa? Request'an apa lagi? Kan udah ka buat?

Winnie : hmm... ka juga bingung si wookie itu psyco atau apa, coba tanyakan sama dia. Wook: aku? Aku hanya siswa yang selalu juara satu

I'mSnowers : #TatapCuriga. Hei.. hei... kau fans ka, tapi kenapa baru review sekarang. #PelukKibum

gyu1315 : hahahahhaa... berprikehenry'an? Henry: sumpah, itu terdengar aneh

Ciezie Zordick : ah... ka pusing dah cari patner, belum ada yang cocok soalnya. Hm.. Kai itu munculnya dadakan. Dia kan kembaran ka

bryan ryeohyun : benarkah? Ika zordick itu sungguh-sungguh mencurigakan, itu benar. Hati-hati dengan dia, yang ka dengar dia juga kanibal lho xD =="

Cho Young Eun : WHATTT? KYU jadi yeoja? Nanti nanti... xD hahahahaha... terus namjanya siapa?

UMeWookie: apwaahh? Hei... hei... dari wallpaper sampai tema laptop ka itu Ryeowook, bagaimana mungkin dia dapat peran yang gak penting. Oh tidak bisa...

AdeViieRyeong9 : sifat Leeteuk disini ada dua, sukanya yang mana? Dia di chapter satu atau chapter 5?

Kyurielf : our story akan di publish lagi nanti untuk love or friendship. Kyuhyun dan Tao jadi yang utama disana. Tunggu saja ya

p. ft. I : di ff ini makin kecil badannya, makin mengerikan perannya xD biar gak mainstream (?)

park min mi : sadis sih dia pasti sadis. Tapi jangan panggil eonni ok, cukup ka aja...

putly. park : ka memang sengaja, karena ka baca FF orang lain, Kyuhyunnya pasti keren dan gak ada manis-manisnya. Malah jadi psyco, jadinya ka buat dia dengan karakter yang beda di sini. Biar gak mainstream xD

tiaraputri16 : di summarynya tertulis jelas tuh xD

Kim -Jung- Hyewon : Kibum itu beda lagi karakternya. Semakin dibaca juga bakalan makin terlihat apa beda karakter kibum dan Kyuhyun. Hahahahahaha xD

meile ichigo : apa? Siapa yang mempermainkan?

haekyuLLua : yang jahat.. yang jahat? Semua tokoh utama kita jahat. Anak exo gak jahat, mereka ada yang dapat tugas jadi polisi nanti

BunnyKyunnie: oke oke... ditunggu, di tunggu... xD

yensianx : tenang saja, jalan cerita ka itu gak pernah tertebak sampai sejauh ini. Bwahahahaha xD. Kalau ka disuruh menentukan siapa yang jadi penghianat, maka ka akan menjatuhkannya buat Leeteuk. Bukankah lebih seru. Bwahahahaha xD. Kalo Yaoi, ka masih penuh pertimbangan, karena FF ini akan sungguh benar-benar berubah jika di selipkan romance. Saran di pertimbangkan dong B|

LonelyKim : oke... ka usahakan gak telat update, tapi sepertinya sungguh telat

Lee MingKyu : twitter ka masih yang itu, tapi memang pada dasarnya ka malas buka tuh twitter. Tertarik untuk jadi asisten ka? #JDUAAKKK

Changmin loppie : ka jadi tertarik buat Changmin diantara duo brother complex itu, biar greget. Hahahahahaha...

Rafarafafa : hmmm... siapa ya? Siapa ya? Kasih tau gak ya? #PLAAK

pandagame : Our story lebih dulu ka update kan? Hah... sebentar lagi our story juga selesai xD

Quemala M. Line's : Lho? Kenapa readernya our story tersesat disini xD. Iya... iya bakal ka update juga our story, tapi nanti ya

LylaAkariN : Suzaku itu artinya burung phoniex sebenarnya. Termasuk dalam salah satu mahluk yang di puja di jepang selain Seiryu, Byakko dan Genbu. Makanya Itachi punya cincin suzaku kali ya

Raihan : ini bukan incest #Nyengir. Dia memang terobsesi dengan sang ibu sebelumnya. Tapi Kibum bakal kecewa waktu dia tahu ibunya yang sebenarnya. Coming soon dah xD

hijkLEETEUK : iya.. iya... baru ingat denny the dog. Mirip bener yak... ka juga baru nyadar #DiTeplokinHenry

park jira : apa sudah dapat bayangan apa peran si Ryeowook disini?

iloyalty1 : dia melatih tubuhnya dengan sangat kereeeeennnnn

Kihyun shipper : -_,- mereka tidak incest, Cuma brother complex. T . T hiks.. hikss

hyona21 : kau tua! #Kaburrr. Oh oh... bagaimana bisa membaca lompat seperti itu?

Vic89 : nah ini lagi reader our story yang tersesat (?) bwahahahahaha xD bukannya tinggal satu lagi? Love or friendship? Jadi menunggu agak lama ya

Kim HeeRa Elforever : nggak nggak... henry itu manusia tulen tenang aja. Membongkar disitu maksudnya, pengamanan pada tubuh henry. Karena dia di ikat

reaRelf : beculll sekali. Ryeowook itu kuat

Wu chenchen : hahahaha... kenapa si naga yang bodoh? Dia salah apa? Hmm... rahasia xD. Kenapa ka yang di curigain? Ka kan anak baik

ShinJoo24 : betul... leeteuk itu iblis berwajah malaikat #TampangBijak

92Line : FF ka itu banyak banget hutangan T . T jadi ka gak bisa update seminggu sekali. Huks.. huks... ka juga butuh asisten baru sekarang. Susah bener nyarinya

Yang Kyung Bae : bagian mana romancenya? Itu kan sejenis kelainan bukan romancenya yang mau ika tonjolin lho #Manyun.

laila. r. mubarok : ka pernah nonton film killbill dimana seorang cewe SMA bawa pedang atau ka penah liat film Blood of Vampire, disitu juga anak SMA yang bawa pedang. Ka rasa gak terlalu menonjol, seolah mereka adalah atlit kendo karena pedangnya juga di bungkus dengan kain

Serina Park : nama gank mereka berakhir dengan "Leeteuk's gank" ==" karena ka pusing cari namanya

WireMomo : TRIAD itu sebutan mafia untuk China. Seperti Yakuza untuk jepang. Ah... pair EXO mungkin ada, tapi sepertinya friendship juga. #LirikKaiHunDiBackStage

KeyNa2327 : karena tujuan ka nulis FF adalah menjadi promotor Kibum, tentu saja harus makin cinta dengan Kibum xD

red apple : dia tetap Siwon yang dulu. Hanya saja semakin lama akan semakin terlihat karakternya. Seperti kita mengenal teman kita, saat pertama berkenalan pasti berbeda dengan sekarang

vha chandra : sebenarnya ka pengen buat latarnya indonesia, tapi sepertinya gak bakal cocok

zulfa kim : bawa santai aja bacanya. Jangan terlalu di bayangin bagian mengerikannya, xD

Raekyuminnie : itu memang khas ka, semua maincast adalah antagonis! #TeriakHisteris

Lee bummebum : mungkin memang pasangannya sama kamu, nama korea mu apa? Biar ka masukin xD

ichigo song : ichi kaya kaga kenal ka aja. Siapa bilang Baekhyun di pihak rain? Siapaaaaa? #Gila. Ingat, ka kan gak pernah ketebak xD. Kalau Kai dia lebih dominan di kehidupan Kangin nanti sedangkan Suho, dia jadi polisi xD

Kikyu RKY : ka juga mau, ka penggemar chucky...

Jmhyewon : tapi di unname mereka kaya raya xD bwahahahahahaha

imNari: ahh... apa yang aneh kyuhyun bertarung, dia keren dengan tubuh tingginya xD

riekyumidwife : huwaaa... eonni~ eonni~~~ xD kekekekkee~ tidak boleh di incest'in nanti gak bersatu kekekekekeke

Dian Luph Eunhyuk : ka juga pengeng di cium Kibum #Rusuh

RaDisZa : #Horor. Tapi dia tidak sependek Suho. #JDEERRRR

dyahpuspita : saya maapkan, jangan diulangin ya bwahahahahhahaa

sasuke. gmpaselleh : Chanyeol itu juru kunci jadi terakhir munculnya hahahahahah


End file.
